Family Realities
by poor-person27
Summary: 3 children come through the quantum mirror forcing Jack and Sam to confront their feelings for each other. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Family Realities**  
  
**Author**: PoorPerson27  
**Rating**: Not sure but PG-13 to be safe  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Stargate, if I did Sam and Jack woulda got together a long time ago and Pete wouldn't be in the picture but hey I'm making no money out of this so...  
**Spoilers**: There are a few general mentions of a few episodes and the movie but that's about it. Quantum mirror mentioned quite a bit in the first few chapters.  
**Season**: Set around season 4 possibly late season 3.  
**Summery**: 3 children from another reality come looking for a new home forcing Jack and Sam together.  
**Author's notes**: I started writing this whilst trying to work out where my other story was going, it was meant to be a short piece but it evolved so I'm going to try and write this and "A Jolt..." concurrently but I've got a bit of writers block so bare with me.

* * *

Charlie O'Neill didn't know what to do, in the past few days he'd seen the people he'd been proud to call his family and friends for the past 4 or 5 years killed before his very eyes. The few people that remained where holed up in what Charlie called the bomb room, ready to die to defend the bomb that was about to go off in less than 4 minutes. Charlie would have happily stood by them ready to take revenge on the Jaffa who had killed his father and the woman he'd called mom.  
  
He would be helping with the fight if the last words his dad had said to him weren't get your brother and sister to safety. The only way Charlie could see to do that was to go through the quantum mirror Daniel had been studying. It hadn't taken him long to get to Daniels lab and his 10-month-old sister had stayed quiet throughout and his 3-year-old brother was too frightened to say anything.  
  
There was less than two minutes before the bomb was due to go off and as of yet Charlie had heard no gun fire from either sides, the Goa'uld must have thought all the humans were dead. Charlie had been surprised that there was no Jaffa guarding Daniels lab but he supposed they had plenty of time to learn all of the secrets of the humans of Earth. Charlie was having trouble finding a non-hostile world as most seemed to be teeming with Jaffa or littered with dead bodies.  
  
With only a minute to go Charlie settled on a darkened storeroom with the door closed, even if it was infested with Goa'uld they would be able to look for another more suitable world without the added threat of being blown up in less than a minute. Charlie grabbed his brother's hand and touched the device. When he looked round he was in the storeroom but it felt as though nothing had happened, his sister was still nestled in his arms and his brother still held his hand. Without warning there was a blinding light and the mirror smashed Charlie instinctively jumped to the ground taking his brother and sister with him.  
  
He got up slowly and checked to see if his siblings were ok from the fall but both seemed unhurt, shocked but unhurt. Then the baby began to whimper and cry any cover they had had been blown. Charlie stared at his brother; he too looked as if he was about to burst into tears Charlie had to give the kid credit, barely three and he'd stood strong during a Goa'uld invasion not crying once throughout the whole thing.  
  
Charlie opened the door slowly using all the skills he'd picked up from his dad over the years and checked out the corridor. A few SF's were walking away from them but everything seemed normal, he breathed a sigh of relief, "come on kids lets go and find mom and dad", his sister was still wailing seemed to brighten up at this news and her wails turned into whimpers once more.  
  
The first person they came across was Daniel he was deep in thought and almost walked straight into them, it was only the small boys enthusiastic squeal of "uncle Danny" that stopped him. The boy ran to him and engulfed his legs in a vice like hug.  
  
"Sean let go of him." Charlie laughed mainly at the pure joy of seeing his 'uncle' once more, the last time he had seen him was in a bloodied heap next to Charlie's mother and father all three dead, their bodies just left to rot. The archaeologist now looked very confused his gaze shifting between the boy clinging onto his legs for dear life, Charlie and the girl in his arms.  
  
The oldest boy looked vaguely familiar to Daniel, he had short brown hair that seemed to stick up at random angles and chocolaty brown eyes that seemed to show his every emotion and thought, these were noting like the hooded guarded eyes of the other person he'd seen with them. Although he looked to be only 13 or 14 the boy was already as tall as Daniels shoulders. He was wearing dirty green BDUs of which Daniel had no idea where they came from or even that they made any small.  
  
In his arms was a baby who was staring at Daniel intently; her whimpers had resided as she stared fixated at his face her arms held out to be held by him. She had blonde hair that lightly framed her face and soul-searching brown eyes that seemed to burn him with their intensity. Then Daniel's gaze fell to the mop of brown hair at his feet.  
  
"Sean you only saw him a few days ago." When the boy Daniel presumed was Alex didn't move the older boy tried another tactic, "ok then if you don't let go then he won't be able to take us to mom and dad."  
  
"Sorry but who are you? How did you get past security?" Daniel finally asked the shock of children running round the base wearing away.  
  
"That mirror thingy you've got stashed in the storeroom that's how we got past security. And about that you may need a new one I kinda broke it." Charlie grinned the same boyish grin Jack did whenever he'd broke one of Sam's doohickies, "As for who we are that's Sean, this is Jo and I'm Charlie. Now can you please take us to the infirmary so we can get the testing portion of this exercise underway?"  
  
"Wait! You're Charlie O'Neill?"  
  
"So I've been told" he replied sarcastically, "and these are my siblings both of whom really cranky and wanna see their parents ASAP so please call Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to the infirmary. And if it's not too much trouble Daniel pick up your nephew he's really tired." Daniel did as he was told it was almost as if Jack was ordering him about on a mission.  
  
They got a lot of strange looks on their way to the infirmary but carried on nonetheless. Jack was 'helping' Sam in her lab when he heard the call over the intercom for Maj. Carter and himself to report to the infirmary. "What do you think we've caught now?" he groaned.  
  
They made their way to the infirmary together to find Daniel, Dr. Fraiser, General Hammond and Teal'c already there. "You rang?" Jack said, suddenly there was a squeal from behind one of the curtains followed by the screech of "daddy". Sean came rushing out to greet his father a large grin on his face before launching himself at his legs and jumping up, expecting Jack to catch him which Jack did as almost a reflex action. The boy then buried his face in his chest, "I thought you'd gone away daddy." He sobbed as Jack rubbed his back instinctively looking to Daniel for help.  
  
Jack mouthed dad? To Daniel whom nodded and then mouthed Sean back which must have been the boys name, "hey Sean?" Jack asked, the boy looked into his eyes blue met brown and Jack instantly knew where he'd seen those eyes before he looked to Sam the boys gaze followed.  
  
"Mommy!" he squealed again before jumping from Jack to Sam, "Joey's gonna be so happy Aunty Jan's nice but we missed you she's on the bed but she won't go to sleep till she's seen you." Sean motioned to be put down and then dragged a very bemused Carter into the curtained area he'd come from.  
  
Jack took this opportunity to drag Daniel to the side, "What the hell's going on?"  
  
"I'm not totally sure myself, they came through the quantum mirror and there's no way for them to get back, so Jack prepare yourself for what's about to happen." Daniel said trying to help but it ended up getting Jack more confused then ever. They didn't have to wait long for Carter to return after informing them both children were asleep she suggested they moved to the briefing room. Dr Fraiser however stopped her.  
  
"We just need to wait for Charlie to get cleaned up by one of my nurses." Jack stared at her if possible even more confused, who was she talking about and why was a little kid calling him and Carter his parents. All thoughts flew out of his head when his son walked into the room, the son that had been dead for 5 years now looked very much alive.

* * *

Thanks for reading now please review 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great responses to the first chapter, I only hope I can meet all of your expectations.

* * *

Jack had no idea how he got from the infirmary to the briefing room. When Charlie walked into the infirmary he didn't know what to think. Of course he'd heard Fraiser talk about waiting for Charlie but he'd assumed she meant Charlie Kowalski never in a million ears Charlie O'Neill. Jack had finally come to terms with Charlie's death, it had taken a lot of time and pain to be able to look at the home videos of a growing up Charlie but he could now.  
  
The boy that he was faced with now was fast becoming a man. He was already as tall as Dr Fraiser at only 13 and a half. His hair was shorted than it had been when he'd been smaller and now looked to be modelled on Jack's current hairstyle, sticking up as Jack's did also. Although he looked older Jack could still see all of the features in this Charlie that had been present in his young son.  
  
When Charlie had seen him, he'd given the same uncertain smile that his son had given whenever he'd broken something or done something wrong and was unsure of what his dad's reaction would be. Why hadn't anyone warned Jack of who was here, surely they knew him well enough by now to know what kind of effect this would have on him. "Shall we go?" Charlie had asked gesturing outside wanting to get away from his fathers penetrating gaze.  
  
Charlie knew what had happened to his counterpart in this reality so understood the cold response from his father. Even though he knew this he was still a little hurt, after all he'd seen his dad's body and then here was this Jack who looked exactly the same. He was just a kid still after all, all he wanted was to be hugged by his parents and told everything would be alright, but in this reality he knew it would never happen.  
  
The images Charlie had seen would haunt him for the rest of his life; Sean and Jo were lucky they hadn't seen their parents bodies and everything else would either be forgotten as they got older or passed off as a dream. In the briefing everyone looked to Charlie for the answers, he'd told Daniel and Janet some of the story but not all of it. Charlie took a long while to gather his thoughts, "take your time son." General Hammond said.  
  
Charlie took a deep breath and began, "Ok 5 years ago Daniel made the Stargate work and a team went through to Abydos. The core of the team was Daniel, dad, Sam, Kowalski, Ferriti and a few others I can't remember. Well eventually they came back but Daniel stayed behind." Charlie thought for a minute, "so that was a bad place to start, I shulda said that just before that my original mom killed herself, I wasn't around when it happened cos I was at school so don't really know the details and dad never really talked about it. I think he felt guilty cos he'd just asked her for a divorce."  
  
"Well anyway all that stuff I said before happened and after the first mission dad and Sam started dating then like a week after they'd come back from their honeymoon they were called back to the Stargate project. They went on missions came back the normal stuff you probably do. Then six months later mom found out she was pregnant that's when Sean was born, and then about 18 months ago she found she was pregnant with Jo."  
  
"When she got back to work they realised the Goa'uld were coming but couldn't find a way to stop them. A lot of people were saved through the Stargate, we were supposed to be some of the last to go through but the Goa'uld arrived early and blocked our Stargate so we couldn't leave. Mom and Dad hid us away but I saw they were in trouble so I went to help them..." Charlie gave a huge gulp of air trying to stop the tears from coming as he relived the past 24 hours. Sam put her hand on his shoulder in an act of support.  
  
"I got there using tunnels and secret passages and when I did the Jaffa had gone. Loads of dead Jaffa lay about so at least mom and dad hadn't gone without a fight but... but they were on the ground, Teal'c had taken a direct hit by a staff weapon so had Daniel, mom must have been zatted twice cos she looked as if she was sleeping but she wouldn't wake up. Dad was next to her he had a nasty shoulder injury and one on the lower abdomen but he was still alive. He...he...he said he loved us and... would always be with us... and I had to get us to safety. And then he was gone." Charlie said so softly they had to strain to hear; he angrily wiped the tears from his eyes as he struggled to continue.  
  
"The base was set to self destruct in 10 minutes so I got Seam and Jo and we headed to Daniel's lab. Before they came they were planning to ask some alternative realities for help but never got the chance so I used that. Just after we came here the base musta exploded and it destroyed the mirror. So that's my story." Charlie looked to each of the group waiting for their questions.  
  
"So those children in the infirmary are Col. O'Neill and Maj. Carter's children?" Hammond asked, Charlie nodded.  
  
"Look I know I'm in no position to make demands but neither know that anything's changed they think dad and Sam are their mom and dad. I know that you're not together but biologically they're yours can you please think about being their mom and dad. You loved them so much I'm sure you could do so again I mean they're great kids and this is their brother saying that. If we're adopted there's no way we would all get a place together."  
  
"That is Col. O'Neill and Maj. Carter's decision and theirs alone, but in the meantime I have to speak with my superiors over this matter, for now you are confined to the base." Charlie nodded, "If there are no further questions you are all dismissed." The general went into his office to call the president leaving SG-1 around the table.  
  
"I must go and complete my kelno'reem, welcome to this world Charlie O'Neill." Teal'c said.  
  
"And I'm going to go and see Sean and Jo, by the way what are their full names?" Sam asked  
  
"Jolinar Sara O'Neill and Sean Jackson O'Neill." Charlie smiled at a memory, "mom chose Jackson she thought it was funny 'the son of Jack' she'd say but also a way of naming him after Daniel. Well dad said he didn't like it but he did really, he thought it was typical of mom so clever but so perfect." Sam smiled and he smiled back.  
  
"I'll come with you Sam." Daniel said as she left, leaving Jack and Charlie alone. When Jack didn't make an effort to make conversation Charlie did.  
  
"Dad?" he asked and just like that it was as if the 8-year-old Charlie was in the room with Jack, scared and lonely, and as much as Jack wanted to comfort him he couldn't. "Look I know you're not him but this is hard, coming here it's like none of that stuff ever happened and I'm still in my reality it's really confusing me. Bu tone things for sure you were a great dad in any reality, know that your Charlie loved you and thought the world of you"  
  
"And I know it's against regulations but you and Sam made such a great couple, I mean you and Sara had good times but you and Sam are made for each other."  
  
"She doesn't think of me in that way, she's Carter my second in command and even if we did feel like that its against the regs."  
  
"But you have kids together now, even if you decide not to keep them DNA tests will prove they're yours and it'll be pretty had to explain all of this to outsider so maybe you should stop being so stubborn and scared of finally being happy and just go and see Hammond and see what he can do." Charlie had not seen his dad this depressed since his mom died.  
  
"Look I'm not the father you've know all your life and Sam's not the woman you've known either and anyway I don't even know if she feels the same." Jack had finally admitted out loud that he cared deeply for Sam.  
  
"Believe me she feels the same. I've only been here a few hours and I can see how you two feel. Did you not even realise the way she was looking at you throughout the briefing trying to catch your eye and make sure you were ok. A look of pain in her eyes at the hurt you were going through and how close you stand next to each other and how often you touch often without knowing. It's obvious to everyone but you." Charlie finished staring at Jack who sat speechless in front of him.  
  
Hearing Charlie say it it all seemed so simple he loved Sam but what Charlie was saying couldn't be true how could she fall for a sarcastic, annoying, old, scarred Colonel. So many things had happened in such a short space of time that Jack could not process them. He needed time to think, "Look I need some space to think so I'm going to bed, you ok to get back to the infirmary?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Sorry to dump all this on you."  
  
"Don't worry about it it's not like you asked the Goa'uld to invade. Night Charlie."  
  
"Night dad." They both got up and went their separate ways.

* * *

So there's the second chapter I hope you liked it. There's more to come, probably tuesday or wednesday so in the meantime please review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had a real trouble writing this and still don't like the way it turned out so don't be surprised if it's not very good. The next chapter will be better. Thanks for all your great reviews they've been real helpful so please keep em coming.  
  
Charlie knew it would take time for his dad to work through all of the stuff that had happened and had been said he just didn't know how long it would take. It had been 3 days since Charlie had seen his father, nobody was sure where he'd gone after his talk with Charlie only that he'd left the base soon after and had yet to return. Jack had rang Hammond asking for some personal time off which Hammond had granted along with the rest of SG-1.  
  
Charlie didn't mind being on the base, as there was often a lot to do and see. Before the invasion Charlie had hardly been on the base and didn't know what his parents really did, they'd always told his brother and sister stories about other worlds but he'd always assumed they were made up. When they were waiting for the invasion he's had a chance to read their mission reports and saw what they were really up to.  
  
They had been staying in the infirmary whilst it was decided what was going to happen to them. Sean had soon got bored (he had the attention span of his father) and tried as many ways as he could to escape. It became a new game for him, one he called getting past the nurses. He annoyed the nurses no end with his rigorous whining about being bored and asking when they could go home.  
  
Jo also took to trying to escape from the infirmary, often hiding under beds and then crawling out when no one was looking. Sam tried to keep them occupied with toys and games, also taking them up to the surface so Sean could use up some of his energy playing ball or catch. The day after they had arrived Janet and Sam had taken the children to the mall to buy the necessities for them and a few extra clothes. Sam had hardly left the children's sides; obviously smitten with them already.  
  
Charlie was sure that if asked Sam would take on the two children readily but he wasn't sure how she'd cope on her own. She had after all no experience with raising children and would probably have to give up her position on SG-1 to do so. However much she loved the children Charlie could not see her doing that, the SGC was her life just as it had been his mother's life. His mom had had help from his dad, they had shared responsibility of all aspects of their children, when Sean had been born it was Jack who showed Sam how to care for him they had been a team. But the Sam in this reality had no such help unless of course Jack came back and was willing to give them all a chance. Only then did things have a chance of turning out ok.  
  
Jack wasn't the only one who was having a hard time working out what they were going to do; Sam had also had parenthood thrust upon her. Until a few days ago she had never seriously thought of herself as mother material. She could be a good aunty to Mark's kids (when she saw them) and Cassie but if anything went wrong she could always give them back to their parents.  
  
When she'd heard she'd been more worried about what Jack's reaction to seeing Charlie would be than her own problems. It must have been so hard to see his son and know that another Jack out there had had a chance to see him grow up whereas her Jack had not. She didn't know when she'd started thinking about the Colonel as Jack or even 'her' Jack but it seemed to be happening more and more frequently.  
  
When Sean had dragged her into the infirmary when they had first arrived Sam had been very reluctant and scared and a million 'what ifs' flooded her mind. "What if she didn't know what to do? What if they realised she wasn't who they thought she was. What if they started crying? What if she didn't like them? What if they didn't like her?" The list continued. But as soon as she saw the sleeping form of Jo she knew that everything would be all right, she looked so innocent, her little form curled up in the big military bed. She was so perfect; they both were. She could already see the O'Neillisms as she liked to call them shining out of Sean. The way he couldn't sit still for long spaces of time, the expressions he made and the way he spoke all reminded her of Jack.  
  
When she had tucked Sean in and said goodnight he grinned at her, a cheeky grin she knew so very well before falling asleep after telling her he was glad the mean people had gone away and she was back home. They had all been through so much in their short lives, Charlie included. Sam knew that Charlie saw himself as the other two's protector and that he would gladly give up his own happiness for their own but no matter how grown up and mature he acted Sam could tell that he really needed someone to love and care for him as well.  
  
Out of the three of them it would be Charlie that would have the hardest time adjusting to this reality after all he was dead in this one. All the friends that he'd had wouldn't know him or thought him to be dead and then there was his real mother. If she found out about Charlie there was no telling what would happen.  
  
Sam knew if she or Jack didn't take on Jo or Sean then a loving home would be found for them and although they would be devastated to lose their parents when they got older they probably wouldn't even remember them, but Charlie would and have to cope with losing everything he ever knew and starting over in some place new. Sam hoped this would never happen, if Jack wouldn't help then maybe with Charlie's help she could take care of the children, maybe even resign if she had too.  
  
Sam was only away from the infirmary now because it was the middle of the night and they were both asleep and Teal'c was watching over them. Sean was very attached to Teal'c; he would follow him around copying him and seemed to be the only one who thought his jokes were funny. Although Teal'c didn't say much Sam could tell he enjoyed having Sean around and already felt he was part of his 'Earth family' as Teal'c would put it.  
  
Teal'c was doing Kelno'reem whilst the three O'Neill children slept. Although he sensed someone entering the infirmary he did not stir, as he knew instantly that it was O'Neill. Teal'c was glad to see his friend had returned as his children had been missing him deeply and perhaps now he was ready to face up to his responsibilities.  
  
Jack entered the room tentatively, all he had been able to think about for the past three days were the three people in this room but now that he was so close to them he didn't know if he could find the courage to actually see them; he had abandoned them after all. He slowly walked up to the first bed and looked over the railings. Lay in the middle asleep on her back was Jo. It was then that he realised that he had not even seen her before.  
  
She was beautiful he golden hair fell in loose ringlets and her eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. Jack brought his thumb down to lightly brush her cheek and push a strand of hair out of her eyes. She looked like Carter did when she was asleep on missions not that he watched her or anything Jack reminded himself. "Sleep well Joey" he whispered as he tore himself away from the first marvel to the next one.  
  
Sean was lay on his side curled up in a ball sucking his thumb. It was hard to see how this angelic looking boy could cause any kind of mischief. He could see Carter in Sean, he had the same nose and his eyebrows were furrowed in his sleep just as Carters were when she was working out a problem. Sean had kicked his covers off in his sleep and was now shivering slightly. Jack picked up the covers and drew them around his chin, tucking him in. he then gently stroked his hair as the shivering subsided. "N'night Seany"  
  
He then moved onto the last bed in it was the person Jack had been dreading and looking forward to seeing in equal measure, but instead of seeing a sleeping boy a pair of brown eyes were watching him. "Hey dad" Charlie said sleepily, "So you're back then?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm back but we can talk tomorrow, now you should go to sleep." He said pulling Charlie's covers up around him as he'd done with his younger son and then watched as he fell asleep. Jack watched them all, trying to memorise all of their features and then locking them away for future reference. He eventually left them, it was finally clear in his mind what he had to do.  
  
Most of the base was asleep so the corridors were almost deserted as Jack walked down them heading in the direction of the living quarters. He stopped at a door and knocked on it, when there was no response from inside he opened the door quietly knowing that it wouldn't be locked. She was asleep on her bed in the corner, Jack didn't have the heart to wake her as she looked so tired so he sat down in a chair and waited.  
  
When Sam awoke some hours later she could feel another presence in her room as she scanned the room her gaze fell upon Col. O'Neill asleep in a nearby chair, his arms folded and his head drooped down, she knew from experience that when he awoke he'd have a hell of a neck ache. She tried to wake him gently by shaking his shoulders a little but it didn't work. Considering he was an Air Force officer it was nearly impossible to wake him up. After a few minutes of trying she had to resort to desperate measures, Sam took a deep breath and then raised her right foot bringing it down on the Colonels right one. She then moved away as quickly as she could falling onto the bed.  
  
Jack gave a yelp and opened his eyes moving his neck too quickly, the pain in his neck forced yet another yelp from his body, he then glared at Carter, "Jesus Carter what was that for?"  
  
"Sorry sir but I had to wake you up, and what are you doing in my room at 0500 sir?"  
  
"Well Carter," Jack said rubbing his neck trying to get the kinks out, "I wanted to come and speak to you about or little visitors seeing as we haven't had a chance yet but when I got here you were asleep and I must have dozed off."  
  
"I you don't mind me asking sir, where have you been?"  
  
"Well after I saw Charlie and he explained all he did I needed some time to think. I couldn't be happy to see this other Charlie coz it showed that I was a bad father. The other Jack had stopped his Charlie from shooting himself but I hadn't and all I could think was what if I did it again and this Charlie died because of me or his brother or his sister?" His voice was hoarse with the emotion of trying not to break down. Sam instinctively put her hand on his own and gave it a squeeze  
  
Jack clasped his hand in her own and was absent mindly stroking and playing with her fingers. Sam waited for him to continue, she knew it was very rare for Jack to show his emotions and if he stopped now he may never speak of them again. "When Charlie died it almost killed me, Daniel's probably told you all about it and well I couldn't go through it again. In answer to your earlier question most of the time I was at Charlie's grave talking to him. I felt that if this other Charlie stayed it'd be like my Charlie never existed and none of that pain ever happened."  
  
Jack had been staring at the floor the whole time he'd been speaking but then suddenly his head went up and he stared directly into Sam's eyes, his usually guarded eyes conveyed all the emotion he was feeling. Her heart broke at what she was seeing he was in so much pain and she had no idea how to make it stop. She did the only thing she could think of and bring him into a hug. As she brought her arms around him she felt him tense and slowly relax, returning her hug and then she spoke:  
  
"This Charlie won't make your Charlie any less real, they have both had different experiences which make them the people they are." She gently rubbed his neck to try and soothe him, "And don't think even for a second that you killed your son, it was just a terrible, tragic accident you did all you could. You should take solace in the fact that the time you had with him was happy and filled with love." She paused.  
  
"Don't forget that however brave this Charlie's being he hasn't just lost one mother he's lost two; and a father. He needs you as much, if not more than you need him and so do the other two." She felt Jack nod into her shoulder and then pull back slightly to look at her.  
  
"I kinda figured that out but I think I just needed to hear it out loud. Thanks." He gave a slight grin.  
  
"You're welcome." She said smiling back. She didn't know how long they stayed like that or who made the fist move but suddenly they were kissing. The kiss was so gentle yet powerful Sam had never had such an intense kiss. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door and Daniel burst in. Jack and Sam sprang away like guilty children but it was too late Daniel had seen them.  
  
He stuttered something that sounded like 'sorry' and then practically ran from the room, red faced. Jack got up and before reopening the door that had been hastily slammed just seconds before turned and gave Sam a smile before saying "Thanks Carter." Then he was gone and it was as if nothing had happened, Sam and Jack had gone and were replaced once again with Colonel and Major. Well for now anyway.  
  
So next chapter should be up soon, early next week. In the mean time please review, I'd be very interested in where you think this story should go. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken so long, but the store I work part-time in got flooded last weekend so I've had to put in loads of extra hours there. Thanks for all the great reviews.

* * *

Jack ran down the hall, trying to catch Daniel up. Luckily Daniel was only walking away from Sam's room quickly otherwise Jack would have had no idea where he had gone. "Yo Daniel wait up." Jack called but Daniel carried on walking trying to ignore Jack behind him.

When Jack was finally close enough to grab his arm he spun Daniel around. "Oh Jack you're back!" He said acting shocked, his eyebrows rising further than Jack had ever seen them go. "Have you seen Sam yet, I'm sure you've got lots to talk about?" He obviously didn't want to talk about what he had just seen, unfortunately for him Jack did.

"You know I have, you saw us a minute ago in Sam's room, we were..."

"Sorry Jack no idea what you're talking about, it must have been someone else. I'm late for a briefing" He said pulling away from Jack's grasp and running off. Jack shook his head bemused, he didn't exactly know what had gone on in that room or how exactly he and Sam had ended up doing what they did but Daniel was acting way too strangely, was what he and Sam been doing really so bad?

As Jack rounded the corner Sean jumped out at him and roared. Jack instinctively took a step back in surprise his body tensing. Sean started laughing at the look on his fathers face. "Sean!!!" Jack exclaimed as his heartbeat settled down.

"Hey daddy." The boy laughed running over to him and asking to be picked up. "I misted you." He said giving Jack a hug and burying his face in his shoulder.

"I know Seany but I'm back now. What you doing out and about on your own?"

Sean looked up at him, "I woked up and mommy wasn't there so I went to find her but then I heard you instead and I decided to be a lion."

"Does Janet or the nurses know where you are?"

"Nope" Sean said proudly, "They think I'm sleeping."

"Ok then, let's go get us some breakfast." Sean nodded eagerly.

Half and hour later they entered the infirmary where a frantic Janet was on the phone, "Yes sir, just vanished." She then looked up. "Don't worry he's been found...Yes sir." She put the phone down and looked at Sean, "where've you been?"

"Breakfast. Daddy said don't get messy but he got milk down him and I didn't so he had to change." He said happily. "And daddy said we can go to our new house but our things won't be there cuz they got lost."

"We also had a talk about not wandering off on our own without telling anyone didn't we Sean?"

"Yes daddy." The boy said solemnly, Jack then gave him a push towards Janet, "Sorry for worrying you aunty Jan."

"That's ok Sean but don't do it again." She smiled at him and he grinned back, "Now I better go and call off the search party, Sam's been frantic with worry." She said wandering off.

"Come on Sean let's get you dressed." He said staring at Sean in his Spiderman Pyjamas and slipper socks, "do you need me to get you dressed?"

"No!" He said shocked his dad could say that, "I'm a big boy now." Sean said pulling some clothes out from under his bed. The noise must have woken Jo who sleepily sat up and began to fuss a little. The moment she saw Jack she brightened up.

"Dada." She babbled lifting up her arms, "Dada. Up." Jack moved over to her and did as she asked, she happily began to play with his hair and put her hand in his mouth.

"I think someone needs a change." Jack said putting her on the changing table and changing her before getting her dressed in a cute little hockey top and dungarees. He was sat on the bed with Joey playing peek-a-boo with her when Sam rushed into the room. Sean was jumping on his bed when Sam rushed over to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Oh thank God." She sighed, "I've never been so worried in all my life."

"I missed you too mommy." Sean said, confused as to why his mother was acting this way after he'd only seen her last night.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me?"

"K" Sean said with no idea what she was talking about. Then without thinking Sam whacked Jack on the arm. "And what were you thinking, just going off with him?"

Jack was too shocked to say anything at first but quickly found his voice. "Sorry Carter, we wanted some breakfast and anyway loads of people saw us, Charlie even joined us for a while before he went to have his shower. Can I speak to you outside fro a minute." He said setting Joey on the floor so she was surrounded by toys, "Sean watch your sister."

They went into one of the infirmary isolation rooms to talk. Sam had just realised that she'd hit her commanding officer and kissed him in the same hour. She really hoped he hadn't brought her in here to court marshal her and tell Hammond. Jack was feeling awkward he knew he couldn't raise 3 kids on his own but he sure as hell couldn't let them be adopted. But having Carter around all the time would make it almost impossible for him to resist her. Not that that wasn't the case now with their kiss weighing heavy on his mind.

"Look Carter those kids can't stay here much longer and I've only got a 3 bedroom place and yours is only 2 bedrooms."

"I know sir," Sam said interrupting, "but I was thinking if we sold our places and brought one together."

It was now Jack's turn to interrupt, "Exactly! Now I've got this friend who moved to Boston a few weeks ago but moved before he could sell his house. It's got 5 bedrooms and is only a street or two away from Janet's. He's agreed to let us have it at a real low price and said we can move in straight away. That's if you want to." He added awkwardly.

"Sure, it sounds perfect."

"Great! I'll go call him." He said with a grin on his face and then practically ran out of the room. 'He does a good Daniel impression' Sam thought as she watched his retreating figure.

* * *

Well another chapter done, the next one probably won't be up for a while cuz I'm going on holiday but that should mean I'll get loads of writing done. In the next chapter they move in and Jack has a surprise for Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ppl, sorry it's been so long since I got a new chapter up but now I'm back at school I haven't got much time to write. Well hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack took Sam to see their new house a few weeks later. Sam often passed down the street that Jack took her down on her way to Janet's. The houses in the street were well spaced out with large front gardens and driveways. The house Jack pulled into had a fenced front garden and gates. It would be perfect for the kids to play in, Sam thought. The house itself was wooden fronted, painted white with many large windows. It had two storeys and then looked as if the roof had been converted. The photos she'd seen of the house did not do it enough justice at all.

The front porch door opened into a hallway and then a large kitchen/ dining room. Coming off of the hall to the left hand side was the lounge, which had large bay windows and an open fire. As they walked around Sam was already making notes as to where all her things would go and what would have to be changed.

On the second floor was the master bedroom, which shared an en-suite with another huge bedroom next door. "I thought we could have theses two" Jack said to Sam as he'd already been in the house a number of times and knew the layout, "and then Joey could have the room opposite so it's not too far if she cries in the night and then one of us can get her." There were 3 bedrooms on the second floor and one bathroom. The rooms Jack had chosen as 'the parents rooms' shared a balcony overlooking the back of the house with a great view of the duck pond of the park that bordered the back garden. Jack was going to put all of his astronomy things onto it so it would be safe from children.

The attic had been converted into two bedrooms and a shared bathroom, "Sean is so not sharing my bathroom," Charlie said upon seeing it. "I mean its bad enough that my rooms closest to his..."

"Well you can play you drums as much as you want and he can make all the noise he wants cos you're so far away from us."

"Fine, but he's still banned from the bathroom." Charlie groaned knowing that he was defeated, "we should get a move on though cuz I mean we've left Daniel and Teal'c alone with Joey and Sean at a park. Sean's mad enough as it is but at a park??? And you just gotta hope they didn't buy him ice cream cuz then who knows what'll happen."

Sam and Jack exchanged looks and then hurriedly agreed that it would be best if they went. As they were all getting into Jack's truck to drive the short journey to the near by park a car pulled out next door and a small red haired women in her early 30s jumped out and waved at them. "Hi there." She said enthusiastically, "you must be Jack, Betty rang and told me all about you when the sale went through, haven't I seen you before?"

"Jack O'Neill, you mighta seen me before I'm a friend of Betty and Richard's I've been over a few times."

"Never forget a face me." The woman said happily.

"Sam walked round to Jack's side of the car and extended her hand, "Hi I'm Sam Carter, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Sue and that's my husband Rob,?" she said pointing to the man who was trying to wrestle a small boy out of the car whilst he held another under his arm. He looked up and smile at them briefly and then went back to what he was doing. "So you decided not to take your married name then?"

"No!" they both protested loudly at the exact same time. "What I mean is we're not married." Sam quickly corrected.

"But you have kids right?"

"How did you know?" Jack asked surprised

"Um hello? Standing right behind you!"

"Sorry Charlie I kinda forgot for a second." Jack said, "Charlie's my son from a previous marriage and then we have a 3 year old and a 11 month old."

"Oh they're about the same age as Calvin and Milo, Calvin's 3 ¼ and Milo's 15 months." She said gesturing to the two boys now in Robs arms.

"Speaking of Sean and Joey, we should go Joey probably wants her feed now and I left her stuff in the car." Sam said and Jack nodded.

"Also think of who you left them with and where." They had dropped Daniel and Teal'c off at the park with Joey and Sean. "And just think if they but Seany ice cream." Laughed Charlie.

"Well it's been nice meeting you all."

"You too." Jack said as he ushered Sam and Charlie into the car.

They dropped Charlie off at Janet's house so he could talk to someone his own age. When school started after the summer Charlie and Cassie would be in the same class at school and Charlie wanted to see at least one friendly face when he started.

Jack parked his truck in the car park so they could walk to the play area in the park. Nothing had happened between the two of them since the kiss, as they hadn't really spent any time together choosing instead, to take turns in watching the kids. They walked close together, perhaps closer than they should have, their hands occasionally brushing against each other sending shivers down their spines each time.

As they neared the play area they could see Daniel in the sand box making castles for Joey who took great pleasure in destroying them. "She's defiantly got your destructive nature Jack." Daniel said as they approached.

"Dada, moma!" she cried in delight as Jack picked her up and made a fuss of her before giving her to Sam who did the same.

"Um Daniel...aren't we missing some people?"

"They're on the slide." He said pointing to the large slide at the opposite end of the park, Jack gave him a puzzled look and then walked over to it. Sure enough he could see Sean in mind slide and waiting for his go at the top was ...Teal'c! As Sean ran round to climb up the ladder again he stopped Jack. "Hey daddy" Before running off up the ladder again.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said by way of greeting after he'd had his go.

"Hey T. care to explain?"

"I was unsure to why Sean O'Neill felt compelled to continuously climb a ladder and slide down a piece of metal so I decided to investigate for myself. I have concluded that it is a most enjoyable experience." He said smiling.

Jack gave him a strange look and shook his head, "O...k. Well anyway, I wanna surprise Sam but I need you help."

"I am at your service O'Neill, what do you have in mind?"

"I wanna redecorate a few rooms in the new house before we move in but that leaves me with only this weekend to do it so I'll need help. Janet's can keep her busy so can you covertly gather the troops for this weekend?"

"Indeed I can O'Neill."

That weekend Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, Charlie and Cassie gathered at the house for a weekend of decorating. Charlie and Cassie had gotten along really well since they had first met. Charlie had known Cassie in his reality since she had come through to live on Earth, she was like his sister but this Cassie was totally different to his one. This Cassie had been brought up by Janet alone not by Janet and Daniel as was in his reality and more recently baby Anna.

This Cassie hadn't done all the crazy things that he and Cassie had done over the years. They hadn't grown up together, gone to school together; this Cassie didn't even go to the same school as he'd gone to in his reality. Charlie often thought about the people in other reality and how they were getting on at the Alpha site.

Charlie had a lot of fun going with his dad to get the furniture for their rooms and extra bits and pieces. Jack wasn't the father he had know all his life but sometimes he would forget what had happened if just for a minute or two and it was as if nothing had happened and he was out with his dad. Jack'd say something or do something that would have Charlie in hysterics sometimes deliberately and other times by accidentally.

It took them all two days to finish the 5 bedrooms and fit together all the furniture and place it in the rooms. Charlie and Cassie spent most of the second day in the front drive, Charlie wowing Cassie with his skateboard tricks from the board he'd got from the shopping trip. When they did help it ended up in a paint fight.

Charlie's room was painted blue and silver, the walls plastered with posters of skaters and snowboarders. He had a silver double sleeper bunk bed with workstation underneath, against the opposite wall was a sofa bed and in another a brand new 5 piece drum kit, PS2 and TV.

Sean's room was pale blue with stencilled stars on the walls and glow in the dark stars stuck onto the ceiling. He had a cabin bed, toy box and a set of chest of drawers with lots of floor space for him to play with all of his toys.

They had painted Joey's room a sunny yellow and stencilled ABCs and 123s on the walls. Her room had much the same layout as Sean's but instead of a bed there was a cot that could later be turned into a small child's bed when she was older, changing mat and rocking chair. They'd painted Jacks room exactly the same as it was in his old house. Jack didn't really know what to do in Sam's room so in the end they painted it a pale yellow so she could do what she wanted to it when they'd moved in.

Finally they moved all of Jack's stuff into the new house as everything was ready and there'd only be Sam's stuff to move in to the day. Then finally they collapsed in front of Jack's wide screen TV. "So Cass where are you supposed to be this weekend whilst Sean invades your room?" Jack asked from his position sprawled across the sofa.

"I'm on a camping expedition for the weekend with some people from school and their parents. Did I tell you I think mom's got a new boyfriend?"

Jack raised his head so her could look at Cassie and raised his eyebrows. Daniel's eyes darted to Cassie from his position on the seat next to her. Charlie just gave her a grin having heard this story before and Teal looked up from his Kelno'reem and stared imploringly, "Continue." He said

"Well I don't know for sure coz he comes over when I'm supposed to be asleep but I hear her let someone in most nights and then they talk downstairs and then she lets him out at about 4 or 5 in the morning."

"So you haven't seen him?" Daniel asked sceptically.

"Nope anytime I go to make my move I get intercepted by mom, I swear she has the hearing of a bat or something."

"Well keep us posted." Jack said, they all talked for a little while longer before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

So there's another chapter done, hope you liked it. Thanks for all your positive reviews, I look forward to getting some more whether they be good or bad. So who do you think Janet's mystery man is, I know who it is but i'd like to know what you think. Next chapter they move in. 


	6. Chapter 6

So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Sam was pulled from a very nice dream involving a certain Jack O'Neill by a very excited Sean jumping on her. "Mommy wake up!" he shouted in her ear. When she made no effort to move he began whining "mommy" whilst shaking her.

"Sean its only 5:30 we're not going to the new house till 3 go back to bed." Sean looked at her for a minute thinking about what she had just said before shaking his head at her wondering why she wasn't excited.

"But mommy..."

"I tell you what, you go and watch barney for a bit on TV and I'll get up and get you some breakfast. Then we'll get your stuff together."

"K" He said happily jumping off the bed chanting, "we're moving, we're moving we're moving." Over and over again as he went down the hall. Sam smiled happily to herself before snuggling down in her covers and trying to fall back to sleep unfortunately her peace was shattered by wailing from the room next to her. Sean's chanting had obviously woken Jo from her sleep.

In the month or so of having the children on the base Sam had got to know Joeys sleeping habits well. Once she was up and the sun was up it was almost impossible to get her back to sleep. Sam sighed her mornings of lie-ins she concluded were long gone. Joey had spent the night in Sam's newly empty spare room, her life packed up in boxes in her garage. Sean had spent the night on her couch surrounded by new toys and clothes brought for both him and Jo by Sam and Janet that weekend.

Jo was very clingy as Sam cleaned and dressed her probably sensing her anxiety about moving. Sam was trying hard to be excited for the sake of the children but underneath she was petrified. She was moving in with Jack O'Neill, the man so many of her fantasies were centred around. At least before when things go too much she could escape to her house for a little quite time and possibly avoid thinking about him for a few minutes, but now every time she looked into her children's faces she could see him, she was going to be sleeping in the next room to his every night, they were even sharing a bathroom for crying out loud! Sam just didn't know if she could show that much restraint towards him every single day.

Jack wasn't feeling much better, he had been wandering around the house since he had awoke moving things and then moving things back again trying to make the house perfect for Sam. It was only after he'd knocked over a vase in the lounge creating a very large bang and waking everyone else that they finally had enough. During the night Charlie and Cassie had come to be leaning against each other propping one and another up as they jolted awake they somehow managed to bang each other on the head. Daniel's head sprang up from its uncomfortable position lolled over the chair arm that he got a cricked neck and head rush at the same time. Teal'c who had been watching his friends antics for some time did nothing.

"Jesus Jack you scared the hell outta me." Daniel said timidly trying to move his neck.

"Yeah Jack what's up with you? I've never seen you this nervous before." Cassie said rubbing her head and giggling as Charlie did the same.

"It's not funny, it really hurts." He moaned which just sent Cassie into more fits of laughter.

"O'Neill why are you so restless this early in the morning." Teal'c asked, "you have shared a house before."

"What was that T? You want some breakfast? I'll just go and get it you." Jack said making for the door.

"It's not that he's gotta share a house, it's who he's gotta share the house with." Charlie said. Jack glared at him giving Charlie his best you're dead glare.

"Explain."

"Ok when a guy like a girl and a girl likes a guy..." Daniel hastily cut off Charlie.

"I think Teal'c knows about that he does have a son after all." Daniel said his face turning red.

"Yeah well anyway...basically dads worried he won't be able to control himself round mom all the time, what with the regs and ignoring my advice."

"Charlie O'Neill !" Warned Jack

"It is obvious to everyone except you O'Neill that Major Carter feels the same." Jack couldn't believe that they were talking about this not only was it against the regs but it was his life how could they possibly know what Sam wanted. He went into the kitchen to get them some breakfast (not that they deserved it) whilst they continued talking about him and Sam when he returned somehow they had got onto the topic of Star Wars.

At about 8 Janet came round to pick up Sean and Jo so that Sam could help Siler and Teal'c (when they finally got there) load things into Siler's van. When they finally got there it didn't take very long to get all her things packed into the van and her house to become an empty shell. Once Teal'c and Siler had gone she sat in her old house just thinking about the future and how uncertain life was before driving to the new house. She hadn't realised how long she'd been sat in the house, as she entered Teal'c and Siler were leaving after placing all her things in the right rooms.

She was surprised to see Jack laid down on the sofa, beer in hand and hockey on TV. "Hey Carter. I kinda got bored waiting for you so I unpacked all my stuff. It seems Charlie would rather hang out with people his own age than his old man."

"Seems you've been busy sir."

"Well you know I had a furniture building party and one thing lead to another. Where's my manners, you want some beer?"

"No thanks sir I should go and unpack."

"Want me to come with?"

"I'm only going upstairs Colonel."

"Dammit Carter!" Jack said jumping up, "haven't we had the my name is Jack talk already? This is your home as well as mine."

"Haven't we had the my name is Sam talk before Jack?"

"Ah but that's so different" he grinned, "Carter's like a nickname or something. Also it annoys you."

"Ok then...I'm going to unpack my things can you go and get the things out of my car and unpack that."

"Ok but can you go and check that I got everything you said I needed to get for the kids." He turned and smiled as he walked out the door, Sam thought this rather odd even by Colonel's standards but went to see anyway.

As Sam entered Jo's room she squealed in shock, she'd been planning Charlie, Joey and Sean's room since she had seen the house, more o Sean and Joey's room as Charlie was old enough to decide what he wanted for himself and this was almost exactly as she had planned it.

"You like?" Jack asked from his position behind her leaning against the door jam. Sam turned round and launched herself at him.

"Thanks it's great." She then pulled away from him staring at him perplexed, "when did you appear."

"Right about the time you screamed." Sam stepped out of their embrace and immediately wished she hadn't Jack was also dealing with the sense of loss.

"I didn't scream." She said playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Yeah right." He said sarcastically, "I'm gonna go and get their stuff outta the car, I left loads of room everywhere for your things so you do that and I'll do this and we'll meet for some food later." He said leaving her, just when Sam thought she had Jack O'Neill figured out he did something like this to amaze her once again.

They both worked hard throughout the morning and before they knew it they were finished unpacking. Sean and Jo's rooms looked and felt like children's should; full of toys, clothes and mess. They finally sitting down and eating some food when they heard a car pull up outside. Janet soon opened the door with a wide-awake Jo in her arms.

"Where's Sean?" Jack asked as he took her from Janet pleased to have his little girl back after a weekend of being ways from her.

"Come and take a look." Janet said leading them outside, fast asleep in the back seat of her car was Sean snoring softly, "he's been running around all morning he must have just wore himself out with all the exercise."

"Poor kid." Stated Jack grinning, "take Jo and I'll go put him to bed." He said passing Jo over to Sam before picking up the sleeping Sean who stirred slightly before returning to his peaceful slumber. When Jack returned downstairs Janet had already gone, Sam was watching Joey play with some toys whilst staring into space. He came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Earth to Carter."

She jumped in surprise sending some of the mug of coffee she was holding fly everywhere. "Sorry Sam, what were you so deep in thought about?" She looked at him for a second as if trying to decide whether or not to say before finally speaking.

"I guess it's finally hit me that we've got these lives that are so dependent upon us for everything and this is possibly the first real thing that I can see myself failing at, you've already done the dad thing and you're so good at it but me...."

Jack shook his head in disbelief in what he was hearing, "Sam you're already a great mom, the kids love you, I..." he caught himself before saying something along the lines of 'I love you' instead covering it with. "...I... wasn't around for a lot of this stuff when Charlie was little so don't worry we'll get through together and sure we're bound to screw up at some time but everyone does. I mean Charlie's already calling you mom again and the other two don't know anything's happened so you can't be all that bad." He said gathering her into a hug. "I know this is hard but you really have to stop thinking so much."

As they sat together watching Joey play happily both thought that as long as they had each other everything would turn out fine or at least that's what they hoped...

* * *

So another chapter done, they're finally living together. Now the story's finally at the place I want it to be the real fun can begin all I can say is life may be a bit too good...


	7. Chapter 7

To get the story moving a bit this chapter takes place a few months after the last one. Charlie's settled in school, Joey's around 14 months and Sean's well Sean, normal SG-1 activity has resumed and for more information just read on.

* * *

"Charlie get your butt down here now or you'll be late for school." Jack shouted up the stairs for the 4th time that morning, normally he was very good about getting up and even had time for an early morning jog but the previous night Charlie had come back from the cinema late and was now paying for it. "Don't make me come up there!" Warned Jack but both knew it was an empty threat that seemed to do the trick.

In the kitchen Sam was putting the finishing touches to breakfast, the one thing she could actually do that involved food for the kids as Jack had banned her from the kitchen after her attempt at Spaghetti Bolognese ad given him a mild case of food poisoning now all she was allowed to was put cereal in bowls and pour milk on them.

Sean had fruit loops, as did Jack, Charlie had cornflakes and Joey often had a piece of fruit, normally a mushy banana whilst Sam would just have coffee which greatly annoyed Jack as he said it set a bad example to the kids and breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

Things between her and Jack hadn't progressed more than the occasional hug and cuddle once the kids were asleep and the one solitary kiss that occurred when Sean started to ask why they didn't kiss anymore, but that of course, Sam lied to herself was just something that had to be done and the way neither of them pulled away before lack of oxygen became an important factor was all part of the act. They had both been so embarrassed afterwards that neither had spoke to each other for the rest of the day and had never spoke of the incident since.

She had learnt a lot about the man Jack O'Neill, all his little quirks and habits that made her fall in love with him again and again, he was no longer just this unobtainable colonel, he was now the unobtainable father of her children and object of the affections. Even though living and working with Jack made it much harder for her to concentrate as he was always around and on her mind she wouldn't change a thing. It had been hard at first as she wasn't the most important person in her life anymore she had to think about these 4 other people before she pulled an all-nighter at the base or did anything. And it had been hard dealing with all the problems kids get into, the mess and the constant noise that surrounded her as she tried to work and the total lack of privacy but even after such a short time Sam couldn't see her life being any different.

Jack had forgotten how much he missed having a child running around the house, it had been hard to begin with, having Charlie around all of the time and each morning waking up thinking it was a dream before realising the reason he'd awoke was because Sean was climbing over him of Joey was crying wanting to be brought into one of her parents beds. Sean had been quick to notice that his parents now had separate rooms and seemed quite worried about it Jack had quickly come up with some lame remark about him snoring, which Sean seemed to have believed.

After a week of moving into the house SG-1 had been recalled to active duty luckily by then they had a childminder willing to stay over their house and not ask questions as to why they were gone for days at a time. Mrs Hess, or Amanda to the kids, was in her early 50's and recently widowed she loved the chance of looking after the children as all hers had left home and she was often quite lonely. Joey, Sean and even Charlie loved her as she spoilt them rotten, she was almost like their grandmother fussing over the little two and leaving Charlie alone whenever he needed it, to do what he wanted.

It had been nerve wracking at first, leaving the kids as if something happened to them they would be orphaned once again and even though they had got used to the idea of leaving the children that thought always laid heavily on their mind. Sam also spent a lot less time at the base, preferring to spend time at home with her family, everyone at the SGC were sure that she had another motive, namely so she could spend more time with a certain Jack O'Neill when certain children were in bed.

Charlie reluctantly came downstairs just as there was a ring at the door, as he was closest and knew it would be for him. Sure enough on the other side of the door was Cassie waiting for him. "Hey" he said mechanically.

"You ok?" She asked concerned, the few months they had been together had made them almost inseparable even though he hadn't grown up with her Charlie knew all of her secrets, wishes and deepest fears told to him by his Cassie. They had the same group of friends and were probably best friends with the most in common as they had both come to this earth from another place, he was going through all the stuff she went through with the added bonus of having to pretend that he wasn't actually Charlie O'Neill, instead he had been placed under Jack O'Neill's protection as his life was in serious danger after being placed in witness protection.

Personally Charlie thought that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard, for one Jack and Sam were gone for days on missions and then he was in the care of Mrs Hess and that lady was too small to do any damage to people. The government and the Air Force could have at least come up with a more convincing story line, the principal of his school had been told along with some old friends of Jack's about the 'fake' Charlie and also O'Neill's ex-wife had been informed so there'd be no surprises if she saw him out and about she'd been told Charlie had had plastic surgery to look like an older version of her son which just made Charlie laugh every time, he also really hoped he didn't get in real trouble and need help from the government as they were so bad at it.

"Yeah I'm ok, just a little tired that's all." He said giving a little half shrug, "we set for this afternoon?"

"You're really going through with it?"

"Through with what?" Jack asked coming up behind them.

"Nothing, just school stuff, you know how it is." Charlie said, "have a good trip see you tomorrow." Charlie said exiting the house then calling "Bye mom" over his shoulder to be met with the reply of:

"See you tomorrow Charlie. Oh do you want any breakfast?"

"Nah I'll get something later." He said grabbing his bike from the side of the house and meeting Cassie who was already waiting with hers on the road.

When they were out of earshot they began to talk, "so you're going through with it?"

"Yeah you know how bad Selkin and who needs health class anyway."

"Charlie tell me the truth!" Cassie demanded stopping her bike abruptly Charlie stopped a few feet in front.

"Cover for me today then come round tonight and I'll tell you, I promise." Charlie looked at her begging her to understand eventually she sighed.

"Fine but if you get caught I don't know a thing, ok?" he could tell by the tone of her voice she was not happy so he decided not to argue.

"Thanks Cass you don't know what this means to me." At the next junction Cassie turned left on her way to school whilst Charlie turned right so he could cut through the park back to his house.

Charlie waited on the swings in the park for half an hour or so before checking his house to make sure his parents weren't home. If they were or Mrs Hess had decided to do her shopping later so she was there, he had left his homework behind which provided the perfect cover for coming home during school. As he turned the corner he saw Mrs Hess at the end of the street pushing Jo's pushchair, Sean standing next to her obviously on the way to the shops.

That meant that Charlie had one or maybe two hours alone in the house. He quietly let himself in, hiding his bike round the side of the house before running upstairs to his room and closing the door. He lay on the floor next to his sofa and ran his hand on the underside of the seat until his fingers touched a rectangular plastic case taped to it. Pulling the case free he sat up, his back resting against the sofa, CD case in his lap and just stared at it for what felt like hours, breathing slowly.

He could feel the back of his eyes stinging painfully as he forced himself not to cry. He had hidden it for a reason and still wasn't sure if he was ready to see what was on it, but on that day of all days he knew he had to. Charlie had not seen the CD since he had hidden it, the very day his room had been finished and before then it had been in the possession of Gen. Hammond. He was he only one Charlie had told about the CD, the only one who had seen it, when they had gone through the mirror it had been in one of Charlie's trouser pockets placed in there before they had realised they would not be going through the gate to safety and forgotten about until he was trying to get to sleep on his first night on Earth.

Charlie slowly got up from his position on the floor and booted his computer up. When he had learned they were going to be evacuated naturally he had wanted to take everything from his world with him, knowing this was impossible Charlie had taken various family photos to the SGC a few at a time, scanned them into the computers, compressed them down and eventually when it was done burned them onto disk using SGC technology.

Until now Charlie had not he the nerve to see his family photos so they had lay hidden, but today marked his parents anniversary. He placed the disk in the machine and let the mouse hover over the disk drive file before double clicking on it. Instantly images from his old life bombarded him, the smiling faces of his parents, Sean, Jo and himself as babies and small children; Sam and Jack both soaking wet after a water fight their laughter still ringing in his ears. Their many trips to the cabin captured in a few pictures, his parents in full military dress, the only formal picture Charlie had put on was of their wedding.

As he looked through them all Charlie could feel himself begin to lose control, all the pent up emotions were let out as the floodgates finally opened and Charlie cried properly for the first time in 6 months.

* * *

A bit of an unhappy ending I know so if you didn't like it I'm sorry, just a little warning in a few chapters it may get quite dark, but that won't be for a while so don't worry. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all your great reviews and sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Although Charlie had promised Cassie that he would be back at school by lunch time he really didn't think he could face it, firstly there would be all the questions about where he ha been from his teachers and then he'd have to face Cassie's probing glancing and then further questions later. But he could most certainly not stay in the house even if he faked sickness Mrs Hess was bound to fuss over him all day and not give him a second alone to think.

Instead Charlie got up and placed the disk in its original hiding place, slipped out of the front door and down the side of his house to get to his bike; the operation was nearly complete when he heard a clucking from next door. He groaned and slowly turned round and there she was the nosey neighbour from hell and one of her spawn. Sue Lawrence once again clucked and shook her head. "Hi Sue how's it going?" Charlie said hoping some O'Neill charm would save him.

"Shouldn't you be at school Charlie?"

"Funny story actually, I was at school but then I realised I forgot this really important presentation for English class so my friend Cassie, you know her she's always over here."

"I know her, that girlfriend of yours. A bad influence if I do say so myself, I've told my Rob many a time…"

"Yeah well anyway my FRIEND Cassie told me to come and get it in my free period so here I am." Sue looked at him suspiciously before clucking again.

"I'll have to ask your parents."

"They've gone on a business trip for a few days, they should be back on Monday but sure ask them then."

"I don't know, always away on business trips, it's no way to raise children they need continuity and stability and then leaving them with a lady who's not even a relative. No wonder you're off the rails you poor poor children." Charlie had to bite his tongue in order to stop him saying what was really on his mind as Sue bad mouthed his parents. If she just took some time and looked at her own family as she did everyone else's perhaps her kids wouldn't be the little brats they were growing up as.

"Look can I go I've really gotta get back to school" lied Charlie jumping on his bike before she could get another word in edgeways and cycling off. He went up through the park and carried on cycling until he got to the beginning of the wood. Charlie dumped his bike in a near by bike shed and went into the woods.

He then walked to the tallest tree with the densest foliage he could find and proceeded to climb it. He stopped at a large flat branch about ten metres above the ground; he was perfectly hidden from the world but could still see everything below him. Charlie sat with his back resting against the trunk, legs outstretched. Even in the tranquillity that surrounded him Charlie's troubled mind would not rest, he had seen his family's dead bodies but had not had chance to grieve for them, instead haunted by their doubles every day since.

Every time Charlie closed his eyes memories of his past life rolled past his eyelids. He replayed each one over and over again until they were burned into his memory never to be forgotten, things he could not even remember ever happening returned to him like flashes of light, some happy some not so. It wasn't until the sun was setting that Charlie got the answer he was unknowingly searching for; it was of his fathers final few seconds as he lay on the floor next to his wife, blood pooling around him.

Flashback

Charlie rounded the corner quickly, he'd heard over the radio that they were under attack but everything seemed quite now and it didn't matter if he was walking into a trap all Charlie wanted was to be with his family. Charlie saw the Jaffa first, possibly 20 or so, lying sprawled were they fell, 4 people could not possibly have survived such a large attack unscathed. Charlie walked further until he came upon the sight he had been dreading, there Teal'c lay eyes glazed in an otherworldly stare never to focus again, a huge gaping hole where his symbiote should have been replaced with a fatal burn. Daniel laid a few feet down the corridor, his glasses next to him, the lenses cracked and unusable, just like the bruised and battered body that had once been his uncle.

By this point Charlie was ready to throw up; the immortal SG-1 had been destroyed and then just left like pieces of litter. His mom looked so peaceful, almost as if she was sleeping, Charlie fell to his knees and started to shake her whilst sobbing, "Mom, mom, wake up mom!" to no avail. Her body was limp in his arms and her skin cold to his touch; the blue tinge of her lips only confirmed the obvious.

"Charlie" a hoarse voice whispered from the left of him, "Charlie!" Charlie was torn from his grief by the wheezing of his father to the left of him. From the blood that surrounded him Charlie had thought him certainly dead, he frantically raced to his father's side, not caring as he dropped to his knees that the fabric of his trousers was mopping up his father's spilt blood.

"Dad!" Charlie sobbed, "Don't worry dad you're going to be fine" he lied. The wound from Jack's shoulder was still gushing blood; the staff blast to his side had stopped bleeding and formed an ugly clog of platelets and red blood cells, it was a miracle that he' survived as long as he had.

Jack tried to laugh at this but it just turned into rasping coughs, "I'm your father, I know when you're lying and I'm supposed to be comforting you." Jack stopped drawing in much needed breath, "I'm so sorry Charlie".

Charlie began to cry, tears running down his cheeks, "what have you got to be sorry about?" Jack's breathing was getting worse, coming in great gasps, each breath causing him pain.

"For leaving you like this" he paused closing his eyes.

"What are you talking about? It's not your fault the Goa'uld came, it's not your fault, it's not your fault." He repeated over and over again.

"Charlie shush", he soothed. "You have to get yourself, Joey and Sean to safety, promise me that, promise that you'll look after them." He said opening his eyes and staring at his son, "please Charlie."

"I promise dad."

"Cold, so cold." Jack whispered his eyes closing once more and his grip on Charlie's hand loosening.

"Dad, stay with me dad. You can't go yet, don't go; please don't go."

Jack's breathing had slowed to almost non-existent, "Remember Charlie, we love you and no matter what we'll always be with you, you three are the best things I ever did, whatever happens I'm with you." Jack's hand went limp in Charlie's.

"Bye dad" Charlie said taking one last look at his father not wanting to leave his family for the Goa'uld but knowing that rest of his family was now counting upon him, now was not the time for Charlie to fall apart due to the pain of losing his parents, instead he had to remove all emotion so he could focus on the last task set for him by his father.

End Flashback

That task was now over, his brother and sister were now safe, Charlie was finally able to grieve for his parents and face up to what he had seen that night. He could move on with his life and not feel like he was betraying his parents by living with their doubles even with them feeling more and more like his true parents making what had really happened feel like it had happened in another life or to another person. When Charlie finally felt ready to go home a beautiful sunset lit up the sky and Charlie felt he could truly enjoy it without any guilt for the first time in a while.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not too sure if this will make much sense within the story but I think Charlie really needed to grieve for his parents and face up to what happened. Watch out for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Another new chapter!

* * *

Instead of going straight home after he had got his bike from where he had left it hours before Charlie cycled to Cassie's house as he felt she deserved an answer as to why he'd been acting so weird and depressed recently. As he rode up her drive he could see Cassie's face staring out of the window waiting for him. For the past few weeks Charlie had not been the greatest friend to her that he should have been, he'd been cranky, moody and no much fun to be around at all but still she had put up with him. With their other friends he had been he funny, easy going guy that they had come to know and accept into their group, he was the same dutiful son to Jack and Sam as he had once been, helping them out when they weren't sure what to do and he also acted the same with Joey an Sean as before. But when he was alone with Cassie she seemed able to pull away all of his masks and expose the real Charlie O'Neill.

Charlie let himself into Janet's without even knocking as he spent almost as much time at her house as he did his own Janet had become accustomed to having him around. Cassie was sat in the same position as Charlie had seen her outside. "Hey Cass" Charlie said, unsure as to what mood she would be in

"Where were you today? You promised me you'd be at school by lunch, then I went round your house like you said to and you weren't there. Then I rang your house and Mrs Hess thought you were with me so I had to lie and say you were and you'd probably be home late tonight cos we were watching a movie." She said obviously very annoyed, "and I have no idea why I lied for you considering the foul mood you've been in with me lately."

"Sorry Cass I've had some stuff I had to work through but that's over now so I can just go back to being the lovable Charlie O'Neill that everyone adores." He said grinning, Cassie let out a strangled laugh she never could stay mad at him for long even when he'd done something absolutely terrible. "So where's Janet anyway?"

"She's at work sulking cos her mystery mad has had to go away again."

"So in other words it's defiantly Daniel then cos he's on a mission with SG-1and every time her mystery man's away so is Daniel"

"Yeah it's Daniel alright not that she'll ever admit it and don't think you're getting away with such a lame excuse as to why you've been such a pig lately O'Neill" she said poking Charlie in the shoulder.

Charlie's grin quickly disappeared although he'd promised himself he'd tell her it was still a big step from saying he would to actually saying it. Cassie felt his mood change instantly and knew that something big was up with him. "Ok let's say that recently I've been feeling…guilty."

"What have you done to feel guilty about?"

"Just let me say what I've gotta say hey Cass. This is hard and you're the first person I've told so do me a favour and just shut up for 5 minutes would you?" Charlie winced the minute he'd said it, he hadn't meant to be so harsh but like his dad he wasn't very good at expressing his feelings. "Sorry, I'll start again." He paused, "ok recently I've been feeling kinda like really guilt. Before it was ok because everything was so different here and this place didn't feel like home.

I mean I basically had to show Sam and Jack what we eat and how we eat it, they were dependant on me to tell them our routine and basically I had to show them how to look after us to cause the least disturbance to Joey and Sean, but now… Now they've got this parenting thing going really well and are used to living with each other and everything and the things they do remind me so much of my original parents that occasionally I find myself forgetting that they aren't my real parents and then when I remember I hate my self for it cos its almost as if what happened didn't happen and they didn't die. But they did so that we had a chance at a life and me forgetting what happened is almost as if I'm forgetting them." Charlie stopped and was quiet for a long time, Cassie had had no idea that he'd been going through this, her heart went out to him, he'd gone through it all alone.

"It was their wedding anniversary today. Dad would get so excited he could hardly sleep he'd have this big surprise planned for mom that he wouldn't tell anyone about, last year he took us all to Disney land for the weekend because mom said months before that she'd always wanted to meet Minnie Mouse. He bundled us in the car and wouldn't tell us where we were going until he pulled up outside it and she saw everyone waiting in the hotel lobby for us, including Minnie Mouse." Charlie smiled at the memory, "I thought that if I didn't remember the way that I last saw them then I would be forgetting about them but today I realised that my parents weren't just soldiers, that wasn't who they were so why should I remember them just for those few minutes of their lives when I saw them dead or dieing when I have so many other memories of them. They're a part of me they made me the guy I am today sure Sam and Jack are now my mom and dad but that's ok cos they're different people, mom and dad will always be with me but now so will Sam and Jack cos they're my parents too. And it's ok if I sometimes forget cos subconsciously I'll always remember.

So in conclusion sorry I've been such a jerk it had nothing to do with you and thanks for letting me get all that off my chest." Charlie looked up from the patch of floor he'd been staring at to find a tear running down Cassie's cheek. "Hey" he said softly "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" he whispered walking up to her and gently brushing the tear away with the pad of his thumb before drawing her into a hug. Cassie gratefully walked into his embrace placing her head on his chest to listen to his heart beat she fitted into his arms perfectly and was amazed at how safe and content she felt just standing there.

"It's me that should be apologising you were going through all this alone and didn't even notice." She whispered back not wanting to break the spell she felt she was under.

"You helped me more than you'll ever know" Charlie said in a voice that was hardly audible. "I've gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow." He said gently kissing the top of her head before leaving. As he was about to leave he turned and grinned at Cassie, "See ya Casper" He said using the nickname he'd made up but knew she hated.

"Yeah see ya O'Neill" she grinned back knowing he hated her calling him O'Neill almost as much as she hated the name Casper, she had no idea where he got the name from but since he'd started calling her it so had all the other guys in her group. At least Charlie seemed to be back to his old self and felt that he could talk to her, now all she had to do was work out what the strange feelings for Charlie she had felt during their hug were and although really she already knew what they were she really hoped they'd go away because if they didn't their friendship could get really screwed up.

* * *

Kinda short I know but the next chapter should be longer. Please review!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the great reviews,I promise you there's gonna be loads of Sam and Jack soon so please be patient.

* * *

Jack heard the phone ringing from his position in one of the kitchen cupboards, this was not an unusual occurrence as Sean was always playing with Jacks car keys and 'forgetting' where he put them. "Charlie get that for me would ya." He shouted hoping his son would hear as he knew that Sam was in the bath and was unlikely to hear the phone no matter how long it rang for.

The phone did stop ringing but Jack was unsure whether that was because the caller had given up or someone had picked up, about a minute later Charlie came in. "Dad, you in here?" Jack was hidden from view by the cabinets so Charlie could not see him. Jack got his head out of the cupboard carefully and then stood up. "Oh there you are, General Hammonds on the phone he wants to speak to mom"

"She's upstairs in our bathroom." Jack said

"I know but I'm not going up there last time we bothered her it was not a pretty sight." Charlie said tossing the phone to Jack, "he put them in the freezer behind the pizza" Charlie called over his shoulder as he left to watch TV again.

Jack put his ear up to the phone and began to speak, "Hello sir, I don't suppose you could ring Sam back later I fear for my life if I try and interrupt her now." Jack heard chuckling on the other end of the line.

"Sorry Jack this matter cannot wait I need to speak to her immediately."

"Ok sir but if I get injured I hold you personally responsible." Once again he heard Hammond chuckle he obviously didn't think that Jack was being as serious as he actually was. Jack went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door, "Sam telephone" he called.

"Wait a minute," came a reply from the closed door, he heard water sloshing around as Sam got out, then the lock on the door turn before the door opened to reveal Sam clad in only a small white towel that barely covered her mind rift and rose dangerously high up her legs, Jack visibly gulped as his tongue became slack in his mouth. "What did you want Jack?" she asked annoyed

He just stared at her not able to form coherent sentences, "Uhhh…..phone" he said thrusting it at her and scampering out of the room. A few seconds later Sam heard "Sean get your butt in here how many times have I told you my keys are not a play thing?"

Sam shook her head and grinned having momentarily forgotten about the phone in her still damp hand. "Hello?" She said

"Nice of you to finally join me Major." She heard Hammond say dryly.

"Sorry sir, how can I help you?"

"Martouf came through the Stargate about 20 minutes ago and insisted upon seeing you, it has something to do with your father but he won't say what." Sam was a little taken aback if nothing was wrong surely her father would have come and seen her himself.

"I'll be in as soon as possible sir."

"Very good major, and it might be a good idea to leave Colonel O'Neill with the children until we know what's going on, there's no need to spoil both your evenings."

"Yes sir" She said hanging up and getting dressed into her BDU's her mind full of all the terrible things Martouf could be there to talk to her about. As Sam walked down the stairs she could hear Jack in the family room telling Sean and Jo yet another story about Princess Sam and Prince Jack and their adventures through the magical knocked over swimming pool. She let his voice wash over her allowing it to calm her down as it always did.

When she entered the family room she found Jack sat on the couch, one arm around Sean and the other around Joey who was fast asleep her head resting on Jack' s chest. Jack stopped hi story as he saw Sam enter, "So I guess we're not going out to dinner then." He said scanning her attire.

"Sorry, one of the technicians managed to delete some vital software from our mainframe so Hammond need it fixed A.S.A.P, I'll try and get back in time but it depends how bad it is."

"Don't worry about it we'll do it another time."

"But mommy we were going to Pizza Hut." Whined Sean

"I tell you what we'll order in and you can have what ever pudding you want." Jack said anxious his son did not wake his sleeping daughter.

"Kay" Sean pouted, "See you later mommy" he said as she leaned in to kiss him goodbye.

"I'll save you some pizza" Jack said as she began to leave Sam flashed him a smile in thanks. "Now where were we with our story?" she heard him say as she was leaving.

Sam went straight down to the briefing room where Martouf was waiting along with Daniel and Teal'c. "Samantha" he smiled.

"Martouf!" she smiled back hugging him. As they parted he saw the look of angst on his face.

"I only wish we could have met once again in better circumstances."

"Martouf what's wrong, it has something to do with my father doesn't it?"

"I am sorry to bring such bad news but as you know your father was on an undercover mission to gain some valuable information, unfortunately he had been captured by the system lord Sokar."

"Is he still alive?"

"You must understand that Sokar is the worst of all of all the system lords, although your father has more than likely been tortured, Sokar prefers to watch his prisoners suffer. Selmak has been sent to a world much like your hell."

"Well that stand to reason, I mean think about it of all the people he chose to impersonate." Daniel said dryly.

"Unfortunately no one has ever escaped from Netu, no one that is but Jolinar." Sam looked at Martouf finally realising the real reason for him coming to see her. "Although the retrieval of Selmak is very important to us there is however an even greater reason to attempt a rescue, we believe Selmak had gathered vital Intel on a planned attack on the System Lords."

Sam's head was spinning in one hand there was the life of her father but on the other was the very distinct possibility that it could be a one way mission meaning if Jack went, as he undoubtedly would want to, their children could be left orphaned once more. Daniel seeing what Sam was going through squeezed her hand.

"I cannot order any of you to go through with this mission but will understand if you feel you need to go."

"But I've only remembered scattered images of Jolinar's memories never anything like the place you described."

"We have ways of making you remember, rest assured I will only let you accompany me to Netu if we have a viable mean of escape otherwise I will go down alone and relay the information to you."

"So I'm guessing there's not Stargate then?" Daniel said

"No the only way to Netu is by ship and then descent pods, if you do decide to accompany us it will take at least a day to get a ship to the nearest Stargate."

Hammond looked at the three members of SG-1 awaiting their answer he was certain just by the looks hat they had been sending each other during the briefing that they were going to go but he still ad to make sure.

"I have to go sir, he's my dad he'd do the same for me."

"Very well Major."

"I'm going too General." Daniel said, Sam instantly went to stop him but Daniel continued, "Look Sam you're not going in there alone no matter what you say I'm going with you."

"As am I Major Carter." Teal'c said bowing his head.

"Will Col. O'Neill be joining us?" Martouf asked.

"No he will not be." Sam said stubbornly, "I will not allow my children to become orphaned again." Hammond looked at her and knew she would not be swayed so chose not to argue with her, he also knew that Jack would argue with her enough when he found out that he had not been involved in the decision.

"Very well, I will contact you when the ship is closer to Earth." Martouf said leaving.

"SG-1 until we receive word from the Tok'ra you are on stand down that goes for Col. O'Neill as well Major, I am sure you will return unscathed but just in case I suggest you get everything in order. Dr. Jackson could you tell Dr. Fraiser she is also on downtime until you depart?"

"Yes sir." Daniel said getting up to leave quite confused as to what exactly Gen. Hammond was implying as no one was supposed to know about Janet and his relationship. Teal'c also got up and left to prepare for the upcoming mission.

Sam just sat at the table thinking of all of the things she stood to lose if the mission went wrong. "Sam go and talk to him, I'm sure if you explain it he'll understand." General Hammond said breaking her from her trance after half an hour. " If have to order you to go and speak to him I will." He said going past her to the gate room where SG-3 were returning.

Sam finally returned home at about 8 o' clock having been away for 4 hours with the perfect speech rehearsed for Jack. When she entered the house she heard the familiar sound of the TV on in the family room. When she entered she saw Jack lay on the couch watching the beginning of 'The Wizard of Oz'. "Hey," he said when he saw her enter, "so you fixed it then?"

Sam was a little confused by what Jack was saying until she remembered what she had said to him when she had left. "Uumm…I need to talk to you about that actually."

"What you need my amazing intellect to solve your problem?" Jack grinned

"Something like that" Sam said obviously uncomfortable, "but first I'm gonna go say night to the kids and get some food."

"Ok and if you're going to the kitchen I could do with another beer." He grinned, Sam smiled back at him shaking her head slightly at his cheekiness. Joey was already asleep when Sam went in to look at her which wasn't unusual, especially as her bedtime was an hour before. Sean was also asleep but stirred slightly as Sam entered.

"Ssshh Sean go back to sleep mommy's home now" she soothed stroking his hair slightly.

"Love you mommy" Sean yawned before rolling over and falling asleep again.

"Love you too Seany" Sam smiled kissing his forehead. Charlie was in his room typing furiously at his pc.

"Hey mom, how was work?" he asked without looking up having seen her reflection in his monitor.

"It was ok" she lied, "I might have to go away soon to see my dad for a while though but I've gotta speak to your dad about that first. I'm sorry about tonight"

"That's ok I have a massive essay in for tomorrow anyway so I probably wouldn't have been able to go out with you all anyway."

"Night Charlie, don't stay up too late." Sam said turning to leave

"I won't." Charlie paused writing and span round, "Mom wait! I need to talk to you." Sam stopped and turned to look at him. "I would ask dad this but quite frankly he's crap at emotions and you're a woman right?"

"The last time I checked I was."

"Yeah well I've got this friend who needs some help but I've got no clue what to do to help him and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone but if I tell you and you know what to do then I might be able to give him an answer."

"Charlie just tell me I promise not to tell anyone."

"Ok this friend of mine has been best friends with his best friend for like forever but lately things between them have been changing and he's seen she in a new light and he thinks she might be doing the same, now what should this guy do. I mean if they give into these feelings and things go wrong they may end up destroying their friendship but if they don't it might just get t weird and that happens anyway."

"Charlie I'm sorry but I can't help you there, I think you and need to talk to this girl you and Cassie need to get your feelings out there and decide what to do together because before you know it things will get so weird between the two of you you'll realise you don't know her anymore." Sam said leaving a gob-smacked Charlie to decide what to do.

* * *

Next chapter Sam talks to Jack, thanks for reading. 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews, I know you're all patiently waiting for the real S/J action to begin so here goes…

* * *

When Sam had gathered all of the necessary food and drinks they would need for the evening she returned to Jack who had sat up on the couch to make room for her and now had his legs propped against the coffee table. He took the beer she offered gratefully and allowed her to sit own next to him and make herself comfortable before asking her what was wrong. "So what did you need to ask me?"

"There was nothing wrong with the computers, the reason Gen. Hammond called today was because Martouf had come to see me."

Jack had not been expecting this, "Oh," he said surprised, "what did ol' Marty want?"

"He came to tell me that my dad's been captured by a system lord."

"Sam I'm so sorry." Jack said putting his arm around her genuinely concerned.

"Thanks, he's been sent to a world that resembles Hell."

"Well that's a bit over dramatic isn't it?"

"I know but that's not the whole story the Tok'ra need my help to get dad out because Jolinar's the only person ever to escape from there."

"Well why didn't they just ask her when she came back?" Jack said his voice laced with sarcasm, "and I thought hey were supposed to be the more advanced race." Sam looked at him amazed at the way his mind worked.

"I dunno."

"Ok then so do you just need to draw them some plans of the lay out or what?"

"I have to go to the planet with Martouf, find my dad and hope that the necessary memories have surfaced in order for us to escape."

"So when do we ship out?" Sam looked at him strangely "You didn't think that I was going to let you go alone did you?" he said obviously hurt.

"I'm not going alone, Daniel and Teal'c are going with me."

"So you had a briefing about this and failed to mention it to me despite me being in charge of SG-1?" Jack said angrily, he removed his arm from around Sam and stood up.

"Jack you're not getting how dangerous this mission is, there's a good chance that I may not return from it. Now I need to go, he's my father I can't just leave him there to die slowly and painfully but our kids don't deserve to lose both their parents again I just couldn't do that to them. If we both went that fact would always be on my mind and I wouldn't be able to do my job properly but if you stay here I'll know that they're safe and I can concentrate on getting home to them…to you." She said grabbing his hand and willing him to understand what she was going through.

Jack took one look into her eyes and saw all of the pain she was going through. "I'm sorry Sam" he said kneeling down and pulling her into a hug ignoring the protests of his knees as she clung onto him for dear life. "I'm so sorry." She said rubbing her back to try and calm her down as she broke down in his arms.

"No I should be the one saying sorry, I'm the one that's leaving you after we promised that we'd bring up the children together as a team." Jack placed his hand under her chin and brought it up so she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Listen to me Sam you're not going to be leaving us, ok? You're going to be coming home and then we can carry on with the parenting thing, together. Where ever we are we'll never be alone, I'll always be with you and you'll always be with me ok? Now lets eat and watch the film you must be starving." He smiled and moved next to Sam putting his arm around her, she snuggled into his chest feeling safe for the first time since she had learnt about her father.

They fell into a comfortable silence both enjoying the film and each others company. They stayed this way through of most of the film, it was Sam who broke the silence first. "Do you think you could do this alone?" she said her voice barely above a whisper.

Jack looked at her and instead of one of his trademark sarcastic answers he took his time to think about the question and give her a sincere answer. "I didn't think that I'd be able to but I don't feel like that any more. I may completely screw up from time to time but I guess that's what it means to be a parent, but I won't have to do it alone because you'll be coming back." Sam was taken aback by his words no matter how much she felt she knew him he always found a way to amaze her yet again.

He grinned suddenly, the mood changing instantly. "Now it's my turn to ask you an exceedingly personal question." Sam thought carefully about this, with Jack you never quite knew what he was going to com up with next so he could ask anything."

"Ok then" she said nervously.

Jack's tone of voice changed again, this time he sounded quite nervous and even fragile and insecure. "Do you ever wish that you could change all this." He paused trying to find the right words, "I mean one minute you're young free and single and then the next you're a mom with 3 kids, you've sold your house and are living with an annoying, sarcastic and battered old man you can't tell me this is the life you envisioned for yourself?"

Sam looked into Jack's eyes forcing him to return her gaze; she brought her hand up to stroke his face. "Do you know what I say to myself every day? " Jack shook his head afraid to speak. "I think how did I get so lucky to have 3 children I love and adore with you, Jack O'Neill? There's not a day that goes by where I don't thank whoever it is for brining these children to us, they're all I wanted since I've known you and got to know you. So if I do have one regret it's that we've had them however long we have and still we sleep in separate rooms and that I can't remember their conception." She grinned shyly not knowing quite why she was being so forward with him over some of her deepest secrets but feeling she needed to get everything out in the open so if she did not come back he would still know how she felt.

Jack's face had the largest and most infectious grin on it she had ever seen. "That's two regrets, but I guess you can't be right all of the time" he said bringing his mouth just a few centimetres from hers, "and all you had to do was ask and I'd have gladly shared my bed with you." He finished, his voice no more than a whisper before capturing her lips with his.

The kiss was full of every emotion possible, not only love and passion, but lust, fear and regret. As the kiss intensified Sam angled her head to allow Jack better access into her mouth, they broke away breathlessly. "Bedroom?" Jack asked.

"Bedroom" She replied as he pulled her off of the couch and into his arms once again and kissing her. "Jack" she giggled as he assaulted her neck with his lips, the sound was like music to Jack's ears which only served to spur him on. He reluctantly let go of her grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs and into his bedroom closing the door behind them.

* * *

I'll leave it up to your imagination as to what happens next, it's the whole less is more delio. Hope you liked. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys, sorry it's been so long since I've updated but as you've probably worked out by now I'm really bad at updating, it's the easter hols now so I might actually get round to writing some more.

Once again thanks for all your support and great reviews about this story it really does inspire me.

* * *

When Sam awoke the moonlight was streaming through the window bathing the room in a translucent glow. She was nestled against Jack's body his arms wrapped protectively around her, protecting her even in her sleep. She had her head on his chest the regular drumming of his heart against her ear sounded as if his heart was beating in time with her own, it was the first time that Sam had awoken truly content for as long as she could remember it was as if just being in his arms made all of her problems seem insignificant.

Sam moved her head slightly so she was able to watch him, he looked so peaceful in his sleep with his features relaxed and the frown that so often plagued his face had disappeared leaving an almost boyish look upon his face. It was almost as if he could sense that someone was watching him after only a few moments of studying the features of his face he opened one eye and grinned sleepily at her. "Morning" he said, "so last night wasn't one of the many incredibly vivid dreams I've had about you?"

Sam smiled and crawled up his body slightly so she was able to capture his lips more comfortably, "I'm afraid it wasn't a dream" she said in mock seriousness.

"Damn" he said into her mouth, Sam could feel a smile playing on his lips as he captured her mouth to deepen the kiss as his hands began to roam over her body. He broke away once from her once again and looked at her seriously, "You know it's only 4am we have at least 2 hours before the kids get up" he said waggling his eyebrows suggestively making Sam giggle. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy what have I said about giggling?" he said shaking his head before bringing his lips down to assault her neck.

"Jack" she signed in utter contentment.

"Sam we need to talk about this I don't want this to be just a one night thing" he said as Sam repeated his actions on his own neck using her lips prior to bringing her lips down on his for another scorching kiss. Jack flipped her over so he was on top and in control.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" she sad breathlessly

"We can talk later I think we both know how we feel and we do have more fun things we could be doing right now" he said resuming the assault on her mouth and neck. Just as things were starting to heat up the phone next to Jack's bed began to ring; although both wished they could just ignore it they knew it was more than likely the SGC trying to get in contact with either one or both of them.

Jack reluctantly rolled off Sam and grabbed the phone saying "What?" rather gruffly into the receiver.

"Col. O'Neill I'm sorry to wake you at this hour but I need to speak with Maj. Carter about her mission"

"Don't worry sir I was up anyway, Joey's been up most of the night I think she can sense something big's happening. Sam's in with her now so I'll just get her for you" Jack lied getting up and throwing on some boxers and tossing Sam one of his T-shirts and boxers for her to put on to make it seem as if his was walking round looking for Sam. He then moved back to the bed and passed Sam the phone, "It's Gen. Hammond he wants to talk to you."

Jack waited whilst Sam talked watching her expression change as she talked just watching her so that she would always be engraved in his memory. When she was finished her eyes met his and he knew instantly what she was about to say, "A ship became available earlier than expected I've gotta go in now to gear up." She said getting up to find her discarded clothes which were strewn around his room.

"Well we knew it was gonna happen" he sad drawing her into his arms once she had gotten dressed "Just remember you've got 4 people waiting for you to come home to them."

"Don't worry I won't" She said as he bent down to kiss her both knew it could be the last kiss that they ever shared and even the last time they ever saw each other. When they broke apart a small figure was sanding in the door way a shy smile on his face.

"Hey Seany did the phone wake you up?" the boy nodded vigorously.

"Yeah and then I tired to go to sleep but I couldn't"

"Well mommy's gotta go to work now to see your granddad so it's just gonna be you me and your brother and sister for a while so how bout you get into my bed and go to sleep." Jack said

"Kay" Sean said walking over to his mom and giving her a hug "see you soon mommy say hi to grandpa for me."

"I will do" she said bending down to his height so she could hug him back. "Look after your dad for me okay?" the boy nodded once again, "good boy" she smiled trying hard not to cry. Sam stood up and Jack picked Sean up.

"Come on kiddo lets go to bed, say bye to mommy"

"Bye mommy" Sean said resting his head on Jack's shoulder already half asleep.

"See you Sam" he said kissing her once more before she left.

He placed Sean in his bed and got in on the other side the last thing he said before going to sleep was "I'm glad you stopped snoring daddy" in reference to an earlier remark Jack had made as to why Sam and Jack no longer slept in the same bed.

"Me too Seany, me too." Jack said to the sleeping boy before he also succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Just a short little chapter for you all there, hope you enjoyed it. 


	13. Chapter 13

Yay, I've written more than one chapter in a week that's gotta be some sort of record for me, if you all hate me for leaving the cliff-hanger at the end of this chapter then I'm sorry but it hadta be done.

Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you fee l this chapters review worthy too.

* * *

It had been nearly 3 weeks since Jack had seen Sam, the others had returned over a week earlier but without Sam who had chosen to stay with the Tok'ra and her dad until he had recovered from his stay in hell. Jack had been in the mountain waiting for a meeting with Hammond when the Stargate had been activated. Charlie had been at home with Cassie at the time working on a geography assignment so had been looking after Joey and Sean.

Mrs Hess had gone to Florida to watch her oldest son get married a few days earlier, this trip had been planned for a number of months and although she had not wanted to leave Jack on his own he had insisted she went and although it was hard work Jack was having the most fun he could remember having in a long time. Joey was now happily toddling around the house causing more mischief than her brother and picking up more and more words each day.

Jack had been sitting at the briefing room table waiting for Hammond to get off of the phone and nervously fiddling with the piece of paper in front of him when the claxons went off. He rushed to the briefing room almost sensing it was his team returning, although he had been having fun with the kids Jack was primarily a soldier so had hated being stuck at home unable to help his friends and family with their struggle in hostile territory. To Jack's immense relief it was SG-1's signal, he immediately ordered the iris to be opened not waning his friends to be splattered against it.

When a rather tired and dishevelled looking Daniel and Teal'c stepped through Jack's happiness at seeing his friends alive and well was tinged with a fear that his Sam may not have made it. "Daniel, Teal'c" he said through the intercom, "long time no see". As the two weary men smiled back at him; well Daniel smiled, Teal'c just bowed his head in his customary greeting, General Hammond appeared at Jack's shoulder.

"Good to have you back gentlemen, go and get checked over and freshen up and we'll debrief in 30 minutes" Hammond said, both men nodded and made their way towards the infirmary.

"Um sir, aren't you a bit worried as to where Major Carter is?" Jack asked

"Jack we received word from SG-1 early this morning as to when they would be returning that's why I didn't rush to see who it was. Major Carter's fine unfortunately Jacob didn't fare as well and is in a critical condition. Maj. Carter requested that she was allowed to stay with him and the Tok'ra until his health improved, a request that I allowed. So there's no need to worry Jack Sam's fine and should be back with us very soon. Now what was it you wanted to talk about that made you come here on your time off?" Hammond said leading Jack into his office.

After his meeting with Hammond Jack had stayed to speak with his friends and make sure they were alright and also so he could sit in on their briefing and find out what had happened to them. That had been a week ago and Sam had still not returned, it seemed as if Jacobs injuries were worse than first feared and Hammond would not let Jack go to the Tok'ra base and see Sam as he was still rather annoyed at Jack about what he had said in their meeting a week previously.

Sean and Joey were both starting to play up as the were missing their mom as despite her frequent visits through the Stargate they had not been parted from her for this length of time before so didn't understand where she'd gone. They had grown very clingy towards Jack, especially Joey, in case he disappeared as their mom had. Charlie also missed having his mom around as not only was his dad useless at giving him advice on homework or on the inner workings of the female mind he was also useless at tidying up so that job often fell upon Charlie.

Charlie has noticed his dad's mood change over the past week or so, he could tell that he was enjoying the time at home and the break away from work but he was also missing Sam. Although it upset Charlie to see his dad so sad he was also secretly pleased as something may have finally happened to them to make them see how much Jack and Sam needed each other and how right they were for each other.

On the Tok'ra base where Jacob was being treated Sam's mood was not much better. Whilst on Netu Sam had two goals in her mind, the first being locate her father and make sure he was alive and the second get back to her family. When Apophis had used the blood of Sokar on her it had been Jack and then Sean he had chosen to impersonate in order to gain knowledge from her. She had known almost instantly that it wasn't Jack talking to her as he would never be so mean or unpleasant towards her.

She was missing Jack and the kids terribly and hated to think what they were going through whilst she was away but knew that she could not leave her father until she knew that he was better. She also knew that if Jack came just to see that she was ok and he was to draw her into his arms as she felt sure he would do as soon as he saw her even if it was in the middle of the gate room with General Hammond watching. She knew that the minute she was in his arms once again she would not want to leave and would return with him home despite whatever condition her father was in, it was for this reason that Sam had asked Gen. Hammond not to let SG-1 go and visit her blaming t o personal reasons which is basically what it was.

Thankfully her father was recovering well with the help of Selmak and the other Tok'ra so felt sure that she would be going home to her family any day now. Despite his ill health Jacob had picked up on the fact that something other than himself was upsetting his daughter but when questioned on it Sam would clam up and refuse to talk to him until he changed the conversation. Jacob was fascinated by the pictures Sam had brought him of his grandchildren he could tell that they were O'Neill's just from the few photos he had seen and had warned Sam to watch them carefully as they'd be a handful when they were older and already seemed to have Jack wrapped round their little finger as one of the photos showed Joey and Sean climbing all over their father as he lay on the couch trying to play chess with Charlie.

Jacob had decided that once he was better he was going to return home to visit his newest family members and also Mark and his kids. Jacob could already feel his strength returning and knew it would only be a few days before he was well enough to be released he would have to go through an extensive meeting with the high council but after that he was sure they would allow him some time to visit his family. Now all that was left for him to do was convince Sam that he was well enough for her to go home to the family she was so dearly missing, that task, however, he feared would be harder than getting the high council to agree to giving him some time off.

He was finally able to convince her that he was fine when he manage to get up and walk around unaided. She still did not want to leave him and it was only hen gen. Hammond finally ordered her back due to Jacobs request that she begrudgingly went home. Jacob promised to follow her to earth in the next few days for their family reunion. When Sam did finally return to the SGC it was 3 weeks and 2 days since she had left and he middle if the night before she was finally able to make her way home.

She couldn't wait to get home and just see her kid's faces and then go to sleep in Jack's arms. She had not wanted to leave her father but was still the happiest she had been since before she had left as now she was finally going home. The roads were deserted due to the late hour of the night but Sam was still careful, stopping at the cross roads until the light changed to green, unfortunately for her the driver in the car in the perpendicular lane was not so careful and jumped his red light smashing directly into the side of Sam's car. As her world turned to black the last thing Sam thought of was that she had failed in obtaining her second goal, she would not be returning home to her family.

* * *

OMG I can't believe I just wrote that, is Sam dead? I honestly don't know cuz I haven't decided yet so I guess we'll all just have to wait and see. 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the reviews I thought you'd all hate me for hurting Sam so it's good to know you don't and you still like the story. I did this chapter as soon as I could so sorry about any wait. Oh and I completely made up the name of the hospital so that has no specific meaning in case anyone thought it did.

Thischapter takes place roughly an hour after the previous chapter, so hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack was dreaming again, the fact that he knew he was dreaming was that he'd had the same dream, or at least a dream with the same theme for a few nights now. It always centred around Sam and her death, whether it was by being ambushed on the Tok'ra planet or the Stargate malfunctioning or the latest one her having a car accident on her way home. For this reason he was happy to be awoken by the shrill ringing of the phone in the early hours of the morning as he really didn't want the dream to reach its conclusion as it had been the most graphic yet.

Jack awoke in a cold sweat, the phone still ringing. He reached out to get it still trying to shake the fear from his body reminding himself that it was only a dream and that Sam was safe on another planet looking after her dad. "O'Neill" he said calmly his voice hiding his real feelings well.

"Hello sorry to wake you at such a late hour but are you Mr Jack O'Neill"

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill yeah" Jack said suspicious of the unfamiliar voice.

"Good, I'm Amanda Jenkins and I'm a nurse at Memorial hospital. I'm afraid a woman was brought in here a few minutes ago with very severe injuries and we believe she has you down as her next of kin in such an emergency." Jack was starting to get worried, who would have him down as their next of kin he knew that Daniel had him and Sam down but the nurse had specifically said 'she'.

"What's this woman's name nurse?"

"Samantha Carter" Jack was shell shocked this had to be another dream Sam was safe on another planet, she wasn't due home for a few more days. He felt the fear consume him again as he tried desperately to catch his breath. "Colonel O'Neill, are you alright? Are you still there?"

"Sam" he chocked out, "Sam was in an accident that's impossible she's not supposed to be back in the country for a few more days, are you sure you've got the right Sam."

"The Samantha Carter we have here has short blonde hair and one of the personal items on her was a pass for the military complex Cheyenne Mountain."

"Oh my God," Jack whispered his worst nightmares having come true, "How is she?"

"I'm afraid her condition is very serious and the doctors are working on her as we speak but it's our suggestion that you get down here as soon as you can, once again I'm so sorry to have to tell you this."

"Yeah I'll be there as soon as possible, thanks" Jack said still in shock, why couldn't him and Sam just have an easy life, it seemed as if the were always battling something and the kids had already gone through so much how was he going to explain this to them?

When he was finally able to pull himself together he dialled Janet, Sam would need her doctor to explain the unusual deposits in her blood and it was Janet who knew her best. He was beginning to lose hope when on the 12th ring someone picked up. "Yeah?" Came a distinctly masculine voice still deep with sleep.

"Daniel?" Jack asked momentarily confused as to why Daniel would be picking up Janet's phone but then remembering the 'secret' relationship that Janet and Daniel were having that everyone actually knew about.

"Ummm…Jack, I was just…ummm…well you see…" Daniel said trying to find a logical reason for him being at Janet's at 1 o'clock in the morning and answering her phone for her.

Jack just didn't have time for Daniel to make up a totally unbelievable excuse so was characteristically short with his friend. "Look Daniel I don't have time for any lame excuses everyone knows about you and Janet, let's face it you can't lie convincingly. Now after passing the phone over to Janet who is undoubtedly lying next you wide awake at this very moment would you kindly get outta bed, get Cassie up and get your asses over here right now, thank you." Jack said as a speechless Daniel handed the phone to Jack and did as he asked, although he was slightly hurt by his friend's words he knew Jack well enough to know that he had a good reason for speaking to him the way he did.

As Jack had been speaking he had been pulling on some jeans and a shirt whilst trying to find his wallet and keys. "Colonel is that you?" Janet said "what's wrong"

"Yeah it's me. It's Sam she's been in an accident and it doesn't sound good. She's at the hospital now so that's where I'm heading and so should you I mean you're her doctor she's gunna need you so I'll meet you there, and Janet," Jack paused trying to decide if he was doing the right thing, "tell Daniel not to tell Cassie or Charlie what's going on just that there's an emergency at the SGC and you and I've been called to it I'll tell them when I find out more."

"Ok Jack, if that's what you want but I really don't think you're in any fit state to drive there if you wait until I drop Daniel and Cassie off…"

Jack interrupted her, "Sorry Janet but I have to be there now she shouldn't be there alone." Jack said hanging up before she could protest. Jack then raced into Charlie's room and shook his son awake.

"Dad? What time is it?" he asked still half asleep.

"A little after one, now look Charlie I've just been called to the SGC so Daniel's coming over to look after you lot and Cassie until I get back ok?" Charlie nodded "Good so you're in charge until he arrives and your gunna havta let him in ok?"

"Sure" Charlie said fully waking up, he could see that his father was anxious to go but wanted to make sure Charlie was fine with looking after his brother and sister if they woke up. "Dad go, don't worry we'll be fine" his father gave him a grateful smile and raced off.

Jack drove to the hospital on autopilot hardy remembering anything of the drive there. When he entered the ER it was practically empty the lady on the front desk looked extremely bored and half asleep. "Excuse me I'm looking for a woman who was brought in here about an hour ago her name's Samantha Carter." As the receptionist was going through the computer database a nurse standing next to her looked up.

"Excuse me I couldn't help overhearing but are you Jack O'Neill?" Jack looked at the woman she looked only to be about 20 with her ginger hair tied up in a tight bun but still looked very friendly her voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Yeah did you work on Sam, do you know how she is?" Jack asked.

"I'm Amanda the nurse who called you with the news, Sam' in surgery at the moment but I'd be glad to take you to the doctor who worked on her and then to a place you can wait for her to come out of surgery." Jack smiled t her gratefully as she led him to a tall male doctor with thick dark hair.

"Doctor Smith this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter's next of kin"

"Thank you Amanda" he said in a rich southern accent, "Colonel O'Neill perhaps it would be better if we went to the relative's room to talk."

"No thanks I would prefer to know how she is right away." The doctor nodded.

"Very well. I'm afraid that Sam was involved in a car accident in the late hours of yesterday night, two kids out joyriding ran a red light at a cross roads and crashed into miss Carter."

"Major" Jack said

"I'm sorry?" the doctor said confused

"She's a Major in the US air force."

"Sorry, anyway the crash was mainly side on crushing the bonnet of her car and effectively crushing and trapping her legs. Her airbag also failed to deploy properly so she suffered major head trauma and has not currently regained consciousness. The fire service had to cut her out of the car which cost her a lot of time and a lot of blood. Frankly if she had not been wearing her seat belt she would not be with us now. The driver of the other car was pronounced dead at the scene and the passenger pronounced dead shortly after arrival at hospital. Sam has lost a lot of blood mainly from the extensive crush injuries to her left leg and severe head trauma."

"Ok doc, so what are her chances?" Jack asked living out his worst nightmare.

"Well she's in theatre now where they are trying to save her left leg and repair the damage to the right. If she comes out of surgery well then it's going to become a waiting game to see how bad her head trauma is and if as the swelling in her brain goes down she'll wake up. Then there's going to be a long road ahead of her to get her up and mobile. Luckily there was no abdominal trauma as her legs took most of the impact so there shouldn't be any complications there. The surgeons should be able to tell you her chances in more detail." The doctor said giving Jack a sympathetic look before leaving to deal with the next emergency.

Jack walked in a daze as Amanda led him upstairs to where he could wait for news of Sam's surgery and waited with him until she was paged back to the ER promising to return as soon as she could. As Jack sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs his mind went over every single second he had ever had with Sam and the kids in order to banish the awful feeling of dread and despair he was feeling. He hated feeling helpless, it was the feeling he had had when he was waiting in chairs very similar to the ones he was sitting in desperately hoping for some good news on Charlie only for him to get out of surgery and leave him.

After about 5 hours of waiting and desperately pacing the hall a scrub clad surgeon approached him. "How is she?" Jack asked as the exhausted surgeon came to sit next to him.

"Are you a relative?"

"Yeah, I'm her partner we live together and have 2 children together." Jack said knowing that it wasn't strictly true as they'd only been together one night but he was sure that she loved him as much as he loved her and if he hadn't said they were together he'd have had to wait for Janet to tell him what was happening and that could have taken hours.

"Well surgery went well and we were able to save the leg, it will never be as strong as the right one and she may be left with a slight limp but at least we were able to save it. Something else also came to light whilst she was in theatre." The doctor stopped wanting to get the words exactly right. "Whilst in the ER Sam was given some standard tests and it seems that she is pregnant."

Jack looked at him not sure if he had heard right, Sam pregnant? He should have been over the moon at this news it was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life instead he found himself staring at the doctor waiting for the but.. "But…" the doctor looked at him strangely, "well if you knew me you'd know that nothing in my life is ever simple so obviously there's a but."

"Well the anaesthetic used during the operation can be harmful to a developing foetus and can induce miscarriage, luckily we found out very early on during surgery so we were able to change the anaesthetic but we will have to wait and see if she has miscarried by doing further tests in the next few days and weeks. If she hasn't miscarried there can still be side effects such as kidney and liver abnormalities but there may be nothing to worry about and we'll keep a close eye on the pregnancy as it progresses to be sure. Did you know she was pregnant?"

"No she's been away for the past 3 weeks and I haven't had a chance to speak to her since she left I didn't even know she was on her way home. So she's going to be ok?" Jack didn't even want to get his hopes up as to whether the baby would survive he hated to think it but it was more important to him that Sam got better than the baby surviving even if it meant lying to her about it ever existing, he just couldn't face getting his hopes up and then having them dashed to the ground if they found the baby to be miscarried.

"Well we've done all we can medically but Sam has acute swelling of the brain so until that goes down we won't know to what extent she has been affected, the fact that she had not regained consciousness before surgery is a bad sign but effectively at the moment it's a waiting game, she could wake up in a matter of hours or she may never wake up at all."

Jack had been taking all the information the doctor had been telling in and realised how serious her condition was yet he still couldn't bring himself to believe it to be true it was almost as if he was still dreaming and couldn't believe that it was actually happening. He knew he wouldn't believe it was real until he saw her laid on the bed with tubes and machines attached to her. "So she's in a coma then?"

"I'm afraid so, her military doctor's in with her now and has explained all about the deposits in her blood being from a classified experimental form of treatment she was on so has taken over her case. I believe she's going to be transferred to a military hospital as soon as she is stable enough to be moved. She said she would come and get you when Sam was allowed visitors, it shouldn't be too long now they're just getting her settled in ICU."

"Thanks doc" Jack said as the doctor left, he couldn't let the fear and feeling of helplessness that were coursing through his veins be seen by anyone, he was Col. Jack O'Neill fearless leader of SG-1. The barrier that Jack had built up around himself after Charlie's death, the very same barrier that had been broken down when he had let Sam and the kids into his heart was beginning to come up once again.

Jack didn't have to wait long for Janet to find him, he could see instantly that Sam's condition was very serious by the look on her face. She sat down next to Jack and sighed. "How is she Janet?"

"Honestly she's not very good she has extensive leg injuries and even though she will walk again I think it's very unlikely that it'll be strong enough for her to pass the air force fitness standards and she still hasn't shown any signs of waking up any time soon." Janet didn't know how much Jack knew about Sam's injuries or how he'd handle the fact that she was pregnant as it had even come as a shock to her and she was supposed to be Sam's best friend. She knew that Sam had feelings for Jack and he had feeling for Sam but she didn't think that they'd actually done anything about it.

Jack studied the look of angst on Janet's face and knew she was struggling with the moral issue of patient confidentiality and the need to inform Jack of all the problems of Sam's predicament. "If you're wondering if I know about the baby then why don't you just ask me?" Jack asked rather sarcastically. Janet was a little taken aback by the news that he knew and the fact that none of this seemed to be affecting him when hours before he had phoned her frantic with worry.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that Sam was in a relationship with anyone if you know whose baby it is perhaps they should be informed."

Jack looked at her wondering if he should tell her the truth, she was after all one of Sam's closest friends if not the closest friend Sam had and it was bound to come out sooner or later. "He knows, you'll probably find she's about 3 weeks gone; it only happened once. The night before she left we decided there's no point in obeying some stupid rule that doesn't even make any sense what's the point of fighting something that feels so right, or at least that's what I thought anyway." Jack said sighing sadly.

Janet looked at him shocked having understood exactly what he was saying, never in a million years had she thought that Sam and Jack would go against the rules that they so unquestioningly obeyed. If anyone else found out about this they could be court marshalled and if she had thought that Jack was having a hard time before she now realised that he was probably living through one of the hardest moments of his life as he did not face losing just one person he loved but two. She placed her hand on his shoulder to show him that she understood what he was going through and would help support him through it a gesture Jack felt extremely grateful for. "Would you like to see her?" she asked. All Jack could do was nod.

As she led him to the ICU department Jack was struck with a feeling of 'this is it', this would be when his dream became reality. The smell in this area of the hospital was different to that of the other floors, it was sterile and almost smelt unnatural. Janet led him to a side room at the end of the ward, as she went to open the door Jack's arm on her wrist stopped her; he knew this was something he had to do alone. "Just give me a minute with her would ya?" he said quietly yet it still sounded loud in the silence of the corridor.

He entered the room slowly, the rhythmic beeping the first thing to hit him, the room was dimly lit and the standard grey colour. The machines around the bed obscured the occupant from view. The first thing he saw was a metal contraption holding Sam's suspended leg above the bed that looked like something from the days of medieval torture. As he moved closer to the bed Jack could see Sam's other leg bandaged up in a plaster cast, his eyes continued to sweep over her body and rested upon her stomach. Although he had not wanted to think about the little person growing in there he could help smiling and gently placing his large hand on her still flat stomach and whispering "Hang on in there kid, you're an O'Neill so fight."

When he finally found the strength to look at her face he was taken aback with how pale she looked but he guessed that was to be expected with the amount of blood she had lost. Her head was heavily bandaged hiding her beautiful blonde hair; her face looked remarkably unscathed except for a large cut above her left eyebrow which had been stitched up to leave un ugly red line. Jack felt his knees give way beneath him as he collapsed to the floor. How was he going to survive without her? She was the one that kept him going through all of the bad things that happened to him during his time at the SGC, she was the one that had made him see the world was worth living in; after Charlie had died she had been the one to restart his heart once again. Looking at her now Jack didn't know how she could survive this and he also knew that if she didn't survive neither would he.

Out of nowhere Jack felt a small hand on his shoulder and as he looked up he could see Janet staring down at him a look of sorrow and even pity in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Jack." She said and he believed that she really was sorry; Sam was her best friend as well. "Jack I'm afraid it's all up to her now but it's going to take a few days for the swelling in her brain to go down so I suggest you go home and get some rest you've been here for over 8 hours now with very little sleep, you're not going to be doing Sam, your kids or yourself any good by making yourself ill." Jack knew she was right as she led him out of the hospital room but he didn't know if he could face going home and telling everyone what had happened; he didn't know if he had the strength to get through the next few hours let alone days or weeks.

* * *

Well there you go, Sam didn't die but Jack's pretty screwed up. In the next chapter he's going to have to tell Charlie, Cassie and everyone else what's going on. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ok so I'm back to my old sporadic posting so you'll havta bear with me a bit. I wrote this instead of doing a mechanics paper because I was feeling so bad for not posting for a while so it' a bit rushed. Thanks for the reviews, it was because of them I wrote this chapter so review again and you might get another chapter soonish.

* * *

Jack stopped his car a few blocks from his house unable to go any further. How could he go into his house and change the lives of everyone in it, he had no right to do that, Charlie and Cassie had already gone through so much in their short lives. They deserved to be happy even if it was just for a few minutes extra and Jack also wasn't sure that he'd totally gotten his head around the fact that Sam was fighting for her life in hospital when it was hot and sunny outside.

It was hard to conceive that despite all of the hours he had spent anxiously waiting in hospital it was only 10am, it was almost as if the past 9 hours were sent in some horrible alternate reality and when he got home Sam would be waiting for him wondering why he hadn't been home when she'd arrived. He knew that this was a lie but it was the only thing he could do to compose and allow himself to start driving again.

When he reached his drive he could not see Daniel's car in the drive but then remembered Janet saying that she was going to drop Daniel and Cassie off last night. When he entered his house he was surprised to find it empty, normally at this hour Joey would be running around the house trying to avoid the morning bath after her breakfast or Sean would be running around the house playing a game or looking for yet another toy he had lost.

"Hello?" Jack called out his voice booming throughout the silence, "Anyone there?" As he moved through the house he could see evidence that the kids had been up and about by the clean dishes drying on the sink and the random cereals still on the side having not been put away. As he moved upstairs he could hear voices coming from the end of the hall up towards Charlie's room.

When Jack opened the door he found Charlie, still dressed in his night clothes of boxers and a t-shirt was laid on top of his bed with Cassie still under her covers on the pulled out sofa bed, PS2 consol in both of their hands and their eyes glued to the television where they were playing SSX. Both were so engrossed in their game that neither heard Jack enter, instead they threw insults at each other to try and put them off the game. Most parents would be worried about a boy and girl of their age spending a night in the same room but he trusted Cassie and Charlie completely and didn't think that they felt that way about each other anyway.

"Um hello?" Jack said causing the two to turn their heads, completely forgetting about the game, "You're up early." Although this was true as Charlie was not normally up before 12 on the weekend Jack knew he was just saying t to stall the inevitable.

"Yeah well Danny woke her up a while ago" Charlie said gesturing to Cassie "And she decided that if he was up then I hadta get up too." He continued feigning annoyance whilst she just grinned at him in a grim that said 'I don't care and it was actually quite amusing'.

"So where is our resident space monkey and my two favourite little monsters?"

"Daniel took them for a walk to pick up his car and then they were going to go to the SGC to pick up Teal'c."

"Oh, okay then. Were they ok with him?"

"Actually yeah he was really good with them, I mean they missed you but he even got Joey to have a bath without her screaming the house down." Charlie mused, he could see that his dad had a lot on his mind. Despite what Jack thought Charlie could read him like a book, he could tell when he was lying and this was one of those times when he defiantly had something big on his mind, he could see the fear and pain in his dad's eyes. He was going to tell them something big, of that Charlie was sure.

"Really that good." Jack said absentmindedly not really listening.

"Yeah, so is everything sorted now?" Charlie asked, when his dad didn't answer Charlie began to become concerned, "Hello in there, is anyone in there" he said sitting up and waving his arms at Jack to get his attention. When Jack finally looked at him he seemed surprised to see him. "So is everything sorted at the SGC did you save the world once again?"

"I didn't go to the SGC, I'll tell you when Daniel and Teal'c get back so hurry up and get dressed." Jack said leaving.

Charlie looked at Cassie and they exchanged confused looks, "Well that was weird, even by his standards that was weird."

"Yeah I wonder what's up." Cassie mused.

"He probably just found out that mom isn't coming home for at least another week." Charlie grinned enticing a smile from Cassie as he climbed down the ladder of is bunk and pulled on some jeans from off of the floor along with an almost clean Quicksilver t-shirt after throwing the one he'd been wearing during the night back onto his unmade bed. "Well I'll get outta your way and let you get dressed," he said walking out, when he was almost out of the room he turned round and grinned, "unless that is you want an audience" he said quickly as he dodged a pillow thrown by the less than amused Cassie; he then proceeded to laugh all the way downstairs.

His laughter promptly stopped when he saw his father sat in the family room staring at a photo of their family; it had been taken soon after they had moved in during the first O'Neill barbeque at the house. Sam and Jack had been laid on the grass playing with Joey whilst Charlie sat next to them tickling Sean. None of them had known that Teal'c had taken a photo of them until they went to pick up the printed photos from the shop. Jack was absentmindedly running his finger over the picture of Sam and looked as if he would cry at any moment. This was one of the rare Jack O'Neill moments that nobody ever got to see; when all of the military bravado fell down to leave only the man behind, Charlie felt both shocked and privileged to watch it.

Charlie stood at the doorway watching his dad until he heard car doors slam outside and Jack snapped out of his trance with a large intake of breath and quickly placed the photo with the others on the side.

"Daddy!" Sean screeched in excitement as the front door slammed open as he ran through it ignoring Charlie as he passed and flinging himself at Jack who opened his arms ready. "We've been to your work daddy and grandpa George gave me and Joey some sweets and then we went to look for uncle Teal'c and then we found him and then I had some more sweets and then…" he said his voice high with excitement.

Jack smiled in spite of the situation and even managed to laugh slightly at his son, "So you had fun then?" Sean enthusiastically nodded his head then frowned slightly.

"But I missed you lots too and I was sad when you weren't there when I woked up." He pouted.

"I know I missed not being there too but I had something really important that I needed to do." Just then Joey cam toddling into the room with Daniel walking close behind her in case she stumbled when she saw her dad her little face lit up.

"Dada home!" she squealed running over to him as fast as her little legs would carry her, her arms outstretched trying to reach him. Jack shifted Sean so he could sit on one of his legs and Joey the other as he scooped him up and she snuggled into him glad to have her daddy back.

"Hey there baby how's daddy's little girl today, hey?"

"She's been fine, a bit cranky but I think that's just because she missed you." Daniel said smiling at the sight of Jack with his two children now content on his lap, his voice softened with concern, "How are you?"

"Ah, you know the knees aren't as good as they used to be and the back hurts a bit from sitting in those chairs for so long but I can't complain, there's people in much worse shape than me, much worse." He empathised hoping Daniel understood the cryptic message, he could see from the look on his face that he did. Jack looked down at his two youngest children and realised that they didn't need to hear what was going on right now; Joey for one wouldn't even understand.

Daniel seemed to understand what Jack was thinking and came over to the kids and crouched down to their eye level. "Hey do you guys wanna go to the park with Uncle Teal'c and me?" Sean looked up at his dad who nodded and a smile spread over the boys face as he jumped up and ran off to fetch his ball. Jack planted a kiss on top of Joey's head before handing her to Daniel.

"Thanks Danny"

"Don't mention it I love spending time with them so does Teal'c you know that." He said as he left to strap Joey into her stroller and find Sean.

Jack finally saw Charlie still stood in the doorway, "hey how long have you been there?"

"Not long" Charlie said as he entered the room and sat down, a few minutes later Cassie sat down next to him. The air was filled with tension but neither Cassie nor Charlie knew why as they threw looks at each other and waited for someone to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Jack what's going on you're starting to scare me?" Cassie asked as Jack continued to stare at them.

"There was an accident last night," he finally said, "that's why I went out, not to go to the SGC but to go to the hospital."

"How bad is she?" Charlie said, already knowing from observing his dad that it was Sam.

"Not good, she was in a car accident her legs been smashed to pieces and she may never regain full use of it again and she's in a coma with possible brain damage and they don't know if or when she's going to wake up." Charlie looked at his dad unable to believe it, what had he done to cause not just one but now nearly four of his parents to die, was he cursed because he was sure that no one could be that unlucky.

Charlie couldn't take it and bolted form the room needing to be alone, leaving just Jack and Cassie who felt slightly out of the loop as she still didn't completely know what was going on. With her voice on the edge of tears Cassie spoke to Jack, "Who is it?"

"Sam…its Sam" Jack sighed as Cassie dissolved into tears, Sam was a good person she didn't deserve this, she'd been Cassie's first friend on this planet; almost a second mom. The only one to believe in her and stay with her after she had been ordered to leave despite the possibility of dieing as well. Cassie hardly felt Jack's arms come round her as he pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth as he would with Joey to try and calm her down when she was upset and hurting. After what seemed like hours Cassie pulled away with no more tears left to cry and looked round for Charlie, sure that he'd be there after suddenly feeling the need to look at him.

"Where's Charlie?" she sniffed

"Upstairs, I know Charlie well enough to know when he wants to be alone and this is most defiantly one of these times." Cassie got up regardless of what Jack said, her need to make sure he was ok too great to listen to his advice.

Charlie wasn't in his room when she looked so she made her way downstairs checking every room as she went. She finally found him in Sam's dark room sank into a corner almost in a ball, his arms brought up around his legs and his head resting on his knees. She walked over to him slowly and sat down next to him. She could see a wet river running down his face to indicate that he'd been crying and only recently stopped.

Charlie put his arm around Cassie and leading his head against hers, neither able to express what they were thinking and feeling but both feeling slightly better for being together. Charlie's body writhed every few seconds as he struggled to keep the tears that his body so desperately wanted to eject at bay. Cassie began to rub his cheek gently with her fingers, trying to soothe him knowing that he was feeling something way worse than she was; Sam was after all his mom.

Eventually Charlie brought his eyes up to hers and she could finally see the pain he was going through. She couldn't bear to see her best friend in so much pain so with out knowing why she leaned forward to pull him into a hug but instead began to kiss him. At first he did nothing, too shocked to even think but quickly he was kissing her back with the same ferocity and intensity that she was all of their angst and pain spoken in one scorching kiss. Cassie was surprised that it felt so natural to be kissing Charlie O'Neill as their tongues duelled. Suddenly Charlie pushed her away and jumped up, a looked of horror plastered on his face.

When Cassie had begun to kiss him Charlie had been shocked, it was probably the last thing he had expected considering what they had just learnt. It had just been instinctive that he kissed her back and as much as he wanted the kiss to continue he had to push her away as he didn't want to risk losing his best friend after agreeing only the night before that that was what they were going to be, best friends and nothing more. Charlie couldn't deal with anything else and staggered to the doorway saying, "I can't deal with this now, everything's just too screwed up as it is. I think we should give each other some space for a while, until everything's sunk in." He left Cassie confused and alone in the dark room and went to find the one person he could depend upon.

Charlie found Jack sat on the couch staring at the rug having not moved since Cassie went to find Charlie. Charlie took one look at his dad and knew he was feeling just as lost as Charlie. Jack looked up almost instinctively and saw his son in more pain than he'd ever seen and that sight alone almost killed him. Jack got up and walked to his son drawing him into a hug, almost crushing him to his chest, but Charlie didn't seem to mind. Instead Charlie returned the hug just as fiercely allowing the tears that he had been holding at bay because he wanted to be strong for Cassie fall freely, soaking his fathers willing shoulder.

Jack found to his amazement and surprise that he also began to cry, finally able to open up to someone and not feel weak or embarrassed as he had with Sara or anyone else. They held onto each other until they had no more tears left to cry and were emotionally drained and then collapsed onto the couch.

"How's Cassie?"

"She's ok I guess, I just needed some time to let it all sink in and everything's so screwed up with us at the moment we just need some time apart."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"I think it's something we need to work out on our own but you could help me with something else."

"Name it"

Charlie took a breath to get the thought clear in is mind, "I wanna see her…I need to see her" Charlie said resolutely, Jack took one look at Charlie and knew what he meant and that he would not be swayed form seeing Sam.

"Ok, I'll take you with me later but first I need to sleep" Jack said getting up and squeezing Charlie's shoulder. "Don't worry she'll be fine" he said and for the first time since he had heard the news about Sam's accident he actually believed what he was saying, he actually had hope.

* * *

Yet another chapter filled with angst, oh how I love writing them! I haven't decided what's in the next chapter yet so I couldn't tell you, sorry. 


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry, I know this is like a week and a half late but stuff happened that I hadn't foreseen, thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chap.

* * *

Jack woke up to find a pair of blue eyes starring down at him, "Hey daddy you don't normally take naps."

"I know Seany," Jack said grabbing his son around the waist and lifting him up so Jack could sit up, "but daddy was very tired cuz he didn't sleep too good last night." Jack looked at Sean and realised that his floppy brown hair which had turned a sandy blonde in the summer sun now looked about 3cm shorter. His hair was normally quite long and just tucked neatly behind his ears but now it was cut quite close, just like Jack or Charlie's. Jack ran his hand through Charlie's now short hair, "What happened here?"

Sean looked at him and grinned sheepishly, "Uncle Danny gave me some candy and I gotted into my hair but he couldn't get it out so he took me to the hair cutter-offers."

"How many times have I told you not to play with your food?" Jack said glad to be dealing with something other than life and death and glad to think of something else for a few minutes.

"I know but Charlie said he'd stick it up like you and him have it."

"Oh he did did he?" Jack said smiling a devilish smile which made Sean shriek because he knew what was coming next as Jack began to tickle him relentlessly until Sean was breathless.

After he had stopped laughing Sean looked at Jack thoughtfully, "Daddy when's mommy coming home, I haven't seen her in ages and it's not fair that only grandpa gets to see her." Pouted Sean. Jack looked at Sean and realised that Sean deserved to know that his mom was ill.

"Mommy was looking after Grandpa Jake but he's all better now." Sean's face brightened, "But now mommy's very sick so she can't come home to us just yet even though she really really really wants to."

"Will she be coming home soon?" Sean said his voice almost a whisper.

Jack gathered his son up in a hug wanting Sean to know that he was loved no matter what happened but also feeling the need to protect his son from the fear Jack was feeling, "I hope so Sean, I really hope so."

"Good cuz me and Joey miss her." Sean said climbing off of the bed, "Oh and Uncle T said that I hadta wake you up cuz you gotta go and see aunt Jan and Charlie's waiting for you."

Jack looked at the time and realised it was almost 7pm, he'd been asleep for almost 8 hours luckily he did not have to get dressed as he had just collapsed on the bed and fallen asleep straight away. Jack went downstairs to find Joey playing with some blocks on the floor in the family room being watched over by the ever stoic Jaffa and Sean who was watching a video.

"T you ok to look after them for a while."

"I am indeed O'Neill; DanielJackson will soon appear from taking Cassandra Fraiser home as will the so called fast food." Jack shot his friend a grateful smile. "Charlie is waiting in the car."

Jack drove to the hospital and led Charlie to Sam's ICU room and waited for Charlie to go in and have some time alone knowing that this was what he needed whilst Jack went to find out if Janet was still around and if there had been any change to Sam's condition he should know about.

Charlie entered the room and stepped tentatively towards the bed, unsure of what to expect. She didn't look the same as his mom had looked when he saw her dead body in the SGC but she still didn't look good. Charlie sat on the chair next to her and hesitantly took a hold of her hand; he wasn't sure what to say or even how to feel. Somehow by seeing her this weak and vulnerable he knew she was going to wake up and get better and somehow he was sure that when she did get better life would be good again.

Charlie left her room after about 30 minutes having told her all about what was going on in his life and what they'd been up to since she ha been away. He left reminding her to fight because they all needed her home. He found his dad waiting in the chairs outside of him mom's room and was glad he was near by but had given him the space to do things on his own.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, you know what I really am. She's gonna be alright I'm sure of it." He said with a wry grin "I'll wait out here for you." Charlie said taking the seat his father had vacated as soon as he saw Charlie leave Sam's room. Jack looked at his son and was once again amazed by his strength, even when things seemed at their most bleak he could always look on the bright side of things.

Jack had been unable to find Janet but he had half expected that as she, like him, had to sleep and she also had Cassie to think about a how she was taking the whole thing. He had been able to find a nurse who was able to fill him on how Sam's condition had changed since he had been in that morning and found out that there was no change.

When Jack entered Sam's room she was still as deadly still as she had been that morning and her bruises seemed to be nastier colours but this time he was prepared for what he saw as he took his place next to her and gently grasped her hand hoping that it brought her some comfort. Jack had no more tears left to spill, he had cried more in the last 24 hours than he had during the whole of his adult life. Jack just stared at Sam willing her to wake up but to no avail and then a completely random thought entered his head.

"Sam do you realise that after all we've been through together, everything we've ever said and done that I've never said the three words that I've been dying to say to you almost since the moment I met you. Even after what happened between us on the night you left I still never got to say I love you, there you finally got the great Col. O'Neill to say something deep and meaningful and you weren't even around to hear me say it." Jack looked at Sam and saw the vacant look upon her face and could only hope that she was still in there to hear his words.

Jack shook his head unable to comprehend what he had done to deserve a life filled of loss. "It's not supposed to be like this Sam, I had it all figured out, I even went to see Gen. Hammond about it and I'll tell you he was not a happy camper…"

Flashback

Jack sat down in Hammond's office his mind still reeling from hearing what the rest of SG-1 had had to go through during their mission and also the fact that Sam would not be returning home as soon as he would have liked, he just hoped he was doing the right thing and that Sam would agree with what he was about to do. Hammond looked at Jack expectantly waiting for him to begin.

"Sir…" Jack said shifting uncomfortably in his chair unsure of how to begin. Hammond looked at him and chuckled softly to himself.

"Jack what's wrong?"

"Well I'm not getting any younger, you know how it is the knees are beginning to go and what with Sa…Carter" Jack corrected quickly, "…Carter being away I realised that I don't want my kids to grow up without at least one of their parents round." Rambled Jack

"Jack what are you trying to say?"

"I want to retire" Jack spat out

"Jack what's brought this on?" Hammond asked shocked, not having expected this from his second in command, Jack looked even more uncomfortable. "If it would help we can speak off the record."

Jack nodded but still didn't know if he should tell Hammond why he had decided to retire, "Ok, over the last few months Sam and I have become very close, and on the night she left we…" Jack trailed off with hand gestures hoping Hammond would understand from the look of anger on Hammonds face Jack knew he did.

"Jack do you know what this could do to both your careers if this got out" Hammond ranted, "Hell I should be reporting this at this very moment."

"I know that sir but I can't deny how I feel anymore, I care for Sam a lot more than I'm supposed to and I think she feels the same way about me."

"You think!" Hammond shouted so loud that Jack felt the whole base would have heard it, "So you're prepared to throw away your whole career over something you think major Carter wants, Hammonds voice softened a little, "I hate to say it Jack but she might not feel the same way."

Jack shook his head, "I know Sam sir, and I know how she feels and to be quite honest after spending all of this time with my kids I've finally realised what I missed out on when Charlie was growing up and don't want that to happen again."

Hammond nodded as he knew what it was like to miss out on seeing to ones that you love growing up. "To be quite honest Jack I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't seen this coming but the look on your face was priceless." Chuckled Hammond unable to keep his angry charade up.

Jack just sat there his mouth involuntary hanging open as he tried to process what Hammond had said. "I understand the way you feel son but are you really ready to give up your career; the Stargate?"

"I've had a good run but my luck can't last forever, I mean sure I'm gunna miss it but…" Jack shrugged unsure of what to say.

"Very well, but if you did want to stay on, in a purely part-time basis I may have a position for you." Hammond said coyly as he saw Jack sit up in his chair eager to listen, "I was going to get someone new in but as you already know the base and the way we operate it may work to everyone's advantage. How would you like to pick and train our new personnel, it would probably involve some off world missions to friendly planets with other SG teams to get them acclimatised to gate travel so you'd have the best of both worlds; lots of free time and occasional off world travel."

"So I wouldn't have to retire but Sam wouldn't be under my command?" Hammond nodded, "Sounds good sir, where do I sign?"

"I'll get the paperwork drawn up and we can talk more when it's all sorted." Jack smiled as did Hammond.

"Thanks sir, I don't think you know how much this means to me." Jack said as he left.

End Flashback

"So you see Sam you need to wake up because we finally got our 'happily ever after' even if it is a cliché I don't care, we're free to be together, your supposed to be one SG-1 I even recommended that you take command and I'll still be around to annoy you and who knows I might even get you, Danny and T to help me on the training exercises."

Jack stopped talking feeling utterly dejected and bowed his head in silent prayer to whoever was up there that they'd help Sam get better. Jack didn't hear the door open as he was too deep in thought but he did feel the person climb onto his lap and hug him.

"Don't worry daddy mommy's gunna be alright" Sean said as Jack hugged him back tightly, when Jack let go of him Sean turned round to sit on his dad's lap and look at his mom.

"Why does she look different?" Sean asked

"Mommy's very poorly so she doesn't feel very well at the moment but she should wake up later." Jack said and then he suddenly realised his son had materialised out of thin air, "Where'd you come from?"

"You've been in here for over an hour and I thought you might want some more time with her so I rang Daniel to come and pick me up and Sean came along too, he musta snuck in here whilst I was talking to Daniel." Charlie said.

Jack nodded, "Say n'night to mommy Seany." He said lifting Sean up so Sean could kiss her goodnight as he would do most nights.

"Night mommy, feel better" Sean said, Jack then did the same thing as his son and kissed her on the cheek as did Charlie. Daniel was waiting in the corridor not wanting to spoil the family's moment. Jack looked at his friend and smiled, "Thanks Danny I'll take them home now, why don't you stay here for a while I'm sure she'd love to hear from you I've probably bored her." Daniel smiled.

"Yeah I'd like that, Teal'c's looking after Joey and it looks like he's planning to stay with you until Sam gets better.

Jack smiled as he led his children away glad to have such a great family around him in his time of need.

* * *

Another chapter done, you may not here from me or a while cuz I've got my A/Ss soon so need to revise but I might get some time in for writing, hopefully. When I do get the next chapter done Jacob may be in it, possibly. 


	17. Chapter 17

Ok so this chapter takes place about 3 weeks after the last one so you might wanna read that one first just to get you back into the story.

* * *

Jack had spent the last few weeks shuttling between home and looking after the kids and the hospital. There had been no change to Sam's condition but the way he saw it no change was better than bad change, Sam had undergone 2 further operations to straighten her leg but it was still looking doubtful whether she would ever be able to go back to active duty. Jack often took either Charlie or Sean to the hospital with him as both liked spending time with Sam even if she wasn't aware that they were there with her.

Jack had once taken Joey with him but she had become too distressed as she did not understand why her mom would not wake up when she began to call and cry out to her. Teal'c had become a permanent presence in the O'Neill household, helping Jack out where ever he could with anything from helping out with the cooking or putting Sean or Joey to bed. This was of course when he was not at the SGC or on a mission as Hammond had felt it was best to get Daniel and Teal'c back into the action straight away so they would not become depressed over the issue. Jack had hand picked is successor for the leader of SG-1 as Hammond had felt in light of the new circumstances Sam was not the best officer for the job so Jack had chosen his good friend Col. Robert Tyler from his black ops days whilst one of the scientist from SG-11 took over Sam's role on the team.

Mrs Hess had been horrified to find that she had not been informed of Sam's accident when she had rung to check on everything as she felt a part of the family and it took Jack a while to calm her down enough that he had wanted her to enjoy he sons wedding before he told her but she had still got on the first plane home so she could help Jack in his hour of need whenever Teal'c wasn't around.

Sam's body was healing well and the doctors were hopeful that she should be waking up soon as a majority of the swelling had gone down in her brain and her brain functions were back to normal. There was also good news on the baby front as it seemed that Sam had not miscarried and although Jack had not been able to see anything when they had done the scan, the doctors had assured him that things were progressing well.

It was mainly for this reason that Jack had brought a book entitled 'The Complete A-Z of baby names' and was now reading it to Sam whenever he ran out of things to say or when he felt he was boring her. He had yet to read any that really jumped out at him but they were still only on the letter D so he figured there were still plenty of names left to choose from, Jack had still to tell anyone about the baby for a fear of jinxing it. Things with Charlie and Cassie had also returned to normal as after a few uncomfortable days at school where neither knew what to say Charlie had come in one day and it was back to their old banter and relationship. Whenever Cassie now tried to bring it up Charlie denied it ever happening and passed it off with a joke or sarcastic comment which made Cassie realise that although Charlie did not always act like his father he certainly was an O'Neill. The one person who did not know about Sam's condition was Jacob as the SGC had been unable to get in contact with the Tok'ra as when they gated to the planet Sam had been on it was deserted.

Jack was now used to the routine he went through most days, it would start with the usual wake up call of either Joey crying out as she was awake and hungry or Sean jumping on him because he was awake and hungry. He would then have to go downstairs with Sean and Joey to find that Teal'c (if not off-world) had prepared breakfast for them, then it was bath time for Joey as she liked to paint her breakfast all over herself and getting both her and Sean dressed. Charlie would go to school whilst this was happening and then they would wait for Mrs Hess to get there so she could look after the kids whilst Jack went either to work to look over the recruits files he would begin training in the next few weeks or to the hospital for a day with Sam.

Jack was sat on the chair next to Sam reading the letter F to her (having got bored and skipped the letter E) when Janet walked in, she gave Jack a friendly smile. "Found any you like yet?" She asked knowing what Jack was doing.

"Not really, I'm hoping Sam's got some ideas because this book sucks."

"Hasn't it got almost every single name in?" Janet asked surprised.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "I think she might get mad if I tell her she's having m baby and I've picked the name out, so whatever she chooses is fine with me, as long as it's not too extreme."

"Oh, well as I'm Sam's friend we've obviously discussed this so how would you feel with a son called Cosmo?" She teased causing Jack to grimace at the very thought. "So I've got some good news, she's stable enough to be moved to the SGC."

Jack nodded, "Good, any idea when she's gonna wake up?"

"Like I've said before it's up to Sam." She said before leaving Jack to return to reading baby names to Sam.

Jack didn't know when he dozed off but he was sure he had. His mind was full of fuzzy images of what he hoped his future would be like Sean and Joey were playing with Charlie in their back garden with Sam looking on at them from their back porch cradling a small gurgling bundle in he arms, her face a look of pure and utter bliss. He saw he lips move as she spoke to the baby yet the only sound to reach his ears was the lingering whisper of "Grace".

Jack felt himself pulled from his dream and wake up in the harsh surroundings of the uncomfortable hospital issued chair; yet still he felt expectant. Again he heard the name "Grace" wash over him, still no more than a whisper, but this time he knew it was real. Jack opened his eyes slowly and what he saw made him break into the biggest smile that had ever crossed Jack O'Neill's face.

* * *

So I know it's short and I know I left it kinda on a cliff hanger but I like cliff hangers as they encourage me to write so don't get mad. So what do you think Jack saw? Maybe it was a chimpanzee on roller skates rolling down past the door…nah…probably not but that would be funny though. 


	18. Chapter 18

Good news, my exams are finished so I can finally start writing again! Love the reviews so hope you keep em coming, this chapter's a bit longer and hopefully more upbeat, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack rubbed his eyes slowly not sure if what he thought he was seeing was actually there, when he opened them to his relief he found it to be true. Instead of the still body of Sam, with her eyes closed as if she was asleep, her eyes were now struggling to stay awake and focussed on Jack as she looked at him perplexed as to why he was grinning like a maniac. All Sam knew was that her head and leg hurt like hell and she had no idea how she had come to be in a hospital bed or even how long she had been out, the last thing she could remember was driving home to be with Jack and the kids. When she had awoken she could see Jack sat next to her and an open book on her bed, she had been trying to read it when Jack woke up.

"Hi" Jack smiled practically jumping up and down with excitement before going to sit on the edge of the bed to be closer to her and then unable to contain himself pull her into a hug, subconsciously taking care not to jolt her leg which was still in traction or any cuts that had not fully healed like the one on her head. Jack fiercely hugged her, a hug which she gratefully returned but not with the intensity as she felt as if she had no energy what so ever but glad, none the less to be back in his arms after being away from him for so long on the mission. Sam suddenly saw her leg and wondered why she hadn't noticed it sooner, she pulled back slightly.

"Oh god! What happened to me?" She said shocked, Jack looked at her and wondered if he should tell her so soon after waking up that she may not b able to go back to work.

"You don't remember?" Sam shook her head.

"I remember driving home and…." Sam stopped as it all came rushing back to her, the cross roads and the car, she began to shake slightly from the shock so Jack rubbed her back to try and soothe her.

"Your car got hit and you were brought here, it was touch and go for a while because your airbag didn't go off so you got a nasty head injury and you lost a lot of blood but you pulled through and you're getting better now so don't worry everything's going to be fine now that you've woken up, Janet's gonna have you moved to the SGC." Jack sat with her as she gently fell asleep again, too exhausted to stay awake even though she wanted to. He then went to the nurses station and asked one of them to page Janet as she had already left for the SGC and then went to sit with Sam so she would not be alone the next time she awoke.

It was another 20 minutes before Sam woke again, despite the short sleep she seemed much stronger. "Hi." She said as she opened her eyes again.

"Hey feeling better? Is the pain ok cuz I can always go get a nurse." Sam thought for a second and then shook her head, although her leg was uncomfortable it was nothing compared to what she'd been though on Netu whilst being tortured. Sam looked around the room for the first time and realised that she must have been here a while as there were flowers and get well cards all over the place and even some drawings done by Sean and Joey.

"Jack, how long have I been here?" Jack looked at Sam and knew that although he should wait for Janet as she could explain all the technical stuff better if he didn't tell Sam the truth she would get more panicked, Jack took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to try and calm her down.

Never a man to mince his words Jack just came right out and said it, "3 weeks and 5 days". Sam felt as if it was some sort of sick joke and any minute mow Jack would grin and tell her she was really fine but she knew just by looking in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"So I haven't seen you or the kids for nearly 7 weeks?"

"Yeah, I know it's weird and a lot to take in but yeah." Jack said not really knowing what to say.

"Have they changed much?" Jack had to think about this as he had seen them every day so didn't really notice the change. Then he remembered the picture in his wallet and got it out to show Sam. As she looked at it Jack could see her expression change as her eyes began to mist over. "Look at them, they've all grown up so much."

Jakc thought for a minute and then agreed, "Yeah I guess they have, Joey can speak in sentences now; I mean they don't always make sense but she gets her point across. Sean had a hair cut, don't blame me it was Daniel and Teal'c, and he now goes to a day care place on monday afternoons so he's got lots of new friends and Charlie's been made captain of his years base ball team and he now plays for the school hockey team."

Sam smiled but Jack could see there was sadness present behind her eyes. "Jack would you do me a favour?" she said playing with his hand.

"Anything." Jack said truthfully

"Lie with me." Jack looked at the small bed but did it now the less. He perched on the bed careful not to touch either of her legs, he then placed his arm around her and she buried herself into him inhaling his scent, both feeling content to b held by the other.

"I missed you." She said looking into his eyes.

"I missed you too." He returned bringing his lips down to meet hers in kiss full of love and pure emotion, "I love you" Jack whispered as he broke away. Sam looked at him in surprise not sure if he was aware of what he had said; when she looked into his eyes she knew that Jack had meant every word.

"I love you too." She said placing her head on his shoulder and listening to his heart as his hand traced her spine, causing her to fall asleep once more.

Soon after Sam had fallen asleep Janet stuck her head around the door, "You paged?"

"She's awake." Jack said, "I thought you should be here to tell her all the technical mumbo jumbo thingamajigs and also I wasn't sure what to tell her and what not too."

"Ok then, she'll probably fall asleep quite often and only be able to stay awake for short periods of time. I don't think she should know about every thing at once so we'll see how it goes when she wakes up and take it from there."

"Ok doc, you're the boss."

"What shouldn't I know?" Sam asked opening her eyes slowly, having heard every thing Jack and Janet had said. Sha didn't feel worried about Janet catching her and Jack together as Janet was her best friend and she'd have found out about the tow of them soon anyway. Jack and Janet looked at each other, neither knowing what to say and both unwilling to meet Sam's gaze. "I can cope with whatever you tell me."

Janet sighed, knowing that she had lost, "Fine, but this is against my better judgement as a doctor. As you can probably tell the accident did a lot of damage to your legs, now although we've managed to repair much of that damage there is still a good chance that you may never fully recover."

"But there's a chance I will." Sam said resolutely

Janet nodded but wanted to get the severity of the situation across to her friend, "You were lucky you didn't lose the leg completely, all that's holding it together at the moment is the metal, one wrong fall in the field and that will be it for you. And with the time that you've already been immobile it's going to take months before you'll be fit enough to rejoin SG-1, if ever."

Sam felt as if she had taken a staff blast to the gut, she had known that her leg was bad from the amount of pain it gave her and the fact that it was still in traction after nearly 4 weeks. How was she going to cope if she didn't have Sg-1? Seeing Jack, Daniel and Teal'c go off world and know but for one stupid accident she would have been too. Not only that but she had three children to think about, she was no good to them laid up in bed, still Sam felt that Janet wasn't telling her the whole story. "There's something else you're not telling me." Sam looked to Jack and still he refused to meet her eyes.

Suddenly Janet's pager went off causing the slight tension in the room hat had been building to grow further, "I'm sorry but I've got to go, there's an emergency at the SGC. I'm really glad to see you awake Sam, I just wish I had better new to give you." She said leaving sending a sorry look in Jack's direction.

"I'm sorry Sam." Jack said hugging her as she broke down in his arms, glad of his support although Jack had no idea what to say. Then she pulled away from him and turned away (or as best as she could with her restricted mobility) before proceeding to pretend to sleep, ignoring Jack's pleas for her to talk to him. Jack had never seen Sam so utterly defeated, this perhaps felt worse that when he found out she was injured as now she was going through more pain and once more he was powerless to help. Jack got up off of the bed and stood watching her, when he could bear it no longer he said he was going to make some phone calls to tell every one she was awake, not that he got any answer from Sam. Just as he was about to leave Jack stopped and went to his wallet again, this time taking out the picture of Charlie, Sean and Joey; but also the one behind it. Jack placed them on the bed next to Sam then said, "You need to fight Sam, not for me or you but for our kids they need their mom, they don't care what job you do as long as you're around for them." Jack then left to call everyone and tell them that Sam was awake.

When Sam was sure that Jack had gone she got up slowly to see what he had left behind, the Air Force was Sam's life; there was nothing that could make her feel the same as when she stepped through the gate. Jack had showed Sam the first picture a few minutes before, the three children all looked so different, perhaps Joey the most as she was growing and changing all the time. Sean's hair cut suited him and as he sat next to his brother with it gelled and messed up much the same they both looked exactly like their dad. The second picture was in black and white and pretty hard to make out all Sam could really see was a white mass in the middle of the picture, the writing on the bottom did help out a lot though. It said 'Baby Carter-O'Neill, 6 weeks', this image once again brought tears to her eyes, but this time not in a bad way. Sam gently stroked her stomach as she stared at the picture; this new life gave her the determination Jack had hoped it would, as she felt that if something so small could survive through so much then she could as well.

When Jack returned from giving everyone the good news he was pleased to see Sam sat up in bed staring at the pictures in front of her. "Hey" he said sitting next to her one the bed and smiling, a smile that she returned.

"Hey" she said stroking her stomach and staring at the sonogram. Jack sat next to her captivated by the sight in front of him, he slowly brought his hand up to cover hers and they both broke out into infectious grins, "We're having a baby", said Sam.

"Yeah we're having a baby." Jack said, glad that it was finally real and that Sam seemed just as excited as he was. They then began to kiss passionately in response to show each other just how happy they really were about it. After a few minutes they heard someone clear their throat several times to get their attention, they pulled way quickly slightly embarrassed at getting caught. When Jack saw who it was one thought went through this mind; 'Oh crap'.

* * *

Sorry bout the language at the end but when you see who it is you'll know why. 


	19. Chapter 19

Look how good I've been, 2 chapters in 1 day. If you've got time can you review both of them please.

* * *

"Dad?" both Jack and Sam said in union. Then Jack realised it was probably not the best idea in the world to be calling Jacob dad at this precise moment in time, especially with the look of rage Jacob had on his face.

"Colonel O'Neill what the hell do you think you're doing to my daughter?" Jacob shouted, his body shaking with rage, "Have you completely lost your mind?"

Jack stood up slowly in order to put Sam and the bed between himself and Jacob. Jack felt as if he had been transported to his junior prom when his dates' dad had caught them making out in the back of the car. "So I guess you didn't tell him about us." Jack said to Sam in his usual sarcastic manner.

"It must have slipped my mind." Sam said looking at him and grinning despite the situation having missed the O'Neill wit whilst being away.

"Again I must ask, have you completely lost your mind what you're doing is against the regs, I won't let you throw away your career, Sam, over some fling." Jacob ranted.

Sam couldn't believe that her father thought so little of her, "For your information, dad, this is not just 'some fling' we love each other and have just found out we're going to have a new addition to our family" she said putting her hand on her stomach, Jacob stood motionless trying to take it all in.

"And for your information, Jacob, it's not against the regs as I am no longer Sam's commanding officer." As soon as the words had left Jack's mouth he swore to himself again as he had not meant for Sam to find out like this.

"You're not?" She said surprised and slightly hurt that he had not told her.

"No when you left I realised that I couldn't keep us a secret so I went to see Gen. Hammond and told him I wanted to resign…"

"You can't do that the SGC needs you" Sam interrupted.

"I know that's why Hammond wouldn't let me retire; instead he gave me a new job, I'm head of training and recruitment which means more paper work but more flexible hours so I can spend more time with you, the kids and the new baby when it arrives." Jack could see that Sam wasn't 100 happy with Jack going behind her back but she could hopefully see how excited he was about the new job and everything else. During their conversation Jack and Sam had completely forgotten about Jacob who was still stood in the doorway.

"Jacob are you okay?" Jack asked finally, he saw Jacob's head lower and his eyes glow momentarily as Selmak took control of the motionless Jacob.

"I must ask your forgiveness, both of you for Jacob, he is extremely shocked by this news so it is left to me to offer our congratulations. We are very pleased to be becoming grandparents once again."

"Thank you Selmak, at least one of you is happy." Sam said somewhat saddened by he father's reaction.

"Do not worry yourself Samantha; Jacob is mainly annoyed that he has lost a rather substantial amount of money to Gen. Hammond and that he was not here sooner to help you, once this anger has passed he, also, will be most pleased for the both of you. I also must inform you that Daniel Jackson and Dr Fraiser will be arriving soon with your children."

"If you don't mind me asking but what are you doing here?" Jack asked, still uncomfortable with speaking to Selmak and not Jacob.

"We are sorry that we were unable to arrive sooner but our base was found once again by the Goa'uld so we had to evacuate, we came hoping to spend some time with your family but once Jacob found that his daughter was injured we came straight here to see if we could aid in your recovery." Selmak said, bowing his head and allowing Jacob to take over once more.

Jack could see that Jacob and Sam would need some time alone to sort out their feelings and talk so he quickly made his excuses, "I'm gunna go and grab a coffee or something and then wait for Daniel and the kids to get here, I have a feeling he and Janet may need some help; especially with Sean" he said stepping gingerly past Jacob who was between himself and the door. Jack turned and looked at Sam and grinned, "Play nice" he said enticing a smile from her.

"Yes dad" she said back, as soon as Jack had left and the door closed behind him her smile dropped as her father once again took control of his body. With Jack gone he seemed to have calmed down considerably as he moved to the bed and sat down.

"So…" Sam said not knowing what to say but not liking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them.

Jacob could hardly find the strength to look Sam in the eyes after his outburst. "So I guess I'm finally going to meet my grandkids, I must admit I never thought I'd meet them in hospital."

It was at this moment that Sam realised just how stubborn her father really was, "So are we going to talk about your little outburst or just skirt around the issue."

"I'm sorry Sam I really wasn't even expecting you to be fully awake but then to see you and Jack…it was something I hadn't prepared for. I won't lie to you and say I'm happy about it but as long as you're happy I'm happy for you." Sam nodded accepting her dad's apology, "So I suppose I should be offering you my congratulations." He smiled as she smiled back surprised by how happy his daughter appeared.

"Yeah it wasn't really expected but I'm happy about it and I think Jack is too, the kids are well settled now so they should be fine with it as well."

"Good, I'm glad everything's worked out for them and you. This kids gunna be the first grandchild that I'm gunna see grow up from a baby, I mean I missed all that with Mark's kids and now Sean and Joey will be little people when I meet them…"

"Don't worry you'll be fine with them. So Selmak said you came here to help me?"

"Yeah I should be able to sort out all of your cuts that haven't healed and the one leg but I'm not too sure how much I can help with that one," he said gesturing to her leg in traction, "It depends how set the bones are but I should be able to help with soft tissue damage but I can sort all that out once you're transferred to the SGC."

Whilst Jacob and Sam had been mending bridges Jack had been nervously awaiting the arrival of his family, he hoped that after all of the time away from Sam that Joey would still recognise and trust her mom as in the weeks that Sam had been away Joey had changed greatly. Joey had certainly turned into a daddy's girl in the time that Sam had been away and he hoped Sam wouldn't feel she had missed out on too much. Jack was torm between wanting to wait for his kids and tell them what to expect and wanting to go back to Sam but he didn't want to get in the way of the father and daughter bonding that was undoubtedly occurring within Sam's room.

Jack grinned as he saw his youngest son bounding down the corridor dragging his brother behind him and leaving Daniel, Janet and Joey who was happily toddling between Daniel and Janet in his wake. When Sean saw his dad watching he broke free from Charlie and ran to Jack flinging himself at him, "Daddy" he said happily.

"Hey Sean how's my favourite little man?"

"'I'm ok daddy" Sean laughed

"Hey Charlie," Jack said as his son approached.

"Hey dad, Danny said mom's awake is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine Jacob's in with her now." Charlie nodded in relief

"'llo dada…me up" Joey said as she, Daniel and Janet finally reached the rest of the family. Jack bent down and with a bit of juggling was able to balance Sean in one arm and Joey in the other.

"So do you guys wanna see your mom?" Jack asked Sean and Joey

"Yeah" Sean said enthusiastically.

"Momma, want momma" Joey said.

"Ok but you have to promise to be good" Jack said causing Sean to nod vigorously. "Can you tell Jacob we're coming in?" Sean asked Janet who nodded moving to Sam's room.

Daniel sat on the chair outside of Sam's room, "I'll go in once you're done" he said as Janet left the room followed by Jacob who sat down next to Daniel.

Jack went to the door and stopped, "Jacob aren't you coming in?" Jack asked

Jacob looked at the children in Jack's arms, Sean staring at him intently and Joey hiding slightly within the crook of Jack's arm, "No this is a time for your family I'll be in in a minute." Jack nodded and entered the room closely followed by Charlie. Jack went and stood by Sam's bed so the kids and Sam could get a good look at each other.

"Hey babies," Sam said amazed at how much all of the children had changed, Charlie had grown at least an inch and looked much more grown up. Sean's hair had completely changed from a Jackson cut as Jack had liked to call it to what could only be described as an O'Neill cut making him look like a miniature of his brother and father. Joey looked completely unlike the baby she had left behind, she was now a toddler her hair had grown as had she, she was also much more vocal.

Joey was repeatedly saying "Momma" and holding her hands out to her. Jack looked to Sam to make sure she was ok to hold Joey, Sam smiled in response.

"Hey baby girl" Sam said as Jack placed Joey in Sam's arms. Joey instantly quietened and snuggled up to Sam.

"Hey mommy, I'm glad you're feeling better" Sean said from his father's arms smiling manically.

"Yeah mom good to see you up, if not quite about. You had us worried for a while there if it was just to get dad's attention then you didn't really need to bother." Charlie said grinning causing Jack to playfully his him on the back of the head. The family stayed together in Sam's room for the next half hour until Sam was nearly falling asleep, Jack had to pry Sean and Joey away from Sam causing Joey to leave the hospital sobbing in Jack's arms delaying their meeting with Jacob for another day.

* * *

Next chapter Sam gets moved and possibly the meeting...


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all waiting so patiently for this, this chapters just a bit of fluff really but I hope you enjoy and review.

Sam was sure that if she had had a regular doctor she wouldn't have see half as many people as she had in the 2 days that she had awoken from her coma, Sam still found it hard to believe that she'd been out of it for as long as she had. A day after waking up she had been moved to the SGC infirmary so Janet could keep an eye on her and Jacob could try and heal her legs without causing suspicion. In that time she had had multiple visits from Jack and the kids and also her dad, Daniel, Janet, Teal'c, Cassie and Mrs Hess. She had even got a phone call off of her brother which was a rare experience as after she had told him about Charlie, Sean and Joey and the fact that Sean and Joey were biologically hers and her CO's he had refused to speak to her as she could not tell him how they had come to be.

Sam was now nervously waiting for her father as Janet had said she was strong enough to undergo the healing device procedure. Her dad had gone to see Mark and the kids before Janet had said this so had been unable to do it straight away. Daniel and Teal'c had tried to keep her mind occupied but failed. She had not seen Jack all day as he was in a meeting with SG-3 and Gen. Hammond all day going over what he wanted them to do during the lockdown situation his new recruits would be undergoing in four weeks time.

Sam knew that if the healing device coud not fix her leg then it would be unlikely that she would ever be fit enough to rejoin SG-1. Although Sam knew that she would not be getting back to saving the world anytime soon, especially with the baby on the way, she wanted the option to rejoin…one day. Sam looked up every time someone came through the door in the hope that it would be her father but every time she was disappointed. When she had all but given up hope a familiar figure entering the infirmary caused a smile to break onto her face. "Hey" she said as he came over to her and dumped a pile of files onto the table next to her before bending down to give her a kiss 'hello'.

"Hey" he said sitting on the chair next to her bed, glad that they had decided not to hide their relationship whilst she was recovering. Jack was sure that they were the source of much of the gossip going around the base at the minute as whenever he seemed to enter a room everything fell silent.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you sure the accident didn't affect your brain, I work here, remember?" he said sarcastically, Sam gave him a look that meant she was not amused.

"I thought you had a meeting with the general and SG-3?"

"Oh that," he said waving his hand in response, "well I was in the meeting, until Hammond got a phone call from the doc saying that one of her patients had forgotten to take her happy pills this morning and needed some cheering up so here I am." He said smiling and then frowned slightly, "George also felt that the extra few days would give me the time to 'prepare my meeting to the best of my abilities instead of making it up as I went along' but I've got no idea where he got that from cuz you know me I'm always work, work, work." He said again enticing another small smile from Sam.

"So I take it that's what the files are for?"

"Yeah I figure I'll read 'em to Sean and Joey tonight it's bound to make them fall asleep." Jack said picking up one file and flicking through it allowing a silence to fall upon them, Sam just glad that he was here with her. Instead of looking at the door, she took the time to study him, his face and the cute little frown he had that made her sure he was thinking deeply, the way he held his body when he was working and the way his hands were still moving even though he was reading.

After a few minutes Jack had had enough of her intense gaze, even without looking up he could tell that she was staring at him and he found work had enough to do as it was. He looked up suddenly, his eyes meeting his, far from looking embarrassed Sam had a broad grin on her face. "It's not funny," he grumbled to her, "some of have to work you know?"

"Well I would too if Janet hadn't banned my laptop from the infirmary." Sam pouted

"It interferes with the equipment." Janet said coming over to them to check on Sam, "So how's my favourite patient?"

Jack looked at her hurt, "You never say that to me when I'm in here."

"That's because whenever you're in here, colonel, you make it your mission to let everyone else know that you're here and in a bad mood." Janet smiled sweetly at him, hardly missing a beat.

"I think I may have to have a word to Daniel about this," Jack said thoughtfully, "see if he can't sort you out."

"Ah, you forget Jack, I'm the one with all the needles." She said as she left causing Jack to laugh nervously.

"I guess we know who wears the trousers in that relationship." He then said.

They then began to talk about all the things they were going to do once Sam was out of hospital, all the family trips they wanted to go on and trips up to Jack's cabin. They had decided not to tell anyone about Sam's pregnancy until after her 12 week scan as they would then be sure that everything was fine and progressing well but secretly both felt everything would be fine so when Jack brought up the topic of what they were going to do when the baby arrived Sam smiled.

"Well I've been thinking…" Sam flashed Jack a shocked look at the idea of him thinking causing Jack to glare back, "Hey I think." He said in mock hurt.

"Yeah sorry it just doesn't happen very often." She grinned at him with the smile she knew he couldn't resist causing his resolve to waver.

"Well anyway Joey's getting too grown up for her room so we could move her into your room and redecorate it and keep Joey's room as a nursery." Jack said looking to see what Sam thought of the idea.

"One small problem, where am I going to sleep?" She asked trying to keep her face straight as Jack blushed slightly.

"I…um…well…I kinda thought you'd be moving into my room." Jack stuttered quickly extremely embarrassed that he'd jumped to the conclusion as although they had said that they loved each other they had really only been together for about 3 days.

Sam began to giggle at the look on Jack's face, "You idiot" she laughed, "of course I'm moving into your room." She laughed even more at the expression on Jack's face until he stood up and sat on the bed next to her and silenced her with his mouth. When they pulled away Sam shifted slightly so Jack could lie next to her on the bed allowing her to fall asleep in the safety of his arms, with Sam pinning his arms down there was little Jack could do but watch Sam and then fall asleep himself.

Jack was awoken by Janet an hour later informing him of one thing, Jacob was back. It was time.

Next chapter we'll all find out if Sam'll be able to go back to SG-1 ever again, and Jack might actually get around to doing some work.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter. It takes place straight after the last one.  
- - - - - - - - -

Jack gently woke Sam up and relayed what Janet had just said to him. If it were up to Sam she would have gladly stayed in Jack's warm and comforting embrace for as long as she could; but she knew that Jacob had not fully forgiven Jack for taking his only daughter away from him and worse than that, impregnating her. Because of this she begrudgingly sat up which allow Jack to free his arm from around her and move to sit back on the chair next to her bed. His hand, however, did find its way to her own grasping it tightly, although this only seemed like a small gesture to those who did not know them, this act of togetherness and unity gave Sam great strength.

Jacob entered Sam's infirmary room a few minutes later and took in the site of Jack and Sam together in front of him. He still wasn't completely happy with the idea of his daughter choosing someone in the military but at least he knew and trusted Jack and he seemed to make his little girl happier than he'd seen her in a long time. "Mark sends his love." Jacob said standing next to the couple and bending over to give Sam a kiss on the forehead.

Sam just nodded at her father, afraid that if she spoke she would be sick due to the anxiety building up inside of her as her fingers nervously played with Jack's. "Let's get started then, shall we?" Jacob said to Sam knowing how uncomfortable she was, Jack looked at Jacob and nodded for Sam, "Right Jack do you want to leave the room?"

Jack once again looked at Sam and could see her pleading with him to stay. He also felt her grip on his hand tighten so he couldn't have gone even if he had wanted to; not that he had planned on going anywhere. "No thanks Jacob, I'd rather stay."

Jacob had been expecting this so nodded, glad to see that Jack was standing by his little girl, "Fine, but stand back and don't be alarmed if she seems in pain at all." Jack did as he was told and stood next to Janet who had materialised by Sam's monitors; ready to step in if anything went wrong. Jacob bowed his head allowing Selmak to take control. "I will now begin." He said.

The light of the healing device illuminated Sam's skin as Selmak slowly worked his way down Sam's body beginning with her head and then lowly sweeping down to her torso. The healing device stayed on her stomach a fraction of a second longer than anywhere else and Selmak's eyes narrowed in concentration before moving on again. He hoped that the others would not have noticed his pause as he did not want to have to tell them that there had been a problem with their baby's organs as he had now fixed it and they did not need any more aggravation.

He then moved onto her legs, doing the less severely damaged one first as it had already almost completely healed back into its original position all that would be needed now was exercise and physiotherapy to regain full mobility. Her other leg, however, was a different story. It had not healed correctly and there was nothing he could do to rectify the position as it had already healed too far for him to do anything. Instead he tried to strengthen the new bone but stimulating new bone to grow where it had broken and repairing the damage to her ligaments and tendons connected to it.

When Selmak had finished, he was exhausted and dreaded having to tell Sam and Jack what he had found out. Jack moved back to Sam's side as soon as he saw the device turn off and took her hand once again. "So…" He said looking at Jacob expectantly.

Jacob retook control of his body, both he a Selmak felt the news would be better coming from him, "Well the good news is that I think you'll be able to go home soon…" He said stalling for time, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

"But…" Sam whispered staring at her father, her eyes as big as saucers, glimmering in the light due to the unshed tears than awaited.

Jacob was unable to look her in the eyes as he continued, "The one legs going to be fine, it's all healed it just might be a bit stiff for a while but there's only so much I can do…the other leg hadn't healed straight and because of the number of breaks it will never be as strong as it used to be."

"Will I be able to go back to SG-1?"

"Ah, Sammy I'm so sorry but I don't know, I mean there's a chance but I'd say it's pretty remote." He said, his voice breaking slightly with repressed emotion.

Sam looked like she had been hit by a truck, she had known that there was only a slight chance that her father could fix her but it still felt as if she'd had her whole life taken away from her. "Thanks for trying dad" she choked as the tears that had been threatening finally began to fall. Jack had his arms around her in an instant, just as shocked as she was. They seemed to totally forget about Jacob and Janet standing next to them as they hugged in their own little world, Jack whispering things to Sam sobbing on his shoulder to try and calm her down. Jacob felt he was intruding upon something private so made his excuses and left, not that either of them realised.

Eventually Sam's tears subsisted, and she was able to draw her strength from Jack. "You know you're getting really good at that." She said quietly as she pulled away from him.

Jack smiled, glad to see that she was feeling better, "well I have had a lot of practise, I mean first Cassie cried on my shoulder and then Charlie and Sean and Joey cry on my shoulder whenever they're cranky or have hurt themselves and you seem to be making it into your hobby." He teased gently enticing a small smile as he stole a quick kiss.

"What did I do to deserve you" She asked wistfully, no matter how sad or upset she felt Jack could always life her spirits.

"I know, you must have been real bad in a previous life to be punished with me." He grinned and then turned serious, "so what are you gunna do?"

"I don't know, dad said that there's a chance I could fully recover but how long's that gunna take and after all this I'm not sure that I even want to go back to risking my life every day of the week, I mean in these few weeks I've missed so much of our kids lives. I think it was just the shock of being told that I can never rejoin SG-1."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I honestly don't know, I think I might take some time off work to recover and spend time with the kids, and the baby and then who knows? I couldn't leave here, I mean the SGC is my home, the people here are like an extended family but I don't know if I can face coming to work here everyday and knowing that I can't go thorough the Stargate."

"You'll figure something out, you always do." Jack said and then paused, "hey you could always come and work with me I need a new secretary." He joked causing Sam to hit him mock-playfully on the arm.

"Be careful" she said seriously "or you may find yourself sleeping on the couch when I get home." She then pulled him to her for another kiss, they pulled back breathlessly.

Sam was defiantly back to her usual self, thought Jack happily, "How long 'til you come home?" he said kissing her again.

"Janet said if everything was ok on my tests then I could go home tomorrow." Sam said when he finally released her lips from his.

"Tomorrow is way too far away." Jack pouted slightly causing Sam to giggle, he looked so cute when he pouted.

"What have I told you abut giggling?" he said as he pinned her to the bed, his mouth duelling with hers once again.

- - - - - - - - - - -

C'est fini, or the chapter at least. Don't know when the next one's gunna be up or even what's in it yet but when it's finished you'll all be the first to know.


	22. Chapter 22

Ok before I begin I thought I'd tell you all the ages of the kids now cuz even I've been getting a bit confused over that, basically the kids have been in this reality for about 9 months now which means:

Charlie is 14 years 2 months old

Sean is 3 years 9 months old

Joey is 19 months old

& Sam is about 8 week along in her pregnancy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack was going to be late picking Sam up from the infirmary. The house was nowhere near ready for her return; Mrs Hess was off with a cold which she didn't want to give Sam or the kids, so the house was therefore a mess. Charlie was not around to help as school was not yet over and Sam's homecoming was supposed to be a surprise, Jack had no one to look after Sean and Joey because Daniel and Teal'c had yet to show up. And to top it all off Jack had spent nearly the past hour chasing Joey round the house after she had decided it would be fun to pour her lunch all down herself.

Jack had finally cornered her hiding under his bed, the fits of giggles she had been in was a slight give away as Joey thought this was a great new game. Jack had managed to grab her and had been ready to say a few stern word to her but the look of pure and utter delight reminded him so much of her mom that he too began laughing and tickling her causing her to squeal in delight. Jack had then drawn a bath and placed Joey in it.

She had then taken to one of her favourite games, trying to get her daddy just as wet as she was. It was for this reason that Jack's bathroom now looked as if there'd been an explosion in the bubble factory as bubbles and water were all over the place; and Jack. His favourite hockey jersey was now sopping wet and sticking to him and his jeans were not faring much better. Jack picked Joey out of the bath and bundled her into her frog towel, shaking his head like a wet dog over her causing her to laugh and squeal, "More, more dada!"

Jack had to stop when he felt the world begin to spin, "Sorry Jo-Jo if daddy doesn't stop now he'll fall over." He said tickling her and gently placing her on his bed whilst he took his shirt and trousers off and changed into a new pair of green combats and blue button shirt. He then grabbed Joey and began to wrestle her into some clothes.

Throughout all of this Sean had been quietly playing in the front room with some trucks and then some crayons whilst watching a tape of Barney on TV and helping himself to some cookies his dad had left on the side in the kitchen whenever he felt hungry. Sean knew that his uncles Danny and T were supposed to be coming around to look after him and his sister whilst his dad went to see him mom so when the door bell rang he was sure that was who it was. When he did not hear his dad come down the stair to answer it Sean got up from his position on the floor and tentatively went to the front door. He'd been told never to open the door unless told to but if it was only Danny and T then it was fine, wasn't it?

Sean was sure it was the right thing to do when the door bell rang again and his dad had still not appeared. Joey and Jack were making far too much noise to hear the door as Jack was trying to keep Joey's attention long enough for him to pull on her pink T-shirt and mint green dungarees.

Sean had to stand on his tip-toes to reach the door handle as it was much higher than the other one in the house. When he finally got the door open he saw a woman who looked a bit like his mom with shortish brown-grey hair.

The woman formerly known as Sara O'Neill looked at the boy in surprise. She knew that Jack had moved since she had last seen him, but she was sure that this was the right house. The letter she had received had said Jack was looking after a boy made to look like their son for the government, but it had not mentioned anything about any other children. It was for this reason that Sara had chosen this time to come as it would be unlikely that the other Charlie would be here as he should be at school. From the noise inside the house it was obvious this boy was not the only child inside and the fact that the boy looked so like Jack unnerved her slightly.

"Hello" Sean said, wondering why the lady had not spoken for such a long time and why she was looking at him with such a strange expression on her face.

It took Sara a few seconds more to find her voice, "Is Jack there please?" The boy gave her a puzzled expression and cocked his head to one side as if trying to remember where he'd heard the name, "Uuummm…Does Jack O'Neill live here?" She tried again.

The boy suddenly grinned, "Oh… daddy. He's upstairs with Joey, I'll go get him," Sean said bounding off to the bottom of the stairs. He left so quickly that he didn't see the look of disbelief in Sara's face. How could Jack have kids and not have told her about it, the boy must have been mistaken about who she meant.

"Daddy!" Sean shouted up the stairs, "Daddy!"

Jack had finally managed to get Joey dressed and her hair in two little pony tails when Sean called. "What do you think your brother's broke now?" He said scooping Joey into his arms.

Joey looked at him for a second then said; "Me hunge dada" Jack looked at her and smiled.

"Well miss O'Neill that's what you get when you pour your food down you instead of in your mouth. Let's see what your brother wants then I'll find you some food." Jack then heard his son shout his name again "Wait a second Sean I'm just coming down stairs."

"Ok daddy, but there's a lady here who wants to speak to you."

As they went down the stairs Jack could see Sean waiting at the bottom, "how many times have I told you not to open the front door?" he asked sternly.

"Sorry daddy, I thought it was Danny and T" Sean mumbled staring at his feet , he looked so sorry for himself that Jack didn't have the heart to tell him off properly.

"Ok, well don't do it again, now go back and play and I'll see if I can find youthat ice cream I promised you before Joey got all messy." He said ruffling his son's hair. Sean grinned and ran off. Jack then turned to the door, when he saw Sara standing there he was so shocked he almost dropped Joey.

"Hi Jack, it's been a while." Sara said with a smile that he could tell was forced.

The awkward silence was broken by Joey pulling on her dad's shirt saying, "hunge, me hunge dada."

"I know Jo-Jo; I'll get you something now." Jack then turned his attention to Sara, "Do you wanna come in and have a coffee or something and then we can talk." Jack said gesturing inside and waiting for Sara to pass before he closed the door. As Jack led the way to the kitchen and placed Joey in her high chair he could feel Sara staring at him. He gestured for her to sit down at the table across from Joey whilst he busied himself with preparing some fruit for Joey and coffee for himself and Sara and talking to Joey. Whilst Jack was doing this Sara's gaze fell upon the toddler in front of her as she responded to her father. Sara's gaze then fell upon the fridge behind the girl. It had various pictures on it obviously drawn by the boy and Joey and also a few essays by the other Charlie with 'As' on the top.

Jack passed Sara a coffee, which she was pleased to see was just the way she liked it and then he sat down opposite her, next to the girl she could only assume was his daughter. "Now do you promise to eat this?" He said playfully to Joey, "Cos I refuse to chase you round the house for another hour, you can just stay messy 'til your uncle's get here." He said placing the bowl in front of her and watching as she happily began to eat.

"So Sara how's things?" Jack said finally looking at his ex-wife.

Sara looked at him shocked that he could completely fail to explain himself, she knew that Jack was bad at expressing himself but how could he fail to mention the fact that he had children. Instead of confronting him Sara decided to tell him what she had come here to say, but by the look of things it probably wouldn't have as much effect as she had hoped.

"Do you remember Simon Page?"

"Yeah didn't you used to work with him?" Jack said whilst wiping some banana gunk off of Joey's face.

"Yes, well I bumped into him a few months ago and we started dating, last week he asked me to marry him. Before I said yes to him I felt I had to made sure that you'd be ok with it, but from the look of things you're fine." She said unable to keep her voice level throughout he little speak.

Jack was a little taken aback that Sara still felt he had a right to say what happened in her life. "Um… congratulations?" he said not quite sure what to say.

Finally Sara had had enough, "So were you ever going to tell me, cos I was under the impression that we were still friends?"

"Believe me Sara I tried to tell you so many times but something always got in the way."

"I know we haven't spoken for a year but from the looks of it your son was aroundbefore the incident with the other Jack at the hospital, and I mean we met up after that for crying out loud."

"You're right, Sean's nearly 4, well he's 3 and ¾ and Joey's 19 months. I would have told you about them if I could, you have to believe me, but at the time I didn't know, neither of us did. I can't explain it, if I could I would but it's classified." Jack said willing Sara to understand.

"Has it got anything to do with the precious Stargate the other you was going on about?" Jack nodded but was unable to elaborate. "And they are biologically yours?"

"Yeah" Jack said unable to stop a smile from creeping onto his face. Sara knew she had no right to feel as betrayed as she was feeling, as after all they were divorced and now had separate lives.

"Where's their mother?" Sara asked, unable to see Jack in the role of primary care giver as she thought the Air Force was too big a part of his life.

"She's in hospital, there was an accident, but she's getting better now. I finally get to bring her home today." Jack said quietly.

"She lives here?" Sara said shocked.

Jack looked at her and decided it all would come out eventually, and it was better coming from him and not one of their mutual friends. "Yeah she lives here, she's an air force Major, you've met her but she was a Captain then. Her name's Samantha Carter,"

Sara racked her brains for a second before the name connected with a face, "The blonde captain under your command but isn't that against some Air Force regulation?"

"It would have been until I resigned, my old job was just too dangerous and I didn't want to miss seeing my children growing up. I've been given a second chance, I took you and Charlie for granted and I lost both of you, I'm not going to let that happen again. Also with the injuries Sam sustained in the accident it doesn't look like she'll be able to rejoin the air force again."

Sara was shocked at how different Jack was, it was perhaps the most in depth and heart felt conversation she had ever had with him, this new life certainly agreed with him. "Also out of respect for what we had I think you should know that Sam's 8 weeks pregnant, you're only the 2nd person we've told so I'd be real grateful if you kept it to yourself for a while." Jack said trying to gauge Sara's reaction.

Sara stood up and walk round the table to Jack, whom she beckoned to stand up before hugging him. Jack stood stiffly until he eventually returned her hug. "I'm happy for you Jack, I really am."

"Yeah you too." He pulled away from the hug and looked at her, "you do realise I'm gunna havta meet this guy and see if he passes the ex-husband test." He grinned.

"And I want to know all about Sam and your new baby." Sara said as she gathered her bag up to leave. Jack followed her to the door and gave her another hug. "Don't screw this up" she said seriously to Jack before leaving.

"Don't worry, I don't plan too." He said smiling as he closed the door shut behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A pretty useless chapter really, I just wanted to give the whole Jack/ Sara thing a bit of closure.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews, I think this story may finally be drawing to an end, don't worry there's still a few chapters yet though.

- - - - - - - - -

When Daniel and Teal'c finally showed up to look after Sean and Joey whilst Jack went to collect Sam, Joey was fast asleep. "She'll probably sleep 'til I get back the amount of running around she's done today." Jack said as he was leaving, "Charlie should be home any minute so try and keep him here without arousing too much suspicion. We should get back in about an hour; Sam's just gotta have one last test before she goes." What Jack didn't tell Daniel or Teal'c was that the last test was an ultrasound to make sure that the baby was ok.

"Sure thing Jack, see you later." Daniel said to his friend as he left. He then turned to Teal'c who was sat on the floor next to Sean watching Barney. "How are we going to get Charlie to stay home without telling him why?"

"I am unsure, but I am sure given time we will be able to formulate a plan." Teal'c said not looking up from the TV.

"Or you could just ground him." Sean said to Daniel as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "I'm hungry, can I have some ice cream?" he said getting up and looking to Daniel with his best puppy dog eyes.

Daniel could hardly say no to the boy in front of him, "Sure, just don't tell your dad." To which Sean grinned and nodded his head vigorously.

Just as Sean was finishing the last of his ice cream they heard the door bang open and Charlie shout out, "Is anyone home?" the loud noise caused Joey to wake up and start crying.

"I will see to Jolinar O'Neill and allow you to speak with Charlie, DanielJackson" Teal'c said leaving.

'Geez, that's Teal'c' thought Daniel as Charlie entered the kitchen and made a bee-line for the fridge. "Hey Charlie, how was school?"

"Oh, hey Daniel." Charlie said momentarily surprised, "You know school, same old, same old. Where's dad?"

"He's gone to visit your mom, something about a test that they needed to do"

"Oh ok then, he never mentioned it this morning. But actually it's a good job you're here I was going to ring you tonight anyway."

Daniel raised his eyebrows in surprise and said, "Oh really, why?"

"Well I need some help with a history essay, it's on the Minoan civilisation in ancient Greece and it's implications on Ancient Greek mythology and I just can't get my head around it."

"I thought that had to be in a few days ago." Daniel said, enjoying watching Charlie turn red and squirm perhaps a little bit too much.

"How'd you know that?"

"You forget that I practically live at Janet and therefore Cassie's house and since Cassie asked me for help on that essay last weekend…but I'd be glad to help." Charlie gave Daniel a grateful smile.

"Charlie's not doe his homework, Charlie's not done his homework." Sean began chanting from the stool next to Daniel, "I'm gunna tell daddy."

"Not if I catch you first you're not." Charlie said giving his brother an evil grin just like his dad would before tickling him.

"Argh!" Screamed Sean as he jumped off of the stool and ran out of the room.

"Thanks Danny, I'll just go teach Sean a lesson and then I'll get my books and stuff." Charlie said walking out of the room following Sean's laughter from wherever he was hiding. This left Daniel to contemplate if all kids were as mad as Sean or Charlie or was it just the fact that they were the children of Jack O'Neill.

…

Jack had been late in arriving at the SGC so when he finally arrived in the infirmary Sam was already laid out on a bed with the ultrasound device on her stomach. She smiled when she saw Jack and beckoned him over to sit next to her on the free chair. Jack did so willingly and took her hand after giving her a kiss in greeting.

"Sorry I'm late, your daughter decided it would be funny to pour her lunch down herself and then have me chase her round the house and get me soaking wet." He smiled causing Sam to smirk.

"And I wonder where she gets that from?"

"I am insulted by that comment Miss Carter." He said feigning hurt, causing Sam to laugh. "So how's the littlest O'Neill doing today?" he said turning his attention to the screen in front of them.

"Well as you know we won't be able to detect babies heart beat until the 12th week so this check up is just to make sure everything's progressing well and that baby is growing and looks healthy." Janet said, "And am pleased to say everything looks fine, there's your baby there," she said pointing to a blurry image on the screen which neither Jack or Sam could make out clearly, "I'll just print you out a copy of the scan and give you another check up in 2 weeks time." She said wiping the jelly off of Sam's stomach and handing them both a print out.

"So you ready to go home?" Jack asked, "cos if you want I can leave you here and pick you up later." He said causing her to hit him playfully on the chest.

"If you do that Jack," she said in a voice barely higher than a whisper, "and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Well what you waiting for then let's go home." he said almost dragging her through the doors. Sam's leg was still very weak and stiff but she had refused to have a wheel chair, instead opting for crutches.

On the drive home Jack and Sam spoke of the barbeque they were going to have on the weekend as a sort of celebration on Sam's home coming and also an official meeting between Jacob and his newest grandchildren.

As soon as they pulled up in the drive way any fear or trepidation Sam may have been feeling about coming home vanished. Jack, ever the gentleman, rushed round from the driver's side to hep her get out of the car and get up the steps to their front door. Both could hear laughter and shouting coming from their back garden so were not surprised to find no one in the house when they entered.

"Do you wanna sit down for a minute?" Jack asked concerned that Sam was beginning to get tired out.

Sam gave him a grateful smile but shook her head, "I want to see my kids." She said in a determined voice.

"Well it sounds like they're in the garden."

As they went though the house Sam noted all of the little things that had changed since she had been away, the new toys that lay strewn on the floor; the new photo's on the side of both Jack and the kids; new plant's to replace one's that had been there and that she could only assume Jack had killed or someone had knocked over. There were new paintings and pieces of art on the fridge, along with essay's and tests of Charlie's. As they neared the back doors that le out onto the deck Sam slowed down, Jack, taking his lead from Sam did the same.

Out in the garden were Teal'c, Daniel, Sean and Charlie, each with a super soaker in hand. It seemed to be Daniel and Charlie against Teal'c and Sean, but Daniel was by far the wettest out of all of them as was normally the case whenever he played. Joey was watching the madness from her play pen on the deck, giggling as Sean snuck up on Charlie and shot him squarely in the back. It was at this moment that Sam realised what she had been missing whilst she had been in hospital. Her hand silently found Jack's behind her as he stepped forward to bring his other hand across to rest on her stomach.

"We could escape now," he whispered against her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine at his proximity, they'd never know, we could jump in the truck and find a motel for the night." He said only half joking.

"Too late." She said as Sean stood staring at them, wiping his eyes as if to check what he was seeing was real. Then when he was sure he wasn't dreaming his little face lit up.

"Mommy!" he shouted, causing everyone else to stop the water fight. Charlie looked at her in shock before a lopsided grin spread over his face. Sean ran over to Sam and then stopped dead a few feet in front of his parents, suddenly remembering the talk him and his dad had had a few days earlier.

Flashback

"Mommy's got a very poorly leg so she won't be able to pick you or Jo up for a while, ok?" Jack said as his son pouted at him, doing a very good impression of the look his mother often gave Jack. "So she's going to need a very grown up helper to help her with Joey and things for a while, do you think you could do that?"

Sean nodded vigorously, "Sure daddy, I'm gunna be the bestest helper ever, I'll be really really good."

End Flashback

"Hey Sean, how's my favourite little guy doing?"

"I'm good mommy" He said grinning, "Are you home to stay?" He said, hardly able to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"I sure am, now why don't you go and get changed," she said looking at the puddle forming around him, "And then I wanna hear all about what you've been doing to your brother and uncles."

"Sure mommy." Sean said bounding out of the kitchen followed by Charlie who was grinning like an idiot, glad to have his mom home.

"Thanks for looking after them guys I owe you one," Jack said to Daniel and Teal'c who were now standing next to him dripping wet in the kitchen.

"It was our pleasure O'Neill" Teal'c said having enjoyed the water fight immensely.

"Yeah Jack, I had fun" Daniel said sarcastically, having spent way too much time with Jack.

"Well to make it up to you Daniel, you're both invited to our barbeque on Sunday, bring Janet and Cassie along too."

"Many thanks O'Neill. Welcome home Maj. Carter"

"Yeah sure Jack see you Sunday, oh and tell Charlie I'll be at Janet's tomorrow afternoon if he needs anymore help with his essay. It's good to see you home Sam, I would give you a hug but I don't think you'd appreciate getting wet." Daniel said laughing as they left.

Joey, not liking the fact that everyone had left her began to shout out. "I'll go get her, why don't you go into the den and make yourself comfortable?" Jack said placing a kiss on her cheek and moving away from her before she could complain.

Joey was stood, holding on to the railings of her play pen, shouting out to be picked up. As she spotted Jack come through the door from the kitchen onto the deck she began babbling excitedly. "Dada home! 'Ello dada"

"Hey there Jo-Jo, how's daddy's little munch kin doing?" he said picking her up nad giving her a kiss on the head. "Have you been good for you uncles?"

"Ucle Da' n T" She babbled

"Yeah that's right." Jack said smiling at her ever increasing vocabulary. "Now because you're such a good girl, daddy has a surprise for you." He said shifting her in his arms as they walked into the kitchen.

Jack gently dropped Joey to the floor and took her hand, wanting Sam to see just how much she had grown up since Sam had been at home. As he led Joey into the den, where he knew Sam would be waiting he cold already hear Sean jabbering on about how he beat Daniel and Charlie in the water fight with Charlie sometimes interrupting to defend his honour.

"Who's in there Jo?" Jack said quietly to Joey when he saw her face light up when she heard her mother's voice answer one of Sean's questions. She then began toddling as fast as she could to the door, using Jack's hand to keep her upright as she began to over balance. When she was finally able to see Sam sat on the couch in front of her with Sean in her arms Joey gave out a squeal of delight.

"Mama!" She said running over to Sam faster than Jack had ever seen her move on two legs before being brought up into Sam's arms by Sam.

"Hey there baby, mommy missed you." Sam said, glad to finally be holding her two babies in her arms in the comfort of her own home, without the restraints of nurses wanting to take obs, or visiting times.

"Miss mama, mama home" Joey said snuggling into Sam's chest. Jack went and sat next Charlie on the couch opposite and father and son grinned at each other.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Jack sad simply, glad that his son was not mad, "Oh Daniel said if you want any more help he'll be round Janet's tomorrow. But then he's also coming round here for a barbeque the day after so it's up to you when you see him."

"Cheers dad, I'm going out with Dom and Mac tomorrow morning and then we're meeting up with the girls tomorrow afternoon so I don't think I'll have time to see him tomorrow." Then Charlie turned to look at his brother, "We would have finished tonight if someone hadn't have come in and got me wet." He said in mock anger causing Sean to giggle.

The rest of the day was spent in much the same way with the family laughing and joking with each other and helping Sam catch up on everything she had missed. When the kids had finally been put to bed and Charlie had said his good nights Sam and Jack were on their own.

"So did you enjoy being home, or do you want me to take you back to the SGC?" Jack said as he sat on the couch with Sam in his arms, her head on his chest fighting to stay awake.

"Yeah, it's good to be home." She yawned.

"I think someone needs their beauty sleep," he said standing up and pulling her up with him, "because there's going to be no more lie-ins for you now Miss Carter, your children will see to that."

"Is that right, Mr O'Neill," She said laughing as he bent down to kiss her, "Well, you do make a very convincing argument." She said when he finally released her lips. "Take me to bed Jack."

"Yes ma'am" he said leading her up the stairs and to his bedroom, just as they were getting into bed a small face appeared in the door.

"I can't sleep." Sean said coming further into the room dragging his favourite bunny along the floor behind him.

Sam and Jack exchanged looks and smiled, "Come on then" Jack said patting the empty part of the bed between him and Sam. Sean smiled and jumped in between his mom and dad and made himself comfy.

"Night." He said as he began to drift off almost instantly.

"So much for celebrating your homecoming." Jack said looking at his youngest son and smiling as his eyes met Sam's. "Give it another minute or tow and we'll have the other one in here." He said as they began to settle down.

Sure enough a few minutes later Jack felt a tug on his arm, when he turned over he saw Joey standing there looking at him. It was only last week that Joey had learnt how to undo her safety rail on her cot so Jack had not had time to put a child proof lock on yet. "Hey there Joey." He said quietly as not to wake up Sean as he hoisted her into bed. "Now be a good girl and go to sleep."

"Night Sam."

"Night Jack."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Were the last words uttered before Jack turned the light off and plunged the room into darkness.

Unusually it was Charlie that was up first the next day, when he had eaten breakfast and was about to leave he decide to go and find out where everyone was. The sight he found brought a smile to his face. Lay in Jack's bed were not just his parents but also his younger siblings. Sean was laid sprawled out in the middle of the bed cuddling close to his mom, who was cuddling him back. Whilst Jack was laid on his back snoring softly, Joey fast asleep on his chest. Charlie didn't have the heart to wake them so instead he got the camera and took a few pictures before writing a note explaining he'd gone to meet Mac and Dom. After leaving the note somewhere it would be seen he left the house quietly, leaving the rest of his family to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading. Next chapter will probably be the barbeque, please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Once again I find myself apologising for the lateness of this post, in the time that I lat updated I've gone back to college and passed my driving test. Well I hope you enjoy this and I' sorry for the poor ending as I really wanted to get this out for you all to read.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Charlie could you get the door?" Jack shouted from the back of the house, where he was trying to get the barbeque started much to the amusement of Sam, Joey and Sean. There was still another half an hour before everyone was supposed to arrive but Jack wanted the barbeque ready for their arrival so they could eat almost straight away.

Charlie got up from his position in front of the TV, and walked over to the front door. As he opened the door he could see Jacob Carter on the other side, looking very strange in civilian clothing. Charlie had only met Jacob a handful of times, the most recent was the birth of Sean because a month or so after he had died of cancer, slightly bitter that his only daughter had refused his offer of her joining the space program with no good reason.

"Nice to meet you Charlie." Jacob said studying the boy in front of him. Jacob had seen plenty of pictures in the time that Sam had spent with him as he recovered from his time with Sokar but it was still quite a shock to see a mini Jack staring at him.

Charlie suddenly found his voice, "Yeah good to see you again Jacob, I thought you were coming with George."

Jacob turned and Charlie followed his line of sight to an airman getting back into a car, "He got tied up at the mountain so might be a little late." Jacob said.

"Oh, ok then. Do you wanna come in, everyone else is round back getting things ready." Charlie said holding the door open for Jacob. As they walked through the house Jacob could see that it was a real home, full of mess and laughter and love. "Welcome to chateau O'Neill, I would give you the guided tour, but quite frankly I can't be bothered." Charlie said smiling as he led the way through the house.

As they neared the back of the house Jacob could hear laughing.

"Don't you laugh, this is all part of the creative process" Jack said pointing a skewer at Sam causing her to fall into hysterics.

"Creative process?" She scoffed, tears coming to her eyes from laughing at the look of hurt on Jack's face.

As Charlie came onto the patio, closely followed by Jacob he shook his head at his father, "I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes, can I?" Jack was wearing his 'kiss the chef' apron Charlie and Sean had got him for his birthday a few weeks earlier and an off centre chef's hat. He was also covered in soot from starting the barbeque and standing too close.

"Don't you start," Jack said, now pointing the skewer at Charlie, "I've been picked on enough by your mom. That goes for you too Jacob." Jack said by way of greeting to the older man behind Charlie who was watching the scene with amusement.

"Oh I don't think they need my help, Jack." Jacob said chuckling as he made his way over to Sam and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Hey kid, how's the leg?"

"It's still very weak and stiff, but with the physio and chasing around after those two," Sam said gesturing to Sean and Joey who were running around on the lawn, "I'll soon be back to my old self."

Jacob smiled, "Good, and speaking of Sean and Joey, is there any chace I can meet them?"

"Sure, do you want the grand tour first? That way I can change my shirt and help out with the introductions." Jack said torn between not wanting to upset his children by essentially bringing a art time granddad who could disappear at any moment into their lives and not wanting Jacob to miss out on seeing his grandchildren grow up.

Jacob nodded his understanding and gestured for Jack to lead the way. "We'll be right back." Jack said to Sam.

"Take your time, give dad the full tour. Oh and don't forget to put those dirty clothes in the wash bin, you're as bad as Charlie for putting your clothes away." Jack gave her his shocked look and grinned.

"Fine, but make sure you watch my barbe, you'll only complain if your foods not ready when everyone gets here." Jack said leaving before she got up and whacked him. Jack gave Jacob a quick tour of the lower floor of the house as he made his way upstairs to his bedroom and crucially showing Jacob how to open and close the stair gates on the top and bottom of the stairs.

As they entered the bedroom Jacob could see that it was shared by Jack and Sam. He was both surprised and happy at this turn of events an could defiantly see what Sam had meant by Jack being untidy as he saw a number of shirts and a pair of jeans strewn on the floor. Jack looked at Jacob and shrugged, "If you think this is bad you should have seen it before Sam moved in here."

"Why am not surprised?" Jacob said dryly and shake his head in wonder at how his daughter could have fallen for a man like Jack O'Neill as he was probably the polar opposite of what he had envisioned for his only daughter when she was small. It was then that Selmak chose to remind Jacob that Jack made Sam happy and that he had once thought that Sam had made the right decision in agreeing to marry Jonas.

Whilst Jacob had been musing Jack had padded into the en-suite and pulled off his shirt and dirty pair of trousers. He returned in only the black t-shirt he had been wearing underneath and his Simpson's boxers, causing Jacob to raise his eyebrows in surprise. "It's not that I mind you ogling me Jacob," Jack said sarcastically, "but I don't think Sam would be too happy if she found out I was cheating on her with her own father."

This caused Jacob to roll his eyes and laugh at a comment Selmak made, choosing not to tell Jack as it may freak him out to much. "I just never had you down as a novelty boxer kind of man."

"Well I'm slightly disturbed that you thought of my underwear at all…but I'm not normally. These were Daniel's idea of a joke for my birthday." He said pulling on a clean pair of jeans and picking up a shirt off of the floor and putting it on. "So shall we continue with the tour?"

Once the tour was finished and Jacob had seen all of the rooms in the house Jack led him back to the garden where Sam was sat waiting for them to return, glad to see that both were still getting on and any animosity between them had dissipated. "You boys have fun?"

"Well I didn't kill him if that's what you're asking." Jacob joked, suddenly feeling very nervous of the two small children playing on the grass in front of him.

Sam looked at her dad and could see the worry clouding his face, it was almost the same expression she had worn when she had first met her children, but now she couldn't believe how stupid she had been. "Don't worry, they're gunna love you." She said squeezing her father's arm in encouragement.

"Yeah, but be careful they can smell fear." Jack said sarcastically, and then seeing the glare that Sam gave him he quickly retracted his statement, "Only joking, I'm sure you'll get along great. I'll just go and get them." He said walking down the steps from the back patio onto the grass. Sean was kicking a soccer ball to Joey who was then attempting to kick it back but often falling over instead. "Hey kids, you playing nice?"

"Daddy, Joey's not very good at soccer." Grumbled Sean

"She's not?" Jack said coming up behind Joey and scooping her up into his arms causing her to giggle and squirm in his arms as he tickled her, "Well neither were you when you were little."

"I wasn't?" Sean asked slightly confused.

"Nope you used to be just as good as Joey but now that you're older you've got much better."

"Can you play with me then cuz you're really old so you must be really good." Sean said innocently. Jack looked back round to Sam, who having heard everything was laughing hysterically, he made a mental note to get her back for that tonight and then carried on.

"Well I'm real busy with the barbeque, you know how your uncle Danny gets when we run out of sausages but I do know someone who'd love to play with you. Do you remember that I told you that mommy's daddy was coming to visit?"

"Yeah, Grandpa Jake"

"Well he's really really old so he's loads better at soccer than me and he really wants to pay with you."

"He does?" Sean asked happily.

"Sure all you've gotta do is go and ask him." Without so much as a thanks to his dad Sean ran off to Jacob and in his excitement was barely able to stop in front of him.

"Can you play ball with me grandpa?" He asked eagerly much to the delight of Jacob who was already smitten with the little boy before him.

"Sure thing Sean." Jacob managed to choke out as Sean grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him onto the lawn. By this time Jack had hoisted Joey onto his shoulders and was giving her a piggyback ride towards Jacob and Sean.

"Hello Joey." Jacob said as they neared, "Are you and your daddy having fun?"

"'Lo grampy." Joey said shyly, almost hiding her face in Jack's hair, "Me wan' mama."

"Give her some time Jake, she's not quite as outgoing as her brother, it takes her a bit of time to trust new people." Jack said reading the look of disappointment on the older man's face. "Once she sees you playing with Sean you won't be able to get rid of her."

Jack spoke the truth as almost as soon as Sean and Jacob had started to play with the ball Joey had come toddling up to them and insisted that she was included as well. The first meeting was officially called a success when at the barbeque both Sean and Joey insisted that each one of them sat next to their granddad. Jacob was truly sorry to have to leave his newest relations when the time came for him and George to depart and promised to visit again as soon as possible.

When everyone had gone, the kids were in bed and Sam had watched Jack do all of the tidying up they both collapsed on the couch.

"Well that went well." Sam said happily as she snuggled up to Jack's chest.

"Hmmm, I just hope they take it that well when we tell them about the new baby…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Well a kinda mini cliffhanger for you all there. In case you can't guess in the next chapter Sam and Jack tell everyone about the new baby.


	25. Chapter 25

Once again I must say thanks for the reviews. This chap is set a month after the last chapter and just to recap the only people that know about the baby are, Sam & Jack (obviously), Janet, Jacob, Sara and Hammond.

­­- - - - - - - - - -

Jack was giving his newest trainees their first tour of the SGC; little did they know that within the next day they would be engaged in their 'foothold' situation. There were now only 5 cadets left as over the previous 2 weeks 7 had either been dismissed by Jack or dropped out of their own accord. Jack enjoyed being back at work and barking orders at scared airmen once again, but he enjoyed coming home to Sam and the kids every night even more. Jack was getting slightly nervous about how he was going to cope in a few days time when he took the remaining recruits to the Alpha site for a few days off-world training; luckily Daniel and Teal'c would be accompanying him so he could annoy them about it.

Jack was giving them his tour guide speech of the lower levels of the SGC when he heard giggles coming from round the corner in front of him. Jack smiled, knowing from the laugh that it was Sean, who was at the base with Sam and Joey for their monthly check-up to make sure that the quantum mirror had no residual impact to their growth and development. "Attention!" Jack called in his best commanding voice causing his young cadets to stop in their tracks, afraid of whatever task O'Neill was going to bestow upon them.

Sean suddenly stopped in his tracks, having heard his father yell, but was unable to see him. His sudden halt almost made Sam walk straight into him, buggy and all. When Sean was sure that he'd been imagining hearing his dad he shook his head and carried on walking round the corner. As he turned the corner he felt himself being lifted into the air and into the arms of a stranger, he was about to start shouting when he saw that it was his dad.

"Daddy!" he said in a mock annoyed tone, despite being pleased to see him. "You didn't say bye to me this morning."

"Sorry Seany, but I had to go to work early and I didn't want to wake you up, I promise I won't do it again." Jack heard a snicker coming from behind him and turned round, changing instantly from dad mode to CO. "Do you find something amusing Airman?" Jack bellowed, causing all the recruits to stand a little straighter.

"No sir…sorry sir." The poor recruit almost stammered.

"I thought not, mess hall now, you're going to need all your strength for the 20km run I'm putting you through this afternoon. GO! And don't leave that room until I tell you." The recruits gave him a bemused look as they had no idea where the mess hall was.

"Turn left at the end of this corridor and then it's on your first left." Sam said pitying the recruits as she remembered what Jack had been like towards her when she first met him. The cadets nodded their thanks and marched off, keen not to upset the colonel again whilst feeling very sorry for his family.

Jacks' shouting had caused Joey to wake up from her nap in her pushchair. "Dada!" she said jumping up and running over to him and asking to be picked up. It took Jack a few minutes of juggling before he could get both Sean and Joey into his arms and still his knee was protesting.

"You two are getting heavy."

"I think it's just that you're getting old Jack." Daniel said coming round the corner with Janet on their way to the mess hall.

"Uncle Danny!" Sean said jumping form his father's arms into his second favourite uncle's, Joey soon following suite. Daniel staggered back under the weight as his legs almost gave way beneath him.

"Now whose old, Danny boy." Jack said grinning, going to stand next to Sam , "Do you maybe wanna take those two into the mess hall whilst I have a word with Sam?"

"Sure, we're on our way to meet Teal'c anyway." Janet said pulling Daniel with her as they left.

Once Jack had checked the coast was clear, as he did have a reputation to maintain, he bent down to give Sam a proper hello. "Hi" He said as they parted, looping his arms round her back in a loose hug as she did the same.

"Hey, I missed you this morning." She said leading her head on his chest.

"Sorry, you just looked so peaceful lying there I couldn't bring myself to wake you up."

Sam smiled at him, "Ok I'll forgive you, just this once."

"Good, so are the kids ok?"

"Yep, they're fine. Completely normal."

"Good, and how's this little one been today?" Jack said as his hand moved to her stomach, there was now a slight bulge which was only noticeable to Jack because he knew it was there.

"Fine, I haven't had any morning sickness for 3 days now which is a bonus."

"So I know we didn't plan this but how about we tell everyone now, I mean otherwise we're gunna havta wait until at least after my next mission otherwise and Charlie already knows."

Sam's eyebrows rose at this comment, "He what?"

"I didn't tell him, he's a smart kid he figured it out on his own. I guess with you constantly throwing up and your weird sandwich combinations he was bound to think something was up." Sam hit him on the arm for the last comment.

"Sure, the base is going to find out eventually anyway." Jack grinned and then basically dragged her to the mess hall, leaving Joey's stroller outside. After getting their food Sam and Jack made their way to SG-1's unofficial table situated at the back of the room, the cadets all resolutely stared down at their food as Jack passed. Sam and Jack sat in the last two available seats at the table, opposite Daniel and Teal'c who had Joey and Sean, respectably, on their lap happily eating red and blue jello, Janet was then sat next to Daniel.

"O'Neill, Samantha Carter, I am glad to see you both well."

"Thanks Teal'c it's good to see you again too." Sam said having genuinely missed spending time on the base with her friends and team mates.

Daniel looked up an grimaced, "Uh Sam, you do realise what you're eating right?"

Sam looked down at her food and blushed slightly, within her mashed potato she'd mixed blue jello cubes and was now quite happily eating.

"Ummm…we actually wanted to talk about that, we hadn't planned on doing it here but considering you're all here we might as well get it over and done with." Jack took Sam's hand and she smiled at him reassuringly. "We're going to have a baby."

Daniel began to violently choke on a piece of chicken, causing Janet to have to slap him violently on his back to remove it. Once he was able to breathe again a slightly red faced Daniel stared at them in shock. "I'm sorry but did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

"Yes Daniel." Jack said dryly, more interested in the reaction of his children who were staring at their parents quizzically

"Mama have baby." Joey said clapping her hands together in delight.

"Yeah that's right Jo-Jo" Jack said standing up and hoisting Joey onto Sam's lap so she could give Sam a hug. "What do you think Seany?"

Sean took his time to ponder the question before his face broke into a large O'Neill grin, "I'm gunna be a big brother again!"

"That's right," Sam said laughing, "and you're going to have to teach Joey all about being a big sister." It was at this point that the table realised that the whole mess hall had fallen silent.

"O'Neill may I be the first one to congratulate you and Major Carter." Teal'c said grasping first Jack's and then Sam's hand and bowing his head to them.

"Yeah congratulations guys." Daniel said happily, "In another couple of months we'll have another O'Neill around, now there's a scary thought." He joked, causing Janet to playfully hit his head.

Suddenly it was as if the flood gates had opened as the rest of the room got up and made their way to the little group to offer their congratulations to their favourite SGC couple.

- - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading. I think in the next Sam might actually have the baby but I haven't decided yet, I still need to resolve the Cassie/Charlie thing, tell me what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

Ok so this chapter is set 5 months after the previous one so by may calculations Sam is nearly 8 months pregnant and drum roll please...due to popular demand I have chosen to sort out the Cassie/Charlie relationship, well kinda.

- - - - - - - - - -

Charlie collapsed on a grass verge in the park, breathing heavily. Dom and Mac, his best friends (other than Cassie) collapsed next to him, all three exhausted by the friendly game of basketball that had quickly turned serious.

"Good game Charlie." Mac said when they had all finally recovered enough to sit up. Charlie grinned at his friend; his long black mane of hair was slick with sweat and sticking to his face many were scared of the 6 foot 4 lump of muscle but Charlie knew he wouldn't hurt a fly, unless of course his friends were in danger.

"Don't worry one day I'll let you win." To which Dom began snorting with laughter.

"Yeah? Not likely Charlie, what's than 472 games to you and none to us?" Dom was visibly shorter than his two friends at only 5 foot 8 but he could hold his own against either one of them, often using his speed and agility to his advantage. He also happened to be a maths genius, not that he reminded them of it…much. Not that he looked like a conventional maths genius with short spiky black hair, earring and small tattoo on his shoulder, despite only being 15.

"I think you'll find if you do the math correctly that its now 472-0." Charlie said grinning at the annoyed look his friend gave him.

"Don't worry Dominic I'm sure he wasn't insulting your mathematical abilities," Dom said laughing at the look on his friend's face, "But it does seem that our good friend Charlie is getting a bit big for his boots."

Dom started nodding whilst smiling wickedly, "Yeah, maybe we should call a certain Cassandra Fraiser and get her to sort you out."

Charlie was suddenly very defensive; both his friends knew this was a rather delicate subject. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think judging by that reaction you know exactly what its supposed to mean man." Mac said trying to diffuse his friend slightly.

"Enlighten me" Charlie almost growled.

"Look dude, everyone knows how you two feel about each other, and by everyone I mean even people outside of our group. I mean sure you get girls falling at your feet you're a captain it comes with the territory but you've never really connected with any of them. And then if a guy so much looks at Cass in a way you don't like you make your objections known and she listens to you."

"Yeah, I mean no disrespect but Cassie is hot, if she looked at me the same way she looks at you whenever she sees you just once I'd die a happy guy." Dominic said tossing his two cents into the conversation. "I know her mom's like your aunty or something weird like that and you don't wanna screw up what you've got, but if you don't do something soon you're going to loose her anyway."

Charlie looked at his two friends, unable to find any words to express what he was feeling. "You really think I could loose her?"

"Sure, one of these days a guy is gunna come along and sweep her off her feet and there won't be a thing you can do to stop it. Who knows it could even be Dominic, I mean weirder things have happened." Mac said grinning as Dom hit him effectively breaking the tension.

Suddenly Charlie grabbed Dom's wrist and jumped up swearing under his breath. "What's up?"

"I told my mom I'd only be gone an hour, that was 2 hours ago."

"So? That doesn't normally bother you."

"Yeah, but it's my little sister's birthday today and my mom's 8 months pregnant, she can't exactly get the party sorted on her own. I was supposed to meet Cassie ages ago." He glared at his friends knowing glances as he pulled his helmet onto his every unruly hair and jumped on his BMX. "See you guys tomorrow." He called over his shoulder as he cycled away.

"Yeah bye Charlie." They said in union, once he was far enough away they looked at each other and grinned, "So do you think our little talk's gunna work?"

"If it doesn't I think Cassie will personally kill us." Mac said causing them both to laugh, if not slightly nervously.

- - -

Charlie skidded to a stop on Cassie's driveway, causing gravel to fly everywhere. Cassie had the door open waiting for him, judging by the look on her face she was not happy. "Cass I can explain." Charlie said rather breathlessly, she just gave him the look he'd come to relate to 'yeah right!' "I was taking a shortcut through the park to go get the cake so we'd have one less thing to do when I saw Dominic and Mac playing some ball and one game kinda turned into a full blown tournament." He said not stopping for breath.

"And how exactly did you plan to carry a cake and your bike back to your house without destroying the cake?" Cassie said, her eyes sparkling with amusement, betraying her angry poise.

"Well…I hadn't quite thought that far forward." Charlie mumbled, his face turning slightly redder and this time not from exercise as he looked at his feet.

"Well luckily for you your mom called and said that Daniel called just after you left and said he'd pick up the cake on the way from the base and we haven't gotta pick Sean up for another half an hour or so." Cassie said, a smile playing on her lips as Charlie looked up at her and glared.

"You made me think…" He said advancing upon her slowly, an evil glint in his eyes, "…that I'd done something terrible." He said advancing further causing Cassie to take a step back until she was trapped against a wall, then giving her an evil smirk advanced upon her, tickling her relentlessly.

As Cassie shifted against his body he was instantly aware of how close they were to each other. She shifted and looked into his eyes at his pause, already breathing heavily from laughing so hard. Suddenly throwing caution to the wind Charlie kissed Cassie. It was all he remembered of their previous kiss many months before but so much more as his lips gently massaged hers. Trying to convey the depth of feeling he had towards her in that on kiss whilst she did the same. When they finally broke apart Charlie found one of his hands was now round her waist whilst the other was gently stroking her cheek. Her arms were round around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair and the sensitive spot on the back of his neck.

"Hey" He said softly as her eyes finally opened.

"Hi" She smiled back at him.

"So you ok with this?" Charlie asked, uncertainty clouding his voice.

"It took you long enough, didn't it?" She joked lightly before pulling him down for another sweet kiss. When they pulled away again Cassie crinkled her nose slightly, which Charlie found very cute. "Hey Charlie I don't mean to be mean but you stink."

Charlie flashed her his 'hurt puppy' look causing her to dissolve into fits of giggles. "You really should think about your personal hygiene now that you've got yourself a girlfriend."

"Oh I have a girlfriend now do I?" Charlie joked as Cassie whacked him on the head, probably slightly harder than necessary, "Sorry, sorry…it was a joke." Charlie said defensively, "So do you think my girlfriend would let me borrow a shower whilst she went to got my little brother?"

"I think that could be arranged." She said grinning as she stole another kiss from him before reluctantly pulling away from his warm embrace.

"So do you think that maybe…"

"We should keep this between ourselves for a while." Cassie finished for him to which Charlie nodded thankfully. "Yeah I'm not sure how Jack would react to the news or even my mom for that matter. Now shower." She said as she left, a smile plastered on her face that she couldn't and wouldn't get rid of.

'Well I guess I know who the boss of this relationship is' Charlie thought, shaking his head slightly before going inside for a cool shower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok so I'm not too sure if I like the eneding of this chapter as neither of them are 15 yet I didn't want it to get to full on. So in the next chapter it'll be Joey's party and a certain someone may make a surprise entrance.


	27. Chapter 27

Ok so I know I've been away for a number of months and for that I'm real sorry but RL got in the way in a big way. I hope there's still a few of you out there that want to read this but if no I can see why. Well I hope you enjoy…

Set right after the last one basically it's Joey's 2nd birthday party.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Daniel whistled happily to himself as he got out of his car and walked into his house. He was running slightly late but that was mainly Jack's fault anyway as he'd been running an errand for his best friend. Despite being late, Daniel knew that if he didn't pick up the camcorder and camera that not only Janet but also Sam would kill him; and from previous experience he did not want to get the hormonal Sam angry. Not that Daniel's punishment had been as bad as Jack's when he had eaten the last of Sam's ice cream; Jack had been forced to sleep on Charlie's sofa bed for a whole weekend and had only been forgiven after he had finished the new nursery.

As Daniel entered the house he was glad to find it empty and thought that Charlie and Cassie must have gone to pick up Sean from his play group. Daniel picked up the camera bag from where he had left it in the lounge and made his way to the door. As he was leaving he remembered the small box in his trouser pocket he had picked up from the jewellers earlier that morning. So instead of leaving Daniel went upstairs to hide the box in his study as he didn't plan on Janet seeing it until the next night. It was then that Daniel heard a noise coming from the bathroom, grabbing the closest thing to hand (which happened to be a book) Daniel made his way towards the noise. Just then the door opened to reveal a half naked Charlie O'Neill, dressed only in his jeans.

Charlie stepped back in surprise when he saw Daniel standing in front of him, "Geez Danny, what were you going to do to me? Bore me to death?" Charlie said taking in the book raised above his uncle's head.

"Damn it Charlie, you almost gave me a heart attack." Daniel said lowering his book, "What are you doing wandering around my house half naked?" Daniel's eyes suddenly widened and his eyebrows shot up, "my god, you and Cassie aren't…"

"Eww…Daniel…don't even go there, we're not even 15 yet. Hell we're not even dating. We're friends, got that? End of story." Charlie said defensibly waving his hands in the air to emphasise his point. "I was playing a little b-ball with my friends earlier when I shouldn't have been so I asked Cass if I could use the shower to stop me getting into trouble with mom and dad."

"Ok, sorry Charlie, it's been a long morning. See you at the party." Daniel said when he'd calmed down.

"Sure see you later Danny." Charlie said as he left, knowing that he had Cassie would have to be extra careful now.

"And don't worry Charlie, your secret's safe with me." Daniel shouted as he closed the front door behind him, leaving Charlie wondering whether he was talking about the shower or something else…

At the party Charlie and Cassie tried to look and act normal together and thankfully succeeded due to the many small children running around vying for their attention. Both, however, noticed the not-so-casual looks that Daniel was occasionally throwing their way.

Luckily for Charlie and Cassie everyone else was too busy to notice the antics of the generally eccentric Daniel Jackson. Jack had his hands full chasing around after various children making sure they couldn't cause any more mischief than they already were, and with the terrible-trio of Sean and his two friends from playgroup that was proving to be a very tall order. Jack also had the added bonus of having to steer everyone away from the upstairs of the house as that was where he was stowing his surprise. Janet, and surprisingly Teal'c had become the hosts of the event, mingling effortlessly with the mothers of the children, a majority of which were from Joey's toddler group, and making sure everything ran smoothly. Sam, although not content to sit back and watch everyone do the hard work was forced to as being nearly 8 months pregnant, she could barely see her feet, let alone any small children beneath them.

As the party began to win down and all the children and parents went home Jack began to get nervous. He didn't really know how Sam would react to what he was about to unveil, especially in her current state, but had given the subject serious thought and consideration before going ahead. When all of the guests had gone and they were left Jack went upstairs and opened the child gate at the top of the stairs, leaving the bottom one open as well. Everyone outside heard the thundering of feet on the stairs and excited yelps before they saw two excited balls of fur come barrelling into the back yard, followed by Jack.

"Surprise" He stated simply looking at the shocked faces of his family. Sam simply shot him a questioning look. "Well I decided it was time I followed my own advice and I'd get the kids a dog, but then I saw this little one," Jack said bending down and picking up the 8 week old Beagle puppy racing around his legs, "And he looked so lonely I had to get him too. I thought that maybe, if you wanted, he could be yours Charlie." Jack said handing the puppy over.

Charlie broke into a wide grin as the pup happily settled into his new master's arms. "Thanks dad."

"Yeah thanks daddy." Sean said from his position on the floor where he was playing with the other puppy, a 9 week old Black Labrador.

"So can we keep 'em mom?" Jack said in his best Sean impression causing Daniel, Cassie and Janet to laugh.

"Pweez moma." Joey said, giggling as a puppy licked her face.

Sam tried to keep a stern expression on her face but when the Black Lab jumped onto her lap and looked up at her pleadingly before settling down for a nap, her heart couldn't help but melt. "Fine, but you're the one that gets up in the night to let them out and clears up their mess and takes them for walks." She said looking to both Jack and Charlie who both nodded in agreement. "Well they need names…"

"That one's Homer." Sean said pointing to the Lab, now sleeping happily on Sam's lap. "Cuz he's lazy like Homer Simpson." This caused everyone to laugh.

"Good name, buddy." Jack said ruffling his son's hair.

"What about that little guy, Charlie?" Daniel asked gesturing to Charlie's new puppy.

Charlie gave this some thought an then replied, "I'm not sure yet, I wanna get to know him a bit before I decide."

THE NEXT DAY

DANIEL & JANET'S HOUSE

Cassie was at the movie's and then was going to sleep over one of her friends houses as they had no school the next day due to a teacher training day. Daniel had had an ulterior motive for allowing her to go so readily, when normally she would have had to agree to extra chores before he would all her to go. Janet was due home any minute, and Daniel was beginning to get nervous. His hand kept on slipping to the small box in his trouser pocket and each time it did he felt his heart judder in apprehension.

He had cooked Janet's favourite meal and had the house glowing due to all of the candles placed throughout. The table was set and all that was missing was the woman the whole evening was designed for. At 7:30 on the dot Janet walked through the door and gasped at what she saw, Daniel stood there, impeccably dressed in his best dinner suit waiting to take her coat and bag. As he helped her out of her things she was finally able to regain control of her voice. "What's all this in aid of?" She asked in disbelief that someone would go to all this effort just for her.

Daniel gave her his best innocent / hurt puppy expression, "Can't a man do something special for the woman he loves just because he loves her?" Janet smiled.

"Of course he can, I just wish you'd mentioned it I feel terribly underdressed." She said looking at her jeans and sweater.

"But that would take away the surprise," Daniel said kissing her neck from behind, "and you look great whenever, dinner will be served at 8 so you've got time to go and get changed." He said ushering her upstairs whilst he went to check on the meal.

25 minutes later Daniel entered their dining room carrying their first course, the whole thing was nearly a disaster when he saw Janet and nearly dropped the plates. She stood at the stereo in a red spaghetti strap dress with a very low neckline, the dress went down well past her knees and had a slit up one side, she had her hair up in a bun with some hair falling free in little ringlets; red 4 inch stilettos finished the number. This time it was Daniel's turn to be speechless as he shakily put the plates on the table.

Janet turned round and smiled, "I hope you don't mind that I changed the music." She said as the first few strands of a blue song were heard.

"No…No…Not at all. Dinner is served." He said as she walked over and took the seat he held for her.

Conversation flowed smoothly, as it always did, between the two of them and very soon the meal had come to an end. "Janet?" Daniel asked as she ate the last bite of her strawberry cheesecake.

"Daniel?" She said as she saw Daniel stand up and walk over to her, "What is it, do I have some on my face or something?" she asked worried.

Daniel chuckled slightly and shook his head before coming to rest in front of her on the ground in the standard 'I'm going to propose' position. "Janet, you're the love of my life, I can't imagine my life without you. I probably wouldn't be here now if you hadn't have saved my sorry ass so many times after I've been injured. Will you marry me?"

Janet was once again struck speechless and instead resorted to nodding her head vigorously before pulling him up for a mind-blowing kiss. When they parted both were grinning like maniacs as they looked down at the diamond princess-cut engagement ring Daniel had placed upon her finger.

"I have a present for you." Janet said after a few more intense kisses. Daniel gave her a surprised look and she smiled. "I'll be back in a minute."

When Janet returned downstairs, small box in hand she found that Daniel had hastily cleaned up and was now sat on the couch awaiting her return. "Here you go." She said sitting next to him as she handed over the present. She watched his eyes shine with excitement as he prised it open to reveal a set of instructions and a used home pregnancy test. He quickly flicked through the manual to find out what it meant, when he saw he grinned and pulled her into a bone-crunching hug, before he realised what he was doing.

"Sorry I didn't hurt you did I?" he said looking at her to see if she was in pain.

"No Daniel, we're fine." She said looking down at her abdomen and to where Daniel's hand now rested.

"Good." He said giving her a chaste kiss. "Would you dance with me?" He said pulling her up with him before she could say no, not that she would have anyway. They stood swaying to the music for the rest of the night, before succumbing to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok so I think there's one chapter left now and I aim to have that up by the end of next week. I really really need ideas on what to call Charlie's puppy as I've spent the last 3wks thinking and come up with nothing. Thanks for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

Ok so a huge thanks to all you guys for sticking with me to the end, this chapter's dedicated to all those that read my story and inspired and bugged me to keep writing it. Hope you enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To say that Jack was annoyed would be an understatement. With only 2 weeks to go until Sam's due date, General Hammond had ordered Jack to take some new recruits to the Alpha site for a week's intensive training. Despite much whining and even the threat of resignation on Jack's part Hammond had not budged, insisting that he needed the new man power straight away; he had instead given Jack 2 weeks extra holiday for after the baby was born and also the use of Teal'c and Daniel.

Although Jack knew that Hammond did desperately need the new recruits due to increased Goa'uld activity throughout the past few months; he still felt annoyed and took his anger out upon the recruits. He had them camped a few miles from the Alpha site and had them participating in regular drills and scenarios; the poor recruits had thought initial training was hard but this new torment was much worse.

"Don't worry Jack, most women are late with their first child, and if the kid's anything like you he or she won't make an appearance 'til they've kept us waiting around for a while." Daniel said whilst they sat round the campfire waiting for the recruits to return from a 20mile hike.

"Yeah, I know, it's just I missed all this before, I just wanted to be there for the whole thing this time. I was a lousy dad to Charlie first time round. I was never there and I was posted away when he was born I didn't see him 'til he was 5 weeks old and then Sean and Joey…I just wanted to do things properly this time round." Jack said staring into the fire.

"Nothing's ever perfect Jack, you just have to do your best."

Jack looked up and grinned, the sparkle back in his eyes, "Look at you being all philosophical Danny boy, I bet you're not like this in a couple of months time when you've got Janet breathing down your neck to finish the nursery and get everything ready."

"And that'll be my cue to call you guys and have you help me finish up so you don't get stabbed to death with unnecessary needles when Janet gets back to work." Daniel said quickly, already having had this conversation with Jack before. Both men chuckled whilst Teal'c sat silently having missed the banter of his two friends since Jack had been off SG-1.

"You know, it's actually kinda good to be away from home, at least I'm getting some good sleep for when the baby comes. At home I get woken up at least 3 times a night, either by Sam wanting help getting out of bed, Sean or Joey and now the dogs too…"

"How are Homer and Zeke, I have not seen them for many days." Teal'c inquired with regards to the two dogs.

"Well they're both finally house trained and know most basic commands. Zeke's become Charlie's second shadow, he follows him everywhere and Homer is defiantly Sam's dog, for all the fuss she made about me getting them she spoils Homer rotten."

"Wow, Jack O'Neill finally domesticated who'd have thought it." Daniel said enjoying the glare he received in reply. Suddenly the radio crackled into life.

"Colonel O'Neill sir, this is Captain O'Brian please respond."

"Go ahead Captain."

"Sir we just received an urgent relay from the SGC, your presence is needed in the infirmary stat." Jack shot a worried look to Daniel and Teal'c.

"Do you have any more information Captain?"

"Yes sir, Dr. Frasier's exact words were not to panic but Maj. Carter is in the early stages of labour."

"Thank you Captain I'll be with you as soon as possible, O'Neill out." Even whist Jack was speaking he was gathering his stuff together, his mind not really working except to say 'Sam's having the baby'; it was for this reason that it look Daniel several times to get his attention.

"Jack! Forget about that stuff we'll take it back with us, just go and be with Sam. Tell her that we're thinking about her." Daniel called as Jack raced off faster than Daniel had ever seen him run before without the use of alien technology.

The journey back to the main Alpha site was a blur to Jack as he ran as fast as he could, using an almost sixth sense to jump over logs and bracken that was in his way. He ran on autopilot, trusting his subconscious to lead him in the direction of home, cursing himself for choosing a location so far from the Stargate. It was only when Jack had the Alpha site base within his view that he allowed himself the luxury of slowing down slightly and the realization that he was in pain finally hit him.

Jack flexed his knee experimentally and winced as he felt the bones crunch together, "Well that's not good" he said to no one in particular as he readied himself against the pain, he could deal with that later but right now he had more important priorities than his own wellbeing.

As Jack entered the base he was met by a slightly shocked Captain O'Brian, "Sir, based on the distance you were from the gate we didn't expect to see you for at least another 20 minutes."

"Well you thought wrong Captain, dial the gate." Jack said with steely determination, "The rest of my team should be following shortly, they just had an exercise to finish."

"Yes sir." O'Brian said, still slightly scared of the man who had selected and trained him for work on the Stargate project just a few months previously.

To Jack it felt like an age for the each of the seven chevrons to dial up the address that was now embedded on his brain, with each lock he was just that little bit closer to being with Sam on one of the most important days of their lives. When Jack finally rematerialized on Earth he let out a small sigh of relief, at least now it was just a few metres of earth between himself and his family instead of half a galaxy.

"Colonel O'Neill, we didn't expect you to return so soon." Hammond said, obviously surprised, over the intercom.

"Well you know me sir, always full of surprises."

"That you are Jack, Major Carter's in the infirmary, private room 1." Jack tilted his head in thanks before rushing off to be with Sam. "Sergeant call the infirmary and tell them to expect Colonel O'Neill." Hammond said as he too went to be with Sam.

When Jack entered the main infirmary he was met by a nurse he hadn't seen before and therefore had no time for, "Out of my way I have to be with my family."

"I'm sorry sir," The young blonde stuttered, barely keeping her nerve; "I have direct orders from Doctor Fraiser not to let you into the delivery suite until you have been fully checked over and changed clothes."

"I don't have time for that, get out of my way." Jack all but pushed the young girl over in an effort to get to Sam; that was until he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder. Jack spun around and was confronted by the sight of Jacob Carter.

"Calm down Jack and let the poor woman do her job."

"Sam's having a baby in there Jacob, my baby, and you expect me to let her go through that alone?" Jack practically shouted, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation.

"I know Jack; my baby's having her own baby. I would give anything to be in there with her too take away some of that pain but I can't. For all we know we could be carrying an alien virus or something that could end up harming either one of them."

"Fine, but do it quick." Jack said collapsing on the nearest bed and wincing as his knee whacked the edge, his expression that of a moody teenager being scolded by his father.

When all the tests were done and had come back clear, and his knee strapped; much to the protests of a certain colonel; Jack was allowed to see Sam. After all the panic, Jack entered the room cautiously; not quite sure what to expect. "Ok Sam, one big push and baby should be out."

Blue eyes met brown and Sam felt her depleted energy levels increased just because Jack was with her. She let out a primal grunt as she pushed their baby out into the world; the wails of a newborn fill the small room. Sam was tired and covered in sweat but to Jack she had never been more beautiful, and the screaming bundle Janet now held in her arms just took his breath away. "Would you like to hold your daughter, dad?" Janet asked, all Jack could do was nod as his baby daughter was placed in his arms.

"Hey there Gracie." Jack said, his voice brimming with emotion as he fought back tears. The crystal clear blue eyes of his daughter stared back at him as her small hand grabbed his thumb. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when I should have been, I should have resigned rather than leave you." Jack said to both Gracie and Sam.

"All that doesn't matter anymore, you were here when it counted and that's all that matters." Sam said as she smiled contently at two of the most important things in her life. Jack walked over to Sam and placed Gracie into her awaiting arms, he landed a kiss on first his sleeping daughter's forehead and then Sam's.

"Where are the kids I bet they're dying to see their baby sister?"

"They're at home with Mrs Hess; she said she'll look after them as long as we need, but we should be out of here by tomorrow."

"Ok then I'll wait 'til you two get off to sleep and then I'll go and pick them up. Oh your dad's waiting outside, do you want him to come in."

"Dad's here?" Sam asked, rather surprised.

"Yeah he said something about family being more important; I have to tell you I agree." Jack said as he opened the door to reveal an anxious looking Jacob Carter and an equally anxious George Hammond. "Jacob, George, I'd like to introduce to you Grace Imogen O'Neill." Jack said as they both walked over to Sam star struck by the little bundle of jet-black hair in her arms.

"She looks just like you did when you were born." Jacob said so quietly it was almost a whisper. They talked for a few more minutes before Sam eventually succumbed to exhaustion. "This little beauty's defiantly a keeper Jack." Jacob said as he handed the baby to her already doting father.

"Yeah just remind me that when she has us up at 3 in the morning." Jack grinned, placing Grace in the crib besides her mother. "If Sam wakes up could you tell her I've gone to get the kids?"

"Sure thing Jack."

To say that Sean and Joey were excited would be an understatement; they were practically bouncing off of the walls when Jack got home. He was bombarded with questions the minute his truck pulled up in the front yard and poor Mrs Hess looked frazzled. "Whoa there kids slow down you're getting your poor dad all confused, now where's your brother?"

"He's taking Homer and Zeke for a walk with Cassie, he should be back now." Sean said.

"Ok then why don't you two go and get your coats on and find your shoes and by the time we're done they should be home and then we can go see mom and Gracie." Jack said as the two little terrors ran off. "Thanks for looking after them Amanda, I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Nonsense Jack, you, Sam and those kids are like family to me; I'd be lost without the 6 of you."

"Thanks Amanda, we feel the same way bout you." The arrival of Charlie and Cassie was marked by the barking of Homer as the front door opened; Homer excited at having seen Jack's car in the drive. Homer came bounding into the kitchen and jumped onto his hind legs to greet Jack getting slobber all over him. Jack gave the dog an affectionate pat on the head, "Down boy, good dog."

Charlie and Cassie came in seconds later, followed by Zeke trotting obediently at Charlie's heel before wandering off in search of water. Charlie and Cassie were holding hands. Jack was still not entirely happy with this development but after a few choice words from Sam, and Charlie himself, Jack had decided to let them carry on; that was of course after he'd set a few ground rules. "Hey dad, mom had the baby?"

"Yep Grace Imogen O'Neill weighed 6lbs 7ozs, you wanna go see her?" A grin spread over Charlie's face as he nodded in agreement.

"Sure when we going?"

"As soon as your brother and sister are ready." It only took a few minute for Sean and Joey to get ready and then the family was off to meet its newest member.

Joey and Sean chatted away excitedly in the car, firing questions at their father and talking about all of the things they had been up to in the past week as they had not seen him since he left to go off-world. "Ok kids, now you're going to have to be quiet when we go and see mommy cuz Gracie's not used to loud noise and she might be asleep." The two little ones nodded their understanding. "Good now hold hands you two I don't want the two of you getting lost." Jack said hoisting Joey from her car seat despite the growing protest from his leg and onto the ground.

On the way down to the infirmary Jack received many congratulations from his friends and colleagues as well as some expressions on how much the three children had grown since their last foray onto the base. "Grandpa!" Joey squealed when she saw Jacob walking down the corridor towards them.

"Hey kids." Jacob said with a smile on his face, amazed at how much the two small children had changed in such a short space of time.

"What you doing here grandpa?" Sean asked after giving Jacob a hug.

"I'm here to see you and your baby sister, but right now I'm on my way to get some food so I'll see you guys later." Jacob said leaving, allowing the family some time alone.

As Jack and the kids were coming into the infirmary they bumped into Jack's training team being escorted by Major Feretti. "Hey Jack congrats on the new baby, she's a peach; shame bout the date though, you'd have won the pool if she'd been born tomorrow as it is Siler won." He said shaking his head in annoyance, "Don't worry bout these guys, me and SG-4 are going to finish their training."

"Thanks Lou." Jack said smiling at his friend. The recruits passed him with a slight dazed look upon their face, never had they seen their commander look so relaxed and normal.

Sam's room had been filled with toys and balloons from various SGC staff Daniel and Teal'c were already in there when Jack and the kids entered making a fuss over the new arrival.

"Hi mommy" Sean whispered, bounding up to his mom and giving her a hug as he hoisted himself on to the bed.

Sam laughed and returned his hug, "Hey there baby, why are you whispering."

"Daddy said that we had to be quiet so we didn't wake Grace up." Sean whispered back, watching as Charlie expertly took the bundle of blankets from Teal'c and balanced them within his arms.

"I don't think she'll mind if you talk normally, in fact I think she's quite like to here her big brother's voice. Now where's my other baby girl?" Sam asked looking round for Joey who was being held by Daniel, craning over so she could get a good look at her new sister.

"Me hold." She said looking at Sam.

"Only if you come here and give mommy a big cuddle and a kiss." Sam said as Daniel brought her over a deposited her next to Sean on Sam's bed.

Charlie brought Grace over and carefully transferred her into Joey's awaiting arms, she stirred slightly but then quietened.

"Wow, she's so tiny." Sean said in awe, captivated by the little person in his sister's arms. He tentatively reached out and stroked her downy soft hair. Joey too, was smitten with the new baby; her face had a look of concentration that Jack had seen from Sam so many times before when she was focused on one thing entirely.

Daniel and Janet watched from the door smiles firmly embedded upon their faces. "That'll be us in a few months, only we'll have double the trouble when the twins get here." Daniel said caressing her slightly swollen abdomen where little Lauren and Aaron were growing.

- - - -

A few weeks later and the family had settled into a new routine. Baby Grace, like most babies dictated how much sleep her parents were able to gain each night but was otherwise a very good baby. The whole family was in the back yard enjoying the sun whilst waiting for Jack to cook some steaks and burgers on the barbeque. Sam was sat in a sun-lounger on the deck with a sleeping Grace in her arms, conversing with Jack as he cooked; letting the sound of their children's laughter wash over them as Charlie played with Sean and Joey on the lawn; the two dogs also joining in.

It was at this moment that Jack realised that life couldn't get much better than it was right now, that was until he had a slight epiphany. "Hey Sam? Do you wanna get married?"

Sam looked up at him to see if he was being serious and from the look on his face she could tell that he was, her face broke into a wide infectious smile. "Well I wouldn't call it the most romantic proposal in the world…but I suppose it'll do." In reality Sam wouldn't have had it any other way.

"So that's a yes then?" Jack asked slightly confused.

"Yes Jack I'll marry you." Jack let out a whoop of joy causing the kids to look in their parents direction, Jack flung his arms round Sam, careful to miss the sleeping baby as they kissed to a chorus of 'eeew's' from Sean and Joey.

Yes, Jack had to agree with himself; life certainly couldn't get much better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

w00t the story's over…well I say that but as I was writing this chappy I did get an idea for an epilogue kinda thing but if I do that then it won't be up for a few moths so watch this space. Just think this is the last time you'll have to hit the review button on this story…


End file.
